Culture Karma
by jtrue
Summary: James Visser, first introduced in Errors & Omissions, the millionaire businessman philanthropist and scion of Seattle high society. The brutal calculating monster who beat Jasper nearly to death. This is the story of how James seduced, wooed, isolated, beat and tortured another sweet, innocent and loving young man. You will see James at his very best, and his very worst.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I promised a story about James. The successful businessman, millionaire philanthropist and scion of Seattle society. The man introduced in the original Errors & Omissions. The calculating and brutal monster who made Jasper feel worthless and deserving of every savage beating James gave him when they were together.

Those who know my work and have been reading me since the original Culture Shock will know that I don't write linearly. This story looks back and begins a year and a half ago, E&O time.

Those who fell in love with the Culture Shock boys, and many more from the E&O 'verse will find more of them here.

And of course, none of this would be possible without my brilliant twin little sister, Liz. I will never be able to thank her enough for creating the universe in which I play.

An original about Tony and Dane is also nearly done and I'll get around to finishing and publishing one of these days. And if anyone would be interested in Milan and his fellow hunky waiters as they encounter a pair of thirsty zombies, that short is finished and available now on Amazon ~dot~ com. Search for **Spunk Craving Zombies** , or for me, **John T**. Liz has also included a link on her blog.

Much love as always to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt may or may not be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

 **WARNING:**

 **This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

 **All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

July of the year 6 E&O Time  
Two months after Edward began his summer assignment in Stehekin  
Emmett and Nasir have only been together 6 months  
1.5 years prior to the end of Culture Aftershock

As a ticket holder in a premium cabin on a SkyTeam airline, he was entitled to access Lounge 69. This lounge however was owned and maintained by the Pudong International Airport Directorate, not Delta Airlines, and as such was exceptionally generic and far below the standard expected from an International First Class lounge. It was, in fact, little more than a reserved, protected space on a balcony, high above gate 69, from whence it garnered its name. The open, self serve bar was stocked with Tsing Tao beer and Chinese Imperial Court wine, neither of which were fit for human consumption in his estimation. Neither were the rice crackers, nor were the pot noodles. The tan corduroy chairs were at least comfortable and it was a private space, if not a quiet one. As it was a balcony and open to the soaring ceiling above, it was also open to the din below.

James was an attractive and very fit man who did not look his 35 years. His trim and impressively cut physique was hidden beneath the silk, European cut suit that had been hand made for him in Hong Kong. His naturally dark blonde hair was worn close and neat. James looked every bit the successful businessman that he was.

He made the most of the inadequate lounge. There was at least wifi and James was able to send off a good number of emails. He looked forward to returning to Seattle after being away for so long. Seattle had real people and real culture. He was anxious to plug himself back into his old network. Knowing important people had always been one of his keys to success.

Like Wang Xingzhow. He was the founder and CEO of the exclusive YongFang Club, housed in the expansive, Western style mansion that had once been the British Consulate in Shanghai. It was a very pleasant atmosphere and had the very best Shanghainese cuisine. Xingzhow had interviewed James for membership personally and they had discovered in each other a kindred spirit. Xingzhow, it turned out, was a very good friend to have. He was exceptionally well connected. James never had to leave the country when his Visa expired. Xingzhow made a phone call, and it was renewed, again and again. The Chinese man was older than James by ten years, but didn't quite look it, and they shared many of the same tastes. One of which was younger men, though to varying degrees. James quickly learned that while he enjoyed a younger man, Xingzhow liked boys. And there were many available for exploitation in China. It was not always easy for James to tell the difference between a young man and a boy, so hairless were their bodies. James attended the private parties at Xingzhow's personal villa on the grounds of the club, on more than one occasion. And on each of those occasions, an orgie had ensued. James' lithe, firm, toned caucasian body and, by comparison, slightly larger cock, had been a hit at those parties. Naked Chinese bodies swarmed over him. James had no idea who brought him off. Wanton mouths had been all over him each time and someone gulped his every drop greedily.

That was where he met Jin. At 20, Jin was by far the oldest boy ever procured and offered at one of Xingzhow's private parties. No doubt it was because Jin was petite and did not at all look his age. He was particularly attentive and subservient. He treated James like he was Pu Yi and James had been enthralled. James allowed no one else to touch him that night. He wanted Jin and Jin alone. James fucked Jin then and there among the writhing bodies, and if he were not the very first man to ever do so, then Jin deserved an Oscar. James took Jin home with him that night and never let him go.

That was over a year ago. Jin was the first young man in James' life that had not been a student. He had no desire to better himself and no aspirations apart from pleasing James sexually. He didn't, as a result, perform well on James' arm in social settings, and could be quite frustrating. The circumstances under which Jin died and the condition of his body, made sudden departure necessary. Xingzhow said that he would handle it, but that James should leave China for a while. And now here he was that very afternoon, waiting on his flight in the mediocre at best, Lounge 69.

No one needed to come and get him when it was time for his flight to board as he could hear the announcement from three gates away, right where he sat. The Delta Airlines Airbus A330-200 was a wide body jumbo only outclassed by a Boeing 747-400, or the king of all commercial aircraft, the three story Airbus A380. James liked this particular plane as the BusinessElite cabin was divided into two sections. Row 4 had only two seats, tucked in beside the galley, and felt very private. James had selected seat 4A and made himself comfortable after the flight attendant took his suit jacket.

Night came quickly and James slept for a few hours of the eleven hour transpacific flight. Though he flew into a new day, Delta 588 nonstop from Shanghai Pudong to Seattle SeaTac, landed five hours earlier than it took off on the same day, thanks to the crossing of the International Date Line during the night.

The jetbridge was connected to the second hatch just as it had been in Pudong, so once again only BusinessElite passengers were in the forward BusinessElite cabin. James made his way out with the other passengers, briefcase in hand and carry on bag slung over his shoulder. The process of going through Immigration, baggage claim and Customs was as tedious as ever it was.

His office had arranged a car for him and the sign with his last name was in the window. The driver and porter loaded his multiple large bags into the trunk and soon he was on his way into the Emerald City. It was an easy drive at mid morning and took little over half an hour to pull up to the most prestigious address in Belltown, the impressive stone entrance to the high rise called: The Summit. James got out and stretched his legs while the driver removed the many suitcases from the trunk.

"Mr. Visser!" the building Chief of Security came out the front doors and down the five granite steps. He was a few years James' senior with receding dark hair. He had been at the desk inside and recognized a tenant he had not seen in a long time.

"Nathan," James offered his hand.

"Wow, welcome home! It must be two years," Nathan tried to recall the last time he had seen James.

"Twenty six months, almost to the day," James informed.

"I didn't think we'd ever see you again," Nathan turned to look in the glass doors and gestured to the guard station in the lobby. "Diondre, help me with Mr. Visser's luggage."

"Diondre, is it?" James offered his hand to the well built black man in the same uniform white shirt, red tie, gray dress pants and dark blue blazer with the building logo on the chest pocket as his boss.

"Yes, Sir," Diondre shook his hand forcefully.

"Diondre's only been with us about a year," Nathan introduced. "This is Mr. Visser, fourteen A, one of our most important tenants."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Visser," Diondre was respectful.

"Nice to meet you. I trust you are the model of vigilance and discretion," James stated.

"Oh, yes, Sir," Diondre smiled.

"Wouldn't be on my staff if he wasn't," Nathan affirmed. James just nodded and headed up the steps, and into the building. Behind him, each guard carried a large and heavy suitcase up the steps and wheeled them to the elevators.

Nathan rode up with James to help him get all his bags in the front door and left him there. James tipped Nathan generously, as he always had, and shut the front door behind him. He left all the bags in the foyer and walked into the beloved home he hadn't seen in two years. It was a sleek, modern building and all outer walls were floor to ceiling glass.

The living room in the fairly open apartment was defined by the plush, gray and black area rug beneath an exceptionally heavy, stone coffee table. On the near side, facing the windows, was a long, low sofa upholstered in gray chenille. At the end were two overstuffed, armless chairs that looked like sections separated from a long sectional. On the far side were two arm chairs with a black and glass topped end table between them. The other end of the living room was dominated by the gas fireplace below, and large flatscreen mounted above. The mantle and fireplace surround were gleamingly polished black marble, as were all the floors.

To the right was the kitchen, austere in its tone with dark gray cabinetry, black granite countertops, and stainless steel appliances. Each appliance was individual, though the oven was mounted beneath the cooktop. The long wall had no upper cabinets as this was an outer wall, and again all glass. The microwave was mounted within the cabinetry below the countertop to not interfere with the view. At the far right end was the cooktop and oven, beside the large stainless steel side by side. A long breakfast bar looked out toward the living room and the deep, undermount sink was in the counter attached to that.

Adjacent to the living room and open to it was the dining room with it's perfectly square black lacquer table. High backed gray linen and chrome chairs sat around it, two on each of the four sides. A custom wine rack behind glass that was an entire wall, separated the dining room from the foyer. Each bottle was housed in such a way as to be on their sides for proper storage, but sideways so that their labels could also be read. Built in, solid front cabinets and a buffet between them, occupied the back wall.

There were very few pieces of art on the walls or any surface. Certainly there were no nick-nacks. James very much disliked clutter. He dropped his carry on bag and set his briefcase on the sofa. He slipped out of his suit jacket and laid this carefully on the back of the sofa. James loosened his tie as he walked into the kitchen. Apart from the one wide and two narrow cabinets above the cooktop at the end of the kitchen, there were no upper cabinets and James extracted a crystal tumbler from a lower one at the opposite end. He held it up to the light and gave a small, satisfied smile. Not a speck of dust. James obtained ice from the dispenser in the door of the freezer and walked to the dining room. One of the back cabinets held a bottle of Glenmorangie 25 year old. It was an indulgence, but this was a special occasion, in spite of the fact that it was not yet even eleven in the morning local time.

James poured his scotch and replaced the bottle in the cabinet. He paused to tinkle the ice in his glass and regarded his wall of wine. Each column held 21 bottles and the wall consisted of ten columns. It wasn't full by any means, but there were over 150 bottles of fine wine here. Some were too valuable to drink. James opened one of the glass doors and ran a gentle finger over one of the bottles at eye level. If these bottles were being regularly turned, as he had very specifically instructed, there would be no dust. James smiled again when he found none and closed the door. This was why he had kept Monica on all these years, even the years he was away.

James walked out into his living room and admired his magnificent and unobstructed view of the Sound. He took a sip of his expensive and beloved scotch as he looked over the water and his city.

James Visser was back.

* * *

The next week was spent doing two very important things. Returning to his office and meeting in person with his staff, was just the first.

James stopped to get a coffee from each one of his drive through kiosks across the city as if he were just a regular customer. And then called the manager of that business to his office and fired him. He visited his day spa in the downtown high end shopping district. James chose the Safari package for men and let them aromatherapy, hydro bathe, condition his beard, shave, seaweed manicure and pedicure him. He called the manager of the spa to his office the following day and gave her a raise.

James went shopping in The Emporium, a shop beneath the clock tower that was once a bordello in Pike Place Market. He bought a bottle of wine, a jar of special peppercorns, local honey, rose tea, imported chocolates, a spice rub and some kitschy oven mitts. The store was attractively merchandised and the staff made themselves available to help and make suggestions while also giving customers the space to browse. James didn't bother calling the manager of that store to his office at all. If it wasn't broken, he didn't need to fix it.

James chartered a Cessna Caravan at King County Boeing Field to fly him up to Mazama. Rather than a suit, James wore snug jeans and a tight, black, deep V neck tee shirt under a rugged field jacket. The flight took just a little over an hour and the scenery was nothing short of incredible and majestic. Rather than enjoy it, all James could think about was how much he needed a boy on this trip with him. He would make his boy suck his dick all the way there and didn't care if the pilot saw it or not. The flight over the northern Cascades took him directly over the north end of Lake Chelan and the North Cascades National Park. The tiny village of Stehekin was directly below, though James never noticed it. He would never know how close he came to Public Enemy Number One.

Beyond the next mountain range, the plane dipped into the Methow Valley. On the northwest side of the village of Mazama, was the tiny, rustic community of Lost River. The Lost River airstrip was for public use, but privately owned and maintained by the Lost River Homeowner's Association, of which another of James' businesses was a member. The airstrip faced almost due east/west and the pilot brought them in from the east. The little Cessna had more than enough range for a return trip and needed it as there were no facilities here. The airstrip was quite literally just a strip of wide pavement set in the very tall pines. The National Forest Service maintained a thousand foot approach on the east end and Lost River itself did so naturally on the west end.

As if a celebrity were expected, children and adults alike just appeared among the trees as the pilot brought the little single engine turboprop in for a landing. This was hardly James' first trip up to Lost River and it always unnerved him when his pilot talked to no one on the radio when landing or taking off from here. This was entirely uncontrolled airspace.

The pilot parked the plane on a grassy area just adjacent to the road at the west end of the airstrip, shut everything down and they both got out. James ignored the people who had gathered to see who had arrived and set off on foot down the charming country lane. It wasn't more than six hundred feet to the little bridge that crossed the wide, but shallow river. The very first driveway on the left, was the Lost River Winery. James strode up the drive like he owned the place, because he did.

The boutique winery produced 1300 cases each year and sourced grapes from vineyards all over the state. The Morgan family, John, Barbara and Paul, along with their cellar rat assistants, produced some fine wines. They walked James through where they were with aging and bottling the wines produced from last season's harvest. James was particularly taken with the claret style blends that had been produced. Rainshadow, of semillon and sauvignon blanc, and Cedarosa, of cabernet franc and merlot. James was pleased with their work and told them so. And took a case of each blend with him when he left.

James had sold his beloved Jaguar when he left the country over two years ago, and set his mind to procuring another one as soon as his schedule permitted. He selected an XKR, white this time, with a tan ragtop, ivory seats, and the performance interior with rosewood trim. And this made it easier to perform his second, very important task. Reconnecting with his network.

James took his old crony Morton Danzig to lunch at the Rainier Club. Membership in this exclusive club was far too expensive for Morton, Deputy Chief of Operations of the Seattle Police Department, though he now was. It was a lunch to celebrate James' return and Morton's promotion, though somewhat belatedly was the later. They were at lunch for hours, long enough to get more than a little tipsy and sober up again. Neither of them made it back to their offices that day and parted with promises to make an evening of it one day very soon.

James paid a call on Lady Van Cleft at her grand tudor style mansion in Laurelhurst. It was an historic and exclusive, hilly peninsula that jutted out into Lake Washington, just east of the University District. Henrietta herself had over five hundred extremely valuable feet of waterfront. James had The Emporium put together a gift basket with a bottle of each type of wine he brought back from Lost River, along with various imported jams, fruit spreads, local honey, and biscuits. They took tea in the gazebo on the expansive lawn overlooking the water where Henrietta delighted in sampling everything James brought her, apart from the wine. The elderly lady doted on James and wanted to know first and foremost, why he was alone. Was there not a special boy in his life? He had only just returned and the answer was unfortunately no.

Not yet.

James turned his attention next, to rectifying exactly that.

* * *

It wasn't the sort of event he would typically attend. The 'Bone Island Bare it All' party was a private, members only event at R Place, which only meant the cover charge was called a membership fee, and they could get away with things that the Washington State Liquor Control Board would otherwise never allow.

James wore a white, cotton, short sleeve, collared shirt that he just left entirely unbuttoned to display his gym toned torso, snug jeans and sandals. He unlocked his XKR remotely as he approached it. James paused to admire his own reflection in the the light of the underground parking garage, in his tinted car window before opening the door and taking the wheel. A smirk crossed his face when the car odometer passed the one hundred mark on his drive out into the Seattle night.

Only last night, impeccable in his trademark white dinner jacket, James had been the belle of the ball at the Seattle Symphony. Dorothea Whitemarsh especially fawned over him and made careful note of the fact that, while she had not seen him in far too long, she could not ever remember seeing him without a sweet and beautiful young man on his arm.

And that was a problem he aimed to rectify in short order. The itch that needed a scratch, grew more nagging by the day. James did not really expect to find what he was looking for where he was headed, but he could easily find someone who would do for the night. And if he could find a smaller, younger man, ideally a college freshman not even old enough to drink, so much the better. His little head seconded that thought and he gripped his steering wheel tighter as his penis expanded in his pants.

It was shortly after midnight when James turned onto East Pine in the Capital Hill section of Seattle. There was, of course, no street parking to be found, but there was a municipal parking garage almost exactly across the street from his destination. He parked within and strode confidently across the street to R Place. James paid his 'membership fee' and passed through to the clothes check counter. At an event like this, with all the boys bare, it would make his shopping so much easier. And if he were bare as well, or as close to it as he was willing to get, it would make attracting a boy all the easier.

"Atta boy," the leering, shirtless, older man who ran the clothes check admired James' sculpted form as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders. The buff blonde gave a smirk as he handed over the shirt and unzipped his jeans. He knew he had a hot, hard, chiseled body and expected the looks of appreciation from the men around him as he stripped. He was thin and lean, but very strong. Anyone looking at him sans shirt could see that. He was especially careful to step out of his sandals and back into them as he took off his jeans. A clear plastic sleeve with an elastic band to attach it to arm or leg was provided to carry ID and forms of payment. The way this made his developed bicep stand out pleased him. Once in only sandals and the Timoteo sport jock underwear that he had worn under his jeans for exactly this purpose, and left his hard butt bare, he handed the bag of his clothes back to the attendant.

"Oh, come on. You don't wanna stop there!" the man encouraged. "You already got that sexy little butt bare. Let it all hang out, buddy, be free."

If looks could kill, the clothes check counter would have been the scene of a homicide.

James took his claim check from the hand of the still smiling attendant. "Stop talking to me," he spoke flatly and with complete disinterest as he made his way further into the bar.

"Asshole," the attendant muttered loudly. There was no question that he intended the hot, but rude patron to hear him. James could not have cared less what the fool at the clothes check counter thought of him. He could make sure the man never worked in this town again if he put his mind and resources to it, but it was hardly worth his time or even another thought.

Indeed, the majority of the patrons of R Place on this particular night were naked. Or at least they had on no more than footwear and the provided plastic sleeve for ID and money. Many were especially pleasing to the eye. A few were most decidedly not and could have easily been there with their grown grandsons. One particularly short, hairy and overweight toad moved toward him with a leer and a lick of his chops. James gave an involuntary shudder and raced to the nearest bar.

R Place was a large establishment with three bars on the main floor, a fourth upstairs, where there was a good view of the dance floor, and a fifth outside under a big cabana that was only open in the summer months. Porn played on the video screens that normally played music videos. There were dancers tonight on top of the bars, as there were every other night, but during this event porn stars were interspersed among the regular performers. James was forced to order his double scotch on the rocks between the legs of a man dressed as a cop. Partially as a cop, that is. The performer had on a peaked cap, unbuttoned uniform shirt, an official looking belt that held a nightstick, boots, and no more. He slowly stroked his erection overhead while James obtained his drink. James did not even look up at the performer, who only succeeded in annoying him. He did notice the two very cute naked boys who stood at the bar to his right. Then he also noticed that one held the other's half hard cock while they spoke and that they only had eyes for each other. James took a sip of his scotch, the finest this bar had, but only barely palatable to him, and walked deeper into the bar. His eyes were sharp and cold, those of a predator in search of his prey.

* * *

The Power Bottom of Seattle held court at R Place, during Bone Island Bare It All, at the rear bar on the main floor. In fact, he sat on the bar itself. A tradition begun by his predecessor, who at this moment sat on the bar beside him. This would not be allowed for anyone else, but these two attracted men who bought rounds while they paid court. Neither Simon, nor Seth were quite naked, as the privilege of viewing their nakedness was reserved for a very select few elite members of Seattle gay society. The Power Bottom wore tiny, shimmery shorts split up the sides to his waistband. Seth wore sheer white bicycle shorts through which the very impressive King was quite visible. This was why his partner never moved from between Seth's legs. Seth had dressed Garrett in small trunks that had no sides. Only the waistband and leg bands connected the front pouch and back, both of which Garrett filled out most provocatively. Emmett and Nasir wore matching Calvin Klein low rise trunks with the thick red signature waistband. All five of them had a beer.

A group of twinks came bouncing and giggling from the dance floor. Each of them had glow sticks linked together to form a necklace and that was all they wore. They were smooth and shaved all over, save their heads, and this only served to make them look even more like jail bait. None of them were old enough to order anything stronger than bottles of water and that was all they wanted anyway.

"Oh, wow," it did not take the nearest one long to notice Emmett. He ran an admiring hand over Emmett's left pec.

"Hi, little boy," Emmett smiled.

"This one's furry!" an identical twink ran both of his hands over Nasir's chest. Emmett and Nasir just looked at each other and laughed. Neither of them was in any way threatened by these children.

"This one's underwear is fun!" a third stuck his hands into the open side of Garrett's underwear. One hand went back to grip Garrett's butt cheek, while the other went forward to grab his cock and balls.

"Oh!" Garrett was not expecting such an intimate grope and took hold of the twink's wrists.

"Boys!" Seth called sharply to get their attention. He leaned forward with a finger in the face of the twink with his hands in Garrett's underwear. "Did you ask me if you could fondle my man?!"

"Um, no," Twink On Thin Ice answered.

"Step! Or get your fingers broken!" Seth commanded.

The little flock of twinks promptly flew away with giggles all around.

"Grab my husband's cock," Seth flipped his hair and sat back on the bar.

"Really they're harmless," Simon commented.

"I'm not!" Seth pointed out. "And the next bitch who sticks his fingers in my man's underwear is going to find that out!"

Emmett could not help himself. He stepped behind Garrett and bent his knees slightly to press his front to Garrett's back, crotch to ass. He ran his hands around Garrett's torso, one going up onto Garrett's chest, and the other dipping down into the front of Garrett's underwear.

"Oh, dear," Garrett shook his head.

"Mary, I'll slap you bald headed!" Seth threatened.

With a wide dimpled grin and a snicker, Emmett let go of Garrett. "Nasi, this is pretty cool. We're in the presence of royalty. We have not only the reigning Power Bottom of Seattle, but the Power Bottom Dowager!"

"That's not even the right use of that term," Seth dismissed.

"No, but it's funny," Emmett smiled.

"Oh my God, you're _so_ funny," Seth rolled his eyes, "someone might even laugh."

A tall well built blonde man approached them. He wore the clear plastic sleeve with his money on his arm and the drink in his hand. He was reasonably well hung and he knew it, though he thought more of himself as a result than he should. A gulp of his drink gave him the last bit of courage this normally very confident man needed.

"Hey, Seth," the naked blonde greeted.

"Duane," Seth acknowledged him.

"And this must be Simon," Duane smiled admiringly at the hot AmerAsian.

"You must be Duane," Simon returned the smile.

"Has Seth mentioned me?" Duane was especially hopeful.

"Well, no, but," Simon made a point of looking Duane up and down, "it sure looks like he should have."

"Maybe I could buy you a drink and we could get a little better acquainted," Duane drew the fingers of his free hand through his trimmed pubes for emphasis as he spoke.

"The night's young. Maybe later. Don't go far," Simon instructed with a twinkle in his bright eyes.

"Okay," Duane was dismissed with a hopeful smile and walked away. Simon immediately looked to Seth.

"Boring," was Seth's only comment. "And crooked when it's up."

"I hate that you know that," Garrett caressed his lover's thigh.

"Honey, I know a lot of things," Seth was resigned.

"And I hate a great many of them," Garrett added.

"I'll tell you what every man in here knows," Seth leaned forward and put his hands on his partner's shoulder and the back of his neck. "That I belong to you and that this beautiful man belongs to me," he ran his fingers up into Garrett's rich, brown hair and pulled him closer. Garrett closed his eyes as Seth brushed their lips together ever so softly. Emmett smiled at his partner and put his arm around Nasir's waist to pull him closer as their best friends shared a sweet kiss.

Two men came walking along atop the bar at that moment. Everyone in R Place knew who they were the moment they saw them. Tall, thin and wiry Jake Steel led tattooed, hairy chested and big dicked Christian Wilde by the hand. They were both fully erect and no one had any doubt that they took great pleasure in getting each other into that state.

"Hey, it's Seth!" Christian observed.

"Hi, Christian," Seth leaned back to accept a kiss on his cheek from Christian.

"Hi, Seth," Jake squatted down to kiss the Native American on his cheek as well.

"Hi, Jakey," Seth smiled sweetly and watched them continue down the bar to where they would dance together.

"Should it bother me that you know porn stars?" Garrett asked.

"That the porn stars are on a first name basis is even more alarming," Emmett added.

"Shut up, Mary," Seth shot back.

"Is there footage out there that I should know about?" Garrett asked the next logical question.

"The only footage of me that exists is what you took yourself," Seth assured his partner. He leaned forward to put his arms around Garrett's neck and gave him a reassuring kiss on his lips.

"Of what?" Emmett wondered. "You sucking your own dick?" he snickered.

"You can do that, Sethy?" Nasir asked with wide eyes.

"He's small and hung, and does yoga," Emmett pointed out. "And don't try to deny it. You know I've seen you do it."

In answer, Seth just gave a shrug.

"How did I not know you could do that?" Garrett asked.

"I have you, Honey. I don't need to do that now," Seth caressed his partner's face.

"I'm green with envy," Simon confessed.

"I always was too!" Emmett admitted with a laugh.

"I will suck your big, beautiful, American cock," Nasir kissed the side of Emmett's neck and ran a hand down Emmett's body to cup the amply stuffed pouch, "anytime and anywhere you want."

Simon's eyebrows slowly raised in appreciation. He already knew Emmett was packing, but as the big dick grew under the arousing caress of Emmett's lover, Simon cursed the gods that Emmett was taken, and a bottom.

* * *

James walked slowly through R Place in his backless sport jock underwear, sipping his scotch. He had seen the flock of twinks fly past enroute to the dance floor from the rear bar. Vapid, each one, but a couple of them would do for the night. He wondered if there were more at the rear bar just waiting to be plucked from their shallow, meaningless lives for a night with a real man. He turned to head in the direction from which the twinks flew, only to encounter an absolute vision.

The man was tall and lean with long, shaggy blonde hair. The beer bottle in his hand said he was old enough to drink, though he hardly looked it. Of course, anyone might have bought it for him. What reminded him most of the angel that was taken away from him so long ago, was the heavy appendage that swung between this naked vision's legs as he strode toward him.

"There you are," James was supremely confident as he reached out and took gentle hold of the heavy cock.

"Oh, yes! Here I am!" the taller man did not mind one bit being fondled by this admittedly hot stranger.

"Interesting accent. Where are you from?" James asked as he felt the big cock begin to plump up in his hand.

"I am from Norway. I am Aksel," he smiled.

"My name is James, Aksel. It's very nice to meet you," James moved his hand to cup not only the growing Norwegian dick, but his heavy balls as well.

"I think is very nice," Aksel ran the fingers of his free hand across the hard planes of James' chest and down his rippled abs. He cupped James through the pouch of his underwear. "Maybe you like to get out of these?"

"Just as soon as I get you home," James massaged the growing organ in his hand.

"That would be nice," Aksel felt the serpent begin to wake in James' underwear. "Maybe you would like I suck you."

"You'll suck me alright," James was very confident.

"Maybe you would like suck me?" Aksel looked down on his own now hard and impressive bone.

"I would like to fuck you," James mimicked Aksel's speech as he let go of the big Norwegian pole and reached around to grip a firm cheek.

"I like it!" Aksel laughed. He put his arm around James' shoulders, tipped his bottle up and drained what little remained.

"How about we get you another beer, Aksel?" James began to steer the foreigner by his ass toward the nearest bar, which happened to be the big, rear bar.

And then he caught sight of them. There was no mistaking them. The huge and powerfully strong man who had broken his nose and the irritating, long haired, little, journalist, peon, sidekick who had leapt on his back and threatened to publish an unfavorable story about him, were right here in front of him. James quickly looked around for the man he hated most in all the world. Public Enemy Number One was nowhere to be seen, but his henchmen were here at any rate, and both of them appeared to have boyfriends.

"Oh, here is Seth and Garrett. I work for them often. They are very nice," Aksel wanted to impress his new acquaintance with the people he knew.

"Garrett? Did you say Garrett?" James furrowed his brow.

That was not a common name. Only yesterday at the symphony, Henrietta Van Cleft had raved about her investment banker, a financial wizard who had, and continued to, make her ever richer. Garrett was the man's name. Henrietta said the man had a sweet, charming and very cute, little, Native American partner. It never dawned on him that it might be this Native American, who he considered to be anything but sweet, charming and cute, but then how many were there in Seattle gay society? He had not seen or heard of another. Of course, he had been gone a long time. But the man with Seth matched Henrietta's description as well. Well built, darkly handsome with intense eyes, attractive scruff and long, thick brown hair. It had to be them. It was just his luck. James knew no good could come of a confrontation with these men, but there was money, and potentially a lot of it, to be made. He took a gulp of his scotch as he allowed Aksel to approach them.

"Mr. Steh, Mr. Garrett," Aksel greeted with a broad smile and a wave. Garrett returned the smile, but Seth's own smile almost instantly vanished.

"Hello, Aksel," Garrett greeted with a hand on the naked man's shoulder.

"Aksel," Seth leaned forward. "I won't go into it now, but you know I would not steer you wrong. This," he pointed at James, "is bad news. Very bad news. You do not want to get mixed up with this."

Aksel looked to the slightly shorter man, gave a shrug, dropped his arm from James' shoulders and walked away. James watched the magnificent, bare, Norwegian ass as the man walked off for a couple of seconds. He then turned to Seth with unmasked hate in his eyes.

"No doubt you enjoyed that," James said flatly.

"I was enjoying myself until I smelled something shitty," Seth did not give an inch. "I thought we were rid you."

James took a deep breath as he fought to center himself. It was a battle to keep his venom in check around the henchmen of the person he hated most in all the world, but he had to if he was going to get through them to the banker.

"Actually, I was hoping to introduce myself. Garrett, isn't it? I'm James Visser," he extended his hand and took a step forward. Emmett quickly moved to place his menacing body between them, facing James. Emmett did not speak, and did not need to. James pulled back his hand. Garrett made no move to shake James' hand as he read from Seth and Emmett's reactions that there was something very wrong with this man. Nasir was equally in the dark, but following his partner's lead, placed himself at Emmett's left shoulder.

Seth leaned forward at looked at James carefully around Emmett's right shoulder. "You know, I'm not sure your nose healed quite straight. If you like, I'm sure Emmy could rebreak it for you."

"Does it need to come to that, James?" Emmett's fists were at the ready.

"It never did," James looked up at Emmett, "though I would be delighted if you would continue to threaten me," he gave a very false smile. "Lady Van Cleft sends her regards, Garrett," James continued, ignoring the bulk of Emmett in his way. "She speaks most highly of your talents. I would love to make an appointment myself."

"Does this look like a bank?!" Seth barked.

"Fifth Third is in the book. Look us up," Garrett was less than friendly. He knew his lover and Emmett to be good men and knew they would not react this way without a very good reason.

"I will make a point to do that," James could see he was not going to make any progress here.

"Move a little bit to the side, Emmy," Seth put a hand on Emmett's broad shoulder. Emmett did as he was bidden while keeping his eyes on James.

"Oh," Seth commented once he had a full view of James. "I rather thought you would fill out your underwear better than that. I thought I finally figured out what it was that Jasper saw in you, but clearly that can't be it. Simon," he turned to his successor, "we need to make sure everyone here who would even consider bottoming, knows this man is persona non grata."

"He's already invisible," Simon agreed and slipped off the bar to light up the network with that instruction.

"Always a pleasure," James spoke with complete and obvious sarcasm before he turned to walk away.

"Hardly," Emmett spoke sternly to James' back.

"Is that the man who abused your friend Jasper?" Garrett was not slow on the uptake. He had heard stories a man would never forget.

"Abused is putting it mildly," Seth pulled Garrett closer.

"Beat mercilessly would be more accurate," Emmett added. "The day I went and got him, my God," he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"He should thank Allah that he lives in America," Nasir looked after James with cold, hard eyes. "In my country we would take a man like him into the desert."

"Maybe we should invite him to come with us when we go," Seth thought out loud.

James obtained a second scotch from the middle bar, this time from between the legs of a fairly well hung fireman. The dancer had on a fireman's helmet and boots, and wore a short length of firehose like a stole. This performer even bent his knees to brush his own half hard hose against James' temple. Far from arousing, this only served to irritate James further. He snatched up his drink and moved quickly away from the bar. He thought to look for Aksel again as the foreigner certainly seemed amenable until that dreadful little wretch spewed his hate. James soon noticed that many paused to stare at him as he passed. The only patrons in this bar that he found worth looking at, stared back at him with wary and guarded, very much not smiling or inviting faces. Word, it seemed, had spread quickly. That tiny, but hugely annoying, little, Native American fuck had thwarted him without so much as lifting his narrow ass from atop the bar.

James made a fist. "God damn it," he muttered aloud. This excursion had been an exercise in futility. And here he was, easily one of the hottest men in the city, in nothing but sports jock style underwear! That mother fucking Edward Cullen, the man he considered his archrival, had fucked him over again and he wasn't even here.

James did not know then, and would not learn for a long time, who his true nemesis would turn out to be.

"Give me my fucking clothes," James threw his ticket down on the clothes check counter.

"Leaving so soon?" the attendant made it clear that he didn't mind that at all.

"Hurry up and shut up," James commanded as he downed his scotch. The attendant took the bag containing James shirt, pants, wallet, keys and phone, and dumped them out on the counter. James said nothing as he slipped into his shirt and quickly pulled on his jeans. He jammed his cell, keys and wallet into his pockets and dashed. James had yet to button or zip his pants when he stepped out onto the sidewalk.

A pleasant surprise awaited him on the street in the form of Aksel, in cargo shorts and a loose tee shirt that said something in Norwegian. He stood alone drinking his beer from a big red plastic cup.

"There you are," Aksel used James' own opening back at him with a smile.

"And here you are," James was less than amused as he buttoned and zipped his jeans. "What do you want, Aksel?" he wondered what the foreigner's angle was.

"I decide who fuck me," Aksel gave a shrug. "I think maybe you good top," he added.

"And you could not be more correct, my Norwegian beauty. My car is this way," James gestured. Aksel moved obediently to his side. James slipped his arm around Aksel's waist as Aksel's arm settled about his shoulders again. This night wouldn't be a total loss after all.

"I do not know what is bad thing between you, but it not concern me," Aksel spoke as they crossed the street. "Seth and Garrett know many good tops. You know Edward?"

"Edward?!" James stopped in his tracks in the street. "Do you mean Edward Cullen?! Edward Cullen fucked you?!"

"Cullen, yes. Edward Cullen," Aksel stepped up on the far sidewalk and shrugged again.

James stared agape. Suddenly, fucking this hot, foreign, Jasper wanna be, took on a whole new dimension. Now it almost felt like he could take something back from Edward. This cast Aksel in a whole new light. Perhaps this boy, who was so far from home, could be moulded into something fine. James did not know what working for Seth and Garrett entailed, but whatever it was, he would put an immediate stop to it. Aksel would need a haircut and new clothes. He would have to stop drinking that shitty beer and stop coming to places like this. He would need culture and refinement.

"How much longer are you in America, Aksel?" James asked as his smile returned.

"This is my last night. I go back to Norway tomorrow," Aksel informed.

"Oh," James gave a slow nod. That changed things. He was fully prepared to be kind and loving, to woo this beauty, to invest time and money and to explore and develop this delicious looking foreigner. Now all he wanted to do was take something back from Edward Cullen.

And destroy it.

"You make it night I remember," Aksel gestured with his cup.

"I'll make it a night you remember alright," James stepped up to the Norwegian and took the beer from him as he put his arm around the tall, thin man who was no more than prey once again. "I'll fuck you within an inch of your life."

Aksel laughed. "I like it!" he enthused. He had no idea, and thought nothing of it as James dropped his unfinished beer into a trash can on the way into the parking garage.

Aksel was forward, which James didn't typically like, on the drive back to Belltown. Appreciative hands roamed over James' chest in his open shirt and fumbled with his zipper.

"Let me suck you while you drive!" Aksel was excited by the prospect and couldn't wait to get the hot American's dick in his mouth.

"No," James said flatly and pulled Aksel's hands away from his crotch.

"Oh, please? I like it," Aksel protested.

"Take those shorts off," James ordered.

"You like stroke me while you drive?" Aksel asked as he unbuttoned, unzipped, lifted his butt and slipped his shorts down to his knees. He wore nothing beneath and his heavy Norwegian manhood lay across his thigh.

"I said, take them off," James reminded. He very much did not like to repeat himself. Like every other younger man, this one had difficulty following the simplest of instructions. "The shirt too. Get naked."

"Okay," Aksel readily complied. He had on only the two articles of clothing apart from his shoes and was naked in an instant. Aksel sat back and ran his hands over his pecs and down to his expanding penis. James let his eyes roam over the sexy foreigner as he drove. He didn't normally like his boys shaved bare like Aksel was. A little pubic hair, trimmed to his specifications, as he did on himself, was sexy.

"Stroke yourself," James commanded. Aksel smiled as he began to do so with his right hand. He put his left arm above his head and held the headrest of his seat.

Had Edward Cullen watched this fine, young Norwegian jack himself? James gripped his steering wheel tighter at the thought. What Aksel mistook for lust, was really rage.

"You like to help me?" Aksel asked as he slowly masturbated.

"No. Go faster," James dictated and Aksel obeyed.

All too soon they pulled into the secure underground parking of The Summit. James allowed Aksel to put on his shorts, but not his shirt, for the walk to, and ride up, the elevator. James led the way to his front door and let them in. Just as soon as the door was shut behind them, James startled Aksel by shoving him none too gently up against the wall.

"Get naked again, now," James commanded. Aksel dropped the shirt that had been in his hand on the floor and made quick work shedding his shorts. James let go of Aksel's shoulders long enough to undo his jeans and push them, along with his underwear down to his thighs.

"On your knees!" James barked and pushed the younger man down. He gave no care to the fact that his highly polished marble floor was far from comfortable for Aksel as he stuffed his cock in the kneeling man's mouth. The desire to make it with this hot kid, coupled with the equally strong desire to punish him, had made James hard before they were even in the door.

Had this accommodating beauty sucked Edward Cullen's cock? Well, Aksel was going to choke on his. He moved Aksel back against the wall so that he could not pull back and thrust his bone into Aksel's throat.

"Yeah, take it!" James ordered as he roughly fucked Aksel's throat. Aksel gagged from the sudden onslaught of James' weapon and this only spurred James on. Aksel put his hands on James' thighs and pushed. He needed a moment to acclimate. James wasn't overly thick and did not stretch his jaw, but his slightly over six inches was enough to cut off his air. James never pulled out enough with his deep thrusts for Aksel to catch a quick breath through his nose.

James watched Aksel intently and stopped, ripping his cock out of Aksel's mouth before true panic set in. He didn't want the boy to flee.

Not yet.

James watched a moment while Aksel coughed and caught his breath. Then he reached down and grabbed an arm to lift him to his feet. "C'mon," James commanded. Aksel was somewhat surprised at how strong James seemed to be. And truth be told, a little intimidated. Though the man's sculpted physique certainly hinted at it.

James marched Aksel into the nearest bedroom. He wasn't about to have a trick in his own bedroom, his own bed. Not with what was quite likely to occur. James threw Aksel onto the bed and the younger man watched him drop his shirt, push his pants and underwear down to his ankles, and finally step out of them. He watched James' hard cock, glistening with his own spit as the man disrobed and climbed onto the bed. Aksel rose up to kneel on the bed and reached for James.

"I don't kiss," James put a hand on Aksel's chest to halt his advance. That wasn't true at all, of course, but he wasn't about to let a mouth that had been on Edward Cullen, anywhere near his own. Disappointment was clear in the Norwegian's eyes. James smirked when he saw that. Aksel had no idea what was in store for him.

Aksel laid back on the bed. "I like you suck me also," he held up his hard manhood. James wasn't about to do that either, but moved between Aksel's legs and rubbed his cock over Aksel's larger manhood. Aksel stroked down to completely free his head from his ample foreskin.

"Mmm," Aksel reveled in the sensation of the head of James' cock slipping against his frenulum and up onto his exposed glans as well. James reached to the nearby floating nightstand on which stood a bottle of lube. He poured some into his hand and reached down beneath Aksel's balls to massage his hole. Aksel moaned at this and James immediately pressed a finger into him. Aksel's body stiffened and James smirked.

"You ready to get fucked?" James asked as he pulled his finger back out of Aksel. And with no warning shoved two into the younger man's ass.

"Ah!" Aksel was not expecting this and James could see he was about to protest. James deliberately sought out and massaged Aksel's prostate and the boy became pliant again.

"You have condom?" Aksel asked.

"Of course. Right in that drawer," James gestured with his head. He had them, but had no intention of using them.

Aksel shifted over on the bed to be able to reach into the floating table drawer. He pulled out a box of condoms and took out a package. He ripped it open with his teeth and took the condom in his mouth. James allowed his fingers to be removed from Aksel's ass as the younger man repositioned himself.

"Oh?" James was amused as Aksel leaned down and took his erection in his mouth. With skilled lips and tongue the disc was positioned properly and rolled down over James' hard shaft. Aksel took James' cock deep, rolling the condom down onto him completely.

And James amusement faded.

"You're quite adept at that. Did you place a condom on Edward Cullen the same way?" James made a point to keep his voice neutral and even managed a hint of a smile, even though all he wanted to do was bash the kid's face in. And the kid only as surrogate for Edward himself.

"I always do this," Aksel was proud. "I like put on condom with my mouth," he smiled and laid back.

"Roll over," James dictated. He certainly didn't want to look into this kid's face when he fucked him. Aksel did so with no trepidation whatever and spread his legs invitingly. James reached for the lube and while Aksel watched him do that, pulled the condom off. He flung it to the floor behind him, entirely unnoticed. James gave himself a quick stroke with a lubed hand and moved in. Aksel closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh as James paused to rub the head of his cock over his hole.

Then James rammed himself home and lowered his body fully onto Aksel's back as he did so.

"AHH!" Aksel cried out in pain. He was not well enough prepared for that and James well knew it.

"Ugh," James allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of being fully seated bareback inside the sexy foreigner's body, and to savor the pain he had just caused him.

"You are too rough," Aksel protested.

"Shut up," James ordered as he used his hips to pull back more than half way and immediately thrust in fully again.

"Let me get used to you!" Aksel pleaded.

"I said SHUT UP!" James shouted into Aksel's ear.

And then genuine fear gripped Aksel. He tried to look back over his shoulder at the man who was almost raping him. James wrapped a fist tightly in Aksel's long hair and took a firm grip. This too caused the younger man pain and James began to thrust violently into him.

Aksel's cries were music to James' ears. He momentarily closed his eyes as he pulled hard on the hair in his fist. And then looked down on the man he pounded into unmercifully with utter contempt.

"Did you let Edward Cullen fuck you?" James seethed. "Did Edward Cullen fuck you like this?!"

"No!" Aksel cried with eyes squeezed tightly shut. "He was good lover!"

And that was the exact wrong thing to say.

James twisted his fist tighter in Aksel's hair and held Aksel down with the weight of his body on his elbow in Aksel's back, and the pounding of his pole in Aksel's ass. With his free hand, James began to pound into Aksel's ribs with his fist. Aksel screamed and James shouted at him to shut up.

When he didn't, James began to pound into his face.

"You stupid little fuck!" the raining down of James' fist onto Aksel's body matched the tempo with which he pounded his cock into Aksel's body. "You stupid little cunt! Ungh!" James let go of Aksel's hair at last and stopped beating him, only to wrap his hands around Aksel's neck as he lost it deep within Aksel's ass.

"Ungh!" James' body convulsed as his seed blasted into Aksel's body. He no longer thrust and held himself balls deep up Aksel's ass. Aksel no longer made a sound and clawed at the hands that cut off his air. His hands were slick with his own blood that poured from his nose and he could get no purchase on James' fingers.

James shuddered as his orgasm waned and he gave a few final thrusts before he pulled out of Aksel. He let go of his death grip on the kid's neck and rolled off of him, panting from his exertion.

Aksel coughed and scrambled to get away from James. He didn't even notice that there was no condom.

"You are very bad man! Seth was right!" Aksel coughed, cried and bled as he fell off the side of the bed.

"Just get out," James gave a wave. "Go back to Edward Cullen."

Aksel wiped his bloody face, hands and still bleeding nose on the already ruined comforter before he ran for his clothes at the door.

James took another minute to rest before he rose himself. He retrieved the condom from where he had tossed it, threw it on the bed and gathered up the ruined comforter. James carried it to the kitchen and stuffed it into a trash bag. He took a moment to wash Aksel's blood from his own hands, then walked to the front door with the bag. As he suspected, Aksel had fled and left the door open behind him. James didn't have a care as he walked out of his condo stark naked to drop the trash bag down the garbage chute. He then returned to his home, closed and locked the door behind him, and headed toward his master bath for a much needed shower.

It was close to three when the police arrived. A quick call to Morton while they rode up in the elevator put an end to that and the uniformed officers departed just as soon as they arrived, with apologies for disturbing him. James indulged in another scotch after he shut the door behind Seattle's finest. He wore a silk dressing gown and flexed his muscles as he walked toward his study. This night's foray had proven most rewarding. It was satisfying on so many levels and quite good exercise as well. James sat in his tall leather chair and opened his laptop. He would send an email to Morton thanking him and enquire again as to how he could contribute to the annual policemen's ball.

Aksel being from Norway got James thinking as he sipped his scotch. How easy it would be to eliminate useless flotsam like family and friends from a boy's life if he were from overseas. James sat and looked out at the Sound in the dark of night, some few lights twinkling on the far shore, deep in thought. This would take careful planning. A donation of some kind to the foreign exchange student program at UW and the sponsoring of a few student events specifically for exchange students would make interactions with those students quite normal and expected. It was just the perfect time for good press like that too. James could take the summer to ingratiate himself with the University officials so that when the fall students arrived, he would already be a fixture.

James leaned back in his tall, white leather, executive office chair. It was the twin of the black one in his office at work. Both had been custom fitted to his body and were the very epitome of comfort. James briefly considered, with his laptop ready and waiting on his desk in front of him, zipping off an email to whomever was in charge of the exchange student program at UW. He quickly thought better of that. The way to do this properly was through introductions, preferably by someone on high, not though an email.

James looked through the stack of mail on his desk that had arrived today and found the invitation he had thought earlier to discard. He leaned back again and took a sip of his scotch. He smiled and held up the invitation. This would do perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting the Stage

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

To those of you still reading, thank you.

Here you get a taste of James' evil at work.

Those who fell in love with the Culture Shock boys, and many more from the E&O 'verse will find more of them here.

Liz, giant smooch.

An original about Tony and Dane is also nearly done and I'll get around to finishing and publishing it one of these days. And if anyone would be interested in Milan and his fellow hunky waiters as they encounter a pair of thirsty zombies, that short is finished and available now on Amazon ~dot~ com. Search for **Spunk Craving Zombies** , or for me, **John T**. Liz has also included a link on her blog. A full length sequel to that is nearly ready as well.

Much love as always to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

Somehow I seem to have survived the FF witch hunt. It may or may not be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

 **WARNING:**

 **This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. There is violence. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

 **All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Setting the Stage**

Nestled within the exclusive Highlands neighborhood of estates, with a view of the Sound, the Seattle Golf and Country Club was the oldest private, members only country club in the Pacific Northwest. Established in 1900, in what became the suburb of Shoreline, it was twenty minutes out of the city.

James took the I-5 north out of Seattle, through the University District and suburbs of Roosevelt, Maple Leaf, Northgate and Pinehurst. He exited finally on North 145th Street in Shoreline and took that west until it ended at the club, surrounded by majestic Douglas Firs.

The clubhouse was done in the style of a grand Swiss chalet and built by Cutter & Malmgren, the same architects who built the Stimson Green mansion in Capital Hill and the Rainier Club downtown. But this beautiful building was not James' destination.

Signs directed event attendees to the Struve Pavilion. The enormous open air structure on this night had great, long, billowing white drapes all along the sides and plush, red, indoor carpet edge to edge. Round tables that seated eight were covered in crisp, white linens, crystal and gleaming flatware. The chairs all had white slipcovers, tied with a red sash to compliment the red roses that adorned each table.

The black tie picnic was a benefit organized by the Seattle Children's Guild to benefit the Seattle Children's Hospital. The event was a hundred and fifty dollars a chair, or fifteen hundred for a table. Visser Ventures, Inc. opted for a table, naturally, as those who sponsored a whole table were given special recognition and as such, gained notoriety for all the right reasons. James didn't particularly care about children, and liked a picnic even less.

This particular event appealed, however, as Seattle Children's Hospital housed the Department of Pediatrics, of the University of Washington Medical Center. As such, important personages from the University would be here. This was the perfect opportunity to mingle and integrate.

James had originally thought to invite his cronies. His man in city hall who smoothed all business, licensing and permitting issues for him, his man in US Customs who made sure he paid little to no duty on anything he imported, and of course, and especially Morton Danzig. The obvious problem with that was placing all of those people at the same table, at the same event, shown light on how James got away with all the things he did. No, it was far better to keep all that separate, dark and quiet. In the end James decided to treat his staff, or some of them. The most deserving were the manager of the Nirvana Spa and her husband, the Manager of The Emporium and her husband, the new manager of Emerald City Java and his date, and of course his indispensable assistant, Karen.

James had hired a catering company that he had only recently been made aware of, but which had come highly recommended. The food was reputed to be excellent without exception, served by young men who were all exceptionally polite and in addition, most pleasing to the eye. The owner of the catering company was also a member of the Seattle gay community and James like to spend his dollars there when he could.

James was pleased to see the van from the catering company already here and unloading as he drove past to leave his Jaguar with the valet. He was resplendent as usual in his black tie and white dinner jacket. James walked up the steps to the pavilion and no one needed to tell him which table had been assigned to him. The waiters in the black ties and red valet jackets were already setting up. He recognized them as they had stopped by his home earlier in the day to pick up the two cases of wine he had brought back with him from Lost River.

"Mr. James, a glass of wine?" the taller of the two waiters offered.

"The white please. Is is properly chilled?" James asked without humor.

"Yes, Sir. You will see," his personal wine steward assured. James just nodded and watched him pull a bottle from an ice chest and set about opening it. The Czech man wasn't any taller than James, but certainly taller than the other one that had come with him. He looked to be fairly muscular in his jacket and tux shirt and, as a Czech, James figured he was probably hung like a mule. A big, well built man was not at all James' type. The shorter waiter was just the height that James liked, but his skin tone and facial features clearly marked him as Mexican. James was not at all attracted to brown men and considered them inferior.

"Mr. James," the taller waiter handed James his glass.

"Thank you," James took his wine and took a sip. It was chilled perfectly and James gave a satisfied nod.

Karen arrived first. She had hired the caterers at James' direction, and took charge of them. The rest of his staff soon followed in pairs. They were all as appropriately grateful as he required them to be for being invited to this black tie charity affair.

The menu James had approved for this evening at his table was a shrimp cocktail with Alaskan prawns, teriyaki tenderloin bites, a fresh caesar salad with the dressing prepared properly at tableside, and for the main course Coho salmon stuffed with crab, Yukon gold potato cakes, and steamed asparagus. There was also a caramel macchiato cheesecake for dessert.

Far more important than eating, however, was mingling and networking. James allowed his staff to greet him and thank him, before he left Karen in charge and departed to find more important people.

A string quartet set the tone for the evening from their little dais at one end of the pavilion. Only a few tables away Henrietta Van Cleft sat with Dorothea and Mason Whitmarsh, among others.

"Good evening," James greeted.

"James!" Henrietta reached for him. He wasn't about to let the elderly woman get up and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Dorothea," James did the same with her. While Henrietta was well old enough to be his grandmother, Dorothea was easily old enough to be his mother. "And Mason, good to see you," James offered his hand.

"And you, James. Good to have you back," Mason expressed as they shook. It was the first time James had seen Dorothea's husband since he had returned, as Mason didn't often make it to these events. This particular cause was dear the the Whitmarshes as they had lost a child to leukemia many years ago.

"Do you know my friend, Melinda, James?" Dorothea introduced the woman beside her that James had mistaken for her daughter.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," James turned up the charm. "Lovely to meet you, Melinda."

"James," Melinda smiled. "My husband, Justin."

"Justin," James offered his hand.

"How ya doin'?" Justin shook his hand.

James smiled to himself. He could read each one of these people like a book. Henrietta wore an elegant, black, taffeta and tulle gown with her trademark black shawl draped over the back of her chair on this warm evening. She was very much in her element and shone at these types of events. She was often largely behind them. Dorothea wore a wine colored dress of rich silk and took the business of the arts, and especially helping people, very seriously. Her husband simply could not be elsewhere for anything supporting Children's Hospital, though he found these events tiresome. Melinda was especially appealing, to straight men, in her little black dress. James could tell she was reasonably new to Seattle high society, though she clearly fit in and was eager to learn and contribute. Her husband, a handsome man who bore a resemblance to the banker James wanted to corner, looked miserable in his tux and would have been happier absolutely anywhere else.

"What are you drinking, dear boy?" Henrietta asked.

"A white blend from my own winery," James was pleased to answer. "It's called Rainshadow. I quite like it. Do try," he handed his glass to the old lady.

"Mmm!" Henrietta's eyes lit up.

And James knew what that meant. He turned toward his table and gestured for one of his waiters to join him. The taller waiter had been watching James carefully, just as Karen had instructed in case of just such a need, and immediately walked over to James.

"Mr. James?" the waiter enquired.

"Bring a bottle of the white and pour for the ladies," James instructed.

"You even brought servants?" Dorothea observed. "Why didn't we do that, Henrietta?"

"I have to admire your style, James," Mason complimented.

"That waiter looks so familiar," Melinda thought out loud.

"Does he?" Justin had paid no attention.

The Czech waiter returned promptly with a fresh cold bottle and expertly opened it at Henrietta's table.

"Mason, Justin, Rainshadow?" James offered.

"I don't mind if I do," Mason agreed.

"I'm good, but thanks," Justin replied. He and his wife lived down in Burien, on the far south side of the city, and he was driving. And the sooner the better.

"Is your name Milan?" Melinda asked as the waiter poured her glass.

"Yes, Ma'am," Milan was surprised.

James noted this carefully. How had she known that? He didn't even know his waiter's name.

"I thought so," Melinda put a hand on his hip as she spoke to him. "We've seen you at Garrett and Seth's."

James nearly dropped his own glass where he stood by Henrietta. Garrett, the investment banker who could make him richer, and Seth, the henchman who stood in his way.

"Oh, Miss Melinda, Mr. Justin," Milan smiled. "So nice to see you."

"You too," Melinda smiled.

"Pass along fondness and regard from Juan and me, to Mr. Seth and Mr. Garrett," Milan gestured to where his counterpart looked after James' table.

"We sure will," Melinda nodded.

"Keep their glasses filled," James instructed.

"Yes, Mr. James," Milan signaled his obedience.

James made a note to tip this waiter well. He had been attentive and ready to come when summoned, and even more importantly, thanks to him, James now knew this Melinda and her husband were worth getting to know.

"James, sit down here with us!" Henrietta enthused. James, of course, did not hesitate to do so. They had a true picnic at this table with everyone bringing something. Melinda and Dorothea dished out what appeared to be tuna salad on crisp lettuce leaves. James was missing his own meal, but didn't care as this was far more important.

"James?" Dorothea offered.

"Oh, no," James held up a hand. "Thank you. I'll go back in a moment," he pointed to his table. "And I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to say how nice it was to see, or meet, all of you, and to express how glad I am to be able to be part of such a worthy cause."

"Indeed it is. Indeed it is," Henrietta took his hand and patted it.

"None worthier," Mason lifted his glass.

"Children's Hospital does so much good," Dorothea added. "Thanks in no small part to the Department of Pediatrics."

"I thought the whole hospital was pediatrics," James was deliberately obtuse.

"I mean the University of Washington Medical Center, Department of Pediatrics," Dorothea explained.

"Oh, is it attached to the university?" James asked as if he didn't already know that.

"It certainly is, and the top pediatric hospital in the Pacific Northwest," Mason confirmed.

"You know, speaking of the university, I read recently that they have a thriving student exchange program," James segued flawlessly.

"Do they?" Henrietta hadn't known that.

"Upwards of three hundred students a year are exchanged with others from around the globe," James added.

"Isn't that marvelous!" Henrietta enthused.

"I couldn't help but wonder if there were programs to acclimate them to the city. I'd love to sponsor something," James shared.

"Oh!" Henrietta grabbed James' arm and her black lacquer cane. "We should go talk to Michael. I know I saw him around here somewhere. Help me up."

James, of course, did so. Once up, Henrietta paused to take another sip of her wine, then took James' arm and steered him away.

At the long table of items for the silent auction, three men in black tuxedos stood with one remarkably small woman. She had large, round, black framed tweety bird glasses and wore her clearly dyed dark hair in a bob. She wore a tux much like the men, though in place of a black bow tie, she wore a black silk scarf tied around her neck inside the open neck of her shirt.

"The Michaels," Henrietta pointed with her cane. "Michael!" she screeched. All four of them turned.

"James, this is Michael Young, President of our beloved university," Henrietta introduced. "Michael, this is James, a businessman and a dear."

"James," Michael offered his hand.

"Michael, so very nice to meet you," James smiled as they shook.

"You might know Michael McGinn," Henrietta introduced the taller Michael.

"I certainly know of the Mayor. A pleasure, Your Honor," James shook his hand as well.

"Allow me to introduce two of my favorite people," Michael Young began. "This is Dr. Miles Crittenton, Department of Communication, School of Journalism, and his wife, Dr. Sylvia Crittenton, Curator of the Suzzallo and Allen Libraries. Or, at least they are today. They keep threatening to retire on me."

"Gonna do some gardening," Miles declared.

"Oh, Miles! You haven't done any gardening even once in your life," Sylvia waved an arm.

"Gonna get a garden and then do," Miles paused, "gardening, things, in it."

"Oh!" Sylvia shook her head.

"It's nice to meet both of you," James smiled though he desperately wished these oddballs would shut the fuck up.

"Michael, James was just saying to me," Henrietta clutched James' arm and hand as she brought them back on track, "how much he would like to help your international students."

"Oh?" the university president seemed pleased by that. "Their needs are often varied and complex. We should talk to Annmarie. I'll introduce you. Excuse me," he said to the others before leading Henrietta and James away.

James had seen the lesbian table, but never imagined it held such important personages.

"Annmarie," Michael called as he approached. "You know Henrietta Van Cleft, of course."

"Miss Van Cleft," Annmarie rose to greet the elderly woman respectfully.

"Hello, Dear," Henrietta smiled.

"And this is her friend, James," Michael continued. "He was enquiring about our international programs and I thought I'd send him to my expert. James, our Provost and Chief Academic Officer, Annmarie Cruce."

"You've come to the right place, James," Annmarie shook his hand. She was a heavyset KD Lang in a tux.

"I'll leave you to it," Michael made his exit.

"Let me introduce the girls. This is my better half, Jennifer. She's the US Attorney for the Western District of Washington," Annmarie introduced the only person at the table in anything close to a dress. Jennifer wore a dark blue skirt suit and smiled her hello.

"My best friend in the whole wide world, Sally Clark, President of Seattle City Council," Annmarie continued to the last two women at the table, in tuxes like her. "And her better half, Carla."

"James and I have already met, though his credit card," Carla spoke up. "I spoke to your assistant. Those are my boys over there," she pointed to his table.

"Ah," James got it. "You own the catering company."

"How are the boys treating you? The food was good?" Carla grilled.

"The boys are quite good actually," James answered, thinking of Milan. "And I haven't eaten yet," he added, hoping to shut her up. It was yet another annoying delay.

"Sit down," Annmarie pulled out a chair for Henrietta and James sat down on her other side. "What can we do for you, James?" she took her own seat.

"I read that you have upwards of three hundred students exchange with universities overseas each year," James began. "I wondered what the students needs are to do that, and particularly, the students from overseas who arrive. How do they get acclimated? Where do they stay? What do they do? And, frankly, I wondered if there was anything I could do to help."

"Well, that's admirable," Annmarie smiled. She had no idea of the ulterior motive lurking beneath the surface. "Students heading abroad have all the issues you would imagine. Obtaining their passport and needed Visas, finances, housing and so forth. The biggest things, depending on where they are going, are cultural, economic and health issues. We place special emphasis on being aware of a country's laws regarding medication, HIV and sexual health. We strongly recommend students take condoms with them. There's no sense telling them they should behave like monks or nuns while they're away. We all know that's not going to happen. We take the safety of our students very seriously as well. There are special mandatory orientations depending on destination, in addition to special orientation sessions for women, and LGBTQ students."

"Ah, that's good," James nodded.

"Anyplace I'm in charge is going to have a strong focus and commitment to equality for women and LGBTQ students, and to diversity in general," Annmarie assured.

"I'm very glad to hear that," James smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"Our Office of International Students Services takes care of Visa and Immigration issues for incoming students," Annmarie continued. "The real help they need for all the everyday things, they get from FIUTS."

"FIUTS?" James had no idea what that was.

"The Foundation for International Understanding Through Students," Annmarie elaborated. "They help with everything from getting acclimated to the campus and city, to student bus passes, homestay and friendship programs. There's a lunch they sponsor once a month to bring all the international students together. They sponsor a Global Ambassador program for international students to go to a local high school and share their experiences and culture."

"And how would one go about helping with any of that?" James asked, though he was far more interested in one aspect, than any of the others.

"They are forever putting together social activities," Annmarie when on. "There's a trip planned for the top of the Space Needle, and during summer term there are camping trips to Rainier, Cascades and Olympic National Parks."

"Camping," James tried very hard to keep the distaste from his face and voice.

"My idea of camping is when room service stops at midnight," Jennifer spoke up.

"She's a princess," Annmarie commented without even looking at her wife.

"I'm afraid we quite agree!" Henrietta took James' hand.

"Perhaps there's a way to help, without sleeping on the ground, in a tent," James suggested.

"Of course there is. Here's what I'll do," Annmarie reached into her tux jacket pocket. "You give me a call at the office on monday. I'll connect you with Laura Wood, she's my Vice-Provost of Global Affairs, and Eva Schepler, she's the Executive Director of the foundation."

"Thank you," James took the card. "It occurs to me as well that the foundation could use specialized help in acclimating international LGBTQ students into the Emerald City."

"Oh, exactly," Annmarie agreed. "A successful, upstanding member of Seattle society, or you wouldn't be here," she spread her arms, "who is also a member of the Seattle gay community, is just what the foundation needs! You're really exactly what they're looking for, James. They'll be thrilled to have you."

"I only have a desire to give back and help," James smiled at all of them.

Step One, connect with the influential: Accomplished.

* * *

James did call the Provost's office on that following monday and Annmarie received his call warmly. She gave him the numbers she promised with instructions to wait until the afternoon so that she could make introductory calls first.

The call to the Vice-Provost went smoothly enough. They spoke for half an hour. The university had a keen grasp on handling the needs of its students headed overseas. The real opportunities were with the incoming students from overseas who needed help with just about everything. The message was clear. Call FIUTS.

And that was call next.

"FIUTS, Eva," she answered her line.

"Miss Schepler, this is James Visser," he sat comfortably in the tall, black leather chair in his spacious office.

"Oh, James! I've been expecting your call. And do call me, Eva," she was thrilled to hear from him.

"I will, Eva," James smiled to himself. "I attended a benefit picnic over the weekend with Provost Cruce and our conversation turned to you and your good work."

"Yes, she told me!" Eva enthused.

"And I wondered how I could help," James finished.

"James, there are a thousand and one ways. We're a non-profit organization and funds are as much of an issue as anything else. I know you're a businessman and no doubt you have many demands on your time. A busy man like yourself might consider making a donation," Eva prompted.

"I can and will do that, Eva, but the most valuable thing I have to offer is my time," James pledged. "I'd love to get involved."

"And that would be even better. When can you come in?" Eva asked.

"Just say when and I'll clear my schedule," James offered.

"Can you come in today, around four? Is that too sudden?" Eva enquired.

"Not at all. Where are you?" James asked.

"We're in the HUB. Are you familiar with the university?" Eva prompted.

"I am familiar with the university," James confirmed. So very familiar.

"Room two oh six," Eva finished. "Look for parking lot N twenty two."

"I know the one. See you at four then. I look forward to it," James smiled and hung up. "Karen, if I have anything from three thirty on, cancel it!" he yelled out the open door of his office.

James drove with the top down, it was such a nice day. The campus was beautiful and it was a pleasure just to drive into it. James was most pleased as he very much had a feeling that he was heading to meet his destiny. He took Memorial Way onto the campus and knew that the winding Northeast Stevens Way would take him through the picturesque grounds directly to his destination.

James parked in lot N22 and deliberately left the top down. If some college boy was impressed by the beautiful car and wanted a ride, he sure as hell would give him one. James wondered at the wisdom of that as he walked toward the Husky Union Building and slipped his suit jacket back on. Picking up a boy here, now, could interfere with his plan, and nothing could be allowed to do that.

Room 206 was easy enough to find. It was in fact, several connected rooms and all of them shabby. All of the furniture was old and had seen better days. James briefly considered if outfitting their suite with all new and expensive furniture would be a good way to ingratiate himself, until he met Eva face to face.

The smallest room was her office, and it was a closet. A credenza and hutch sat behind her desk, both pushed flush against the side wall which gave her just enough room to get in and out from behind the desk. Boxes containing who knew what, were stacked in the free back corner, a corkboard adorned the open wall, and just enough space remained for two old and threadbare chairs in front of her desk.

The woman herself was dressed in a string tank top and jeans, and much younger than James imagined she would be. She looked to be about his age and took no care for her appearance. Her brown hair just hung from her head, limp, lifeless, dull and mousey. She was forever tucking it behind her ears which James found to irritate him no end after being in her presence not half a minute.

In point of fact, Eva Schepler put the needs of her students, and staff, ahead of any other consideration. New furniture would not dazzle her. Dedication to match her own, would.

"What can I do for Eva?" James asked as he sat before her desk in her office after they had spoken a few brief minutes.

"Well, goodness, where do I start?" Eva considered. "This is an easier week, actually. Summer orientation is behind us. There is a camping trip next weekend."

"I wouldn't be much good to you at a campsite, I'm afraid," James smiled.

"Tom and Andrew handle that. I'll introduce you to everyone here in a bit," Eva dismissed.

"Is transportation an issue? Would a bus be helpful?" James offered.

"Transportation was built into the cost. The real challenge is always getting the students outfitted with everything they need for the camping trip," Eva informed.

"I see," James saw an opening. He pulled out his engraved business card holder and took a card from it. "Just email a list of everything your students require and I will have it delivered tomorrow. The students need buy nothing."

"James, that's most generous of you!" Eva took his card. "I will do that!"

"That's nothing," James dismissed. "What else can I do?" he offered with a big smile.

"Every friday we have what we call FIUTS Fridays. This week we're going to Summerfest in West Seattle. That's always fun. And next week is the Bite of Seattle food festival. We're always looking for new things to do. We could always use help with that," Eva answered.

"How do you get to West Seattle?" James asked.

"One of the guys or I lead them on the bus. They all have a U-PASS. That's one of the things we make new students do first," Eva informed.

"What time do you leave?" James grilled.

"At five, from the parking lot at the Burke Museum café," Eva answered.

"I will be there at five with two motor coaches to pick all of you up. Will two do it?" James smiled.

"Oh! Yes, I'm sure it would!" Eva was impressed.

"I'll do the same the following week for Bite of Seattle. And I'll see what else I can come up with," James promised.

"James, that's just wonderful of you," Eva expressed her appreciation. "This wednesday is the monthly lunch that we host here in the HUB south ballroom. It's at eleven thirty. Come by if you can."

"I'll do that. Perhaps I can have it catered for you. Chinese or Italian?" James offered.

"No, no," Eva shook her head. "The point is to have a mixer and foster conversation. We serve peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. What could be more American than that?"

James chastised himself for not seeing something so obvious. "How about a seafood buffet? What could be more Pacific Northwest than that?"

"That would cost a fortune. We get hundreds of students!" Eva pointed out.

"Consider it done," James smiled. A small price to pay for the potential payoff.

"James, that's really above and beyond," Eva was appreciative. "There's a new facilitator orientation and training next week wednesday at one thirty. I'd like you to attend. I think you could do so much. It's only an hour. And then that evening at six, we have a cocktail party. We call it the Homestay Houseparty. It's in one of our long term host's homes, for hosts and prospective hosts to meet, mingle and learn from each other and about the program. I'd like you to consider coming to that too. Everyone for summer term is placed, but we're working right now to place students for fall term. Do you think you might be willing to host a student?"

"That never even occurred to me, Eva," James smoothly lied through his teeth with a most convincing smile. "I would like to learn more about that."

"Come to the cocktail party. I'll be there. I'll introduce you to some of our hosts and they can answer any questions you have," Eva thought that she was hooking him.

"I'll do that. What an interesting idea," the virtuoso played her like a finely tuned instrument and she didn't even know it. "What does that entail?"

"Incoming international students often have a difficult time arranging for permanent housing in advance," Eva explained. "Especially if they want something off campus. We pair the students with a host as best we can, based on common interests, fields of study, languages spoken or areas of the world."

"Fields of study, common interests?" James mused aloud. "You must get gay students. I imagine a safe and welcoming environment for them is of special concern."

"It absolutely is," Eva confirmed. "I'm glad you brought that up. Annmarie told me that you're gay. We do get gay students. This is the Pacific Northwest and people are very open minded, for the most part, but, James, it would be so great for our program if you would agree to host. A place that we know would be a safe space would mean so much. Now, the homestays are anywhere from one week to three. They rarely go longer, but sometimes do. Circumstances vary."

"Eva, I'd love to do anything I can to help," James smiled and spread his hands. The whole thing had been her idea, after all. He was only agreeing.

"Come meet the guys," Eva rose and came out from behind her desk. "I think everyone is still here."

James followed her out into the open, shared office spaces. Hand-me-down, entirely mismatched furniture filled the rooms. Four men and one women, all younger than James and Eva, turned to them.

"Guys, I want you to meet James," Eva began as a general announcement. "He's volunteered his time and resources to aid us in our efforts. He's promised us busses to transport our students to Summerfest and Bite of Seattle."

"Oh, wow," one of the men spoke up.

"That's great!" another enthused.

"That's not all. James is going to cater a seafood buffet for our lunch on wednesday!" Eva exclaimed.

"Holy crap, man! We get hundreds of students!" the first man who had spoken was wide eyed.

"I'm very happy to help," James smiled at them.

"And, we're hoping to talk him into being a homestay host as well," Eva held up her crossed fingers.

"Oh, please do!" the younger woman clapped her hands.

"James, this is Michael. He handles student programs," Eva introduced a rugged, bearded man in a flannel shirt.

"Michael," James offered his hand.

"James, welcome!" Michael eagerly shook James' hand.

"Oh, Michael, I almost forgot to mention. James is sending over camping equipment for all your students going on your camping trip!" Eva added.

"Hey, wow! That's great, man," Michael rose from his desk. This, evidently, merited a hug as he grabbed James in a one armed, lean in at the shoulder, straight guy hug.

"Glad to be of help," James patted the man's back.

"And this is Tom," Eva continued. "He handles educational programs."

Tom was a pretty little princess in a pink button down and snug jeans, and very much his counterpart's opposite. James was far less enthused to meet this one. If Eva already had a gay man on staff, it made him less special.

"Tom," James offered his hand again. Tom would almost certainly have to go.

"Nice to meet you, James. Thanks for everything that you're doing!" Tom smiled brightly. If he thought he had a chance, he was sorely mistaken.

"This is Andrew," Eva continued. "He handles orientations and everything else I throw at him. Andreas handles community programs. And Miss Allison handles scheduling and logistics, and venues, and all kinds of things. She'll be the one who assigns the student for your homestay," Eva added with a wishful look.

"Will she indeed?" James smiled. "Nice to meet all of you."

"We'll see you at lunch on thursday, James," Eva steered him toward the door.

"I'll have the buffet set up by eleven. My staff will call to coordinate," James promised. "Happy to have met you," he offered his hand.

"Oh, no," Eva took his hand and just held it in both of hers. "We're so happy to have met you!"

James walked out of the HUB quite pleased with his performance. He was in. All he had to do now was deliver.

Step Two, introductions from on high to exactly the right people: Accomplished.

* * *

The following morning an email came in from Michael with a list of all the camping gear that would be required for his students to have a completely outfitted camping trip. Michael made a point to note that everything was not expected and anything would help. Karen saw to it that every item on the list, and more besides, were delivered to the HUB that very day.

Carla herself was on hand, along with every member of her staff and every one of her vans. She had done a few large wedding receptions, but this was her biggest job to date. And were it not buffet style, she could not have handled it without hiring a great deal more staff on no notice.

The buffet was set up on provided tables in two rows in the sleek, modern ballroom. Andrew and Andreas appeared and set up the beverage station at the end of one of the rows. Cups, James couldn't help but notice, were conspicuously absent. Andreas explained that, as part of their commitment to staying green, they did not provide disposable cups. Rather, the students were required to bring their own cup, or purchase a reusable one from the HUB shop. James also learned then that Michael and Tom were Eva's only actual employees. Andrew, Andreas and Allison were graduate students who volunteered their time.

James stood by and watched as students began to arrive. He was perfectly put together and elegant in his dark gray Armani suit, in direct contrast to the students who were all very casual. And casual was a kind word for some of them. Like any group of college students, some were downright sloppy with little attention paid to personal hygiene. Did someone in a dirty tee shirt and in need of a shower expect to get anywhere in the business world? James wouldn't hire them to take out his trash.

"James," Carla approached him and handed him a mug with her company logo on it.

"What's this?" James asked as he took it.

"Something special, just for you," Carla returned to the line.

James looked at the liquid with the tiny bubbles forming and knew immediately what it was. He raised the mug to her with a smile and took a sip of his champagne.

"Well, well. Isn't this something!" Eva arrived and sidled up to James.

"Eva," James smiled his greeting.

"This is an impressive spread. And just look at how excited they all are, chattering away with each other," Eva positively radiated happiness. It was clear that she thought of all the exchange students as her kids. To see them learn, be happy, fulfilled and successful, was her joy in life. And anyone who helped her in that mission, had the key to her trust.

"May I get you something to drink?" James offered.

"I brought my mug," Eva held it up. "I'll get some soda."

"I have something special for us," James took her mug and walked behind the nearest row of tables. "Carla, I need another special," he handed over Eva's mug.

Carla went to a nearby chest, pulled the bottle of champagne from the ice and poured. "Here you go," she handed it over.

"I needed this, by the way. Thank you for thinking of it," James expressed to Carla and returned to Eva.

"Oh!" Eva took a sip and was surprised. "I wasn't expecting this!"

"Something special for the adults," James gave her a wink.

"I'll say," Eva took another sip.

"Look at this!" a balding black man in an immaculate suit joined them. He carried himself with the confidence and aire of the very well educated.

"Oh, Dr. Suite," Eva greeted him, "I'd like you to meet James Visser. He provided lunch for us today. James, Dr. Denzel Suite, Vice-Provost of Student Life."

"A pleasure, doctor," James offered his hand.

"Most generous of you, James," Denzel smiled as they shook. James took an immediate dislike to the man. Had he invited the doctor to call him James? Had the doctor given leave to call him anything other than doctor while calling him by his first name? Still, at this stage, the man had to at least be tolerated if nothing else.

"We have seafood stew, Alaskan cod fish and chips, lobster mac and cheese," James gestured. "And on this side the sandwiches, salmon clubs and turkey clubs just in case, and bagel sandwiches with egg salad and salmon."

"Grab a plate, doctor," Eva bid.

"I believe I will," Denzel rubbed his hands together. "Are you joining me?"

"Why not?" James wore a convincing, but entirely fake smile.

They sat among students from India, Taiwan, Vietnam and Nepal. The Vice-Provost engaged these foreign young people on every imaginable topic. The differences in their cultures and experiences varied greatly. James found the whole thing unbearably tedious. If he didn't need to be here in person to be visible and drink up the gratitude, he could think of a dozen things he would rather be doing.

Like making money.

The commercial real estate portion of his empire, James handled personally. This was where the real money was. A building on Melrose Avenue, sandwiched between Yale Avenue, Olive Way and the I-5 northbound off ramp downtown had caught his eye. It was built in 1916 and had a great deal of architectural character. James could see enormous potential for lofts in the sprawling five story building. The location was very convenient to both downtown and capital hill and would draw from both. James set his eye to this project.

Friday, and another event to which James had committed himself, arrived all too quickly.

James arrived home in time to change into snug jeans and a smart polo shirt before his coaches arrived to pick him up enroute. He wondered, as he sat in the passenger side front row of the huge empty bus, just what kind of participation would really turn out for this event. It was Friday night. Surely a college student had better things to do than tag along to a festival. Were it him, he would concern himself with finding a mouth and ass to use.

The answer arrived in the form of the throng that spilled from the sidewalk into the parking lot and blocked the buses' path. Eva stood in the front of the crowd and knew the two huge motor coaches that displayed a sign reading 'UW Charter' in their front windows, were for her. James swung down out of the first bus to greet her.

"James!" Eva grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Eva," James smiled over her shoulder. That the head of the organization for international students greeted him so warmly in front of all of them, could only serve to engender their trust.

"This is just wonderful, James," Eva finally pulled back.

"Our coaches each seat fifty six. Will we fit everyone in?" James asked.

"I don't think we'll have more than a hundred and twelve, but if we do, they'll squeeze in," Eva assured. "Everyone, let's load up!" she called. "Tom, Andy, take charge in the other bus," Eva directed as the crush of exchange students pressed forward.

That Eva had Tom the Princess as one of her helpers this evening was the worst possible choice. He was openly gay and attractive, and ten years younger than James. As such, he was closer in age to the students and someone with whom they could more easily relate. James would have to step up his game.

Eva insisted on waiting until five fifteen in case any stragglers were late and there were a couple. At five fifteen sharp, they pulled out of the Burke Museum parking lot and headed off campus for the freeway.

"This is so nice, James. The amount of time this will save, not to mention the comfort," Eva sat in the front passenger side row with James.

"When you said you were all going to take the bus all the way down to West Seattle, I have to admit, I cringed," James revealed.

"There's a Rapidride route part of the way, but even still, it's close to a two hour trip each way," Eva admitted.

"Just as awful as I imagined," James nodded.

"I should have asked you before, about coming back...," Eva began.

"I imagine that needs to be staggered. I've ordered one bus to make a return trip every hour, on the hour, from eight to midnight," James answered her question before she finished asking it.

"That's perfect! I'll text Tom to make that announcement on his bus," Eva pulled out her cell.

The rush hour drive was not difficult heading down into the city center, as most of the traffic was heading the opposite direction. It only grew heavier as they headed across into West Seattle.

The West Seattle Bridge causeway ended and became Fauntleroy Way. A few blocks further and they turned onto Alaska Street. They were forced to turn on 42nd Avenue due to the closed streets, and stopped next to the tiny Junction Plaza Park.

"Is this where they'll pick us up?" Eva asked.

"It is," James confirmed.

"Everyone," Eva stood and held up her hands, "may I have your attention, please?"

James was surprised by how quickly the college students quieted down to listen to an authority figure. And he liked it.

"The buses will also take us back to UW and we'll meet them right here. Return buses start at eight and will run every hour until midnight," Eva informed. "Does everyone have your UPASS?" she waited while most responded that they did. "Okay, if you want to stay later than midnight or go back early, you can always take public transportation, but of course, I would recommend coming back with us."

James stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "May I make an announcement?"

"And, everyone, this is James Visser," Eva introduced him. "He was kind enough to sponsor our trip tonight."

Applause that James was not expecting suddenly broke out and James held up his hands. "No, please. Please. I'm just thrilled to be able to attend this festival with you. It's just before six right now," James consulted his diamond encrusted Breguet. "At seven I will be in the beer garden. Anyone who is over twenty one, and I will check, is welcome to join me and the beers are on me."

"Oh, James," Eva began, but was entirely drowned out by the cheering. James turned, motioned for the driver to open the door and dashed down out of the bus. He ran back to the second bus. The driver saw him and opened the door for him just as he arrived. James joined Tom who stood at the front making the same announcement that Eva just had. He put a hand on Tom's shoulder and stood close to him in the aisle as if they were close, old friends.

"Everyone, this is James," Tom introduced him much as Eva had. "He provided our transportation today," Tom led the appreciative round of applause himself.

"No, no, please," James waved a hand again. "I just wanted to say, welcome and have a good time. And that I will be in the beer garden at seven. Anyone over twenty one, and I will check, is welcome to join me and the beers are on me," he gave Tom a smile he didn't at all mean, and exited the bus.

West Seattle Summerfest closed multiple streets to traffic. The main five lane artery of California Street was closed from Genesee on the north end, down to Edmunds on the south. These three blocks were packed with sidewalk sales and vendors selling all manner of crafts and imported items.

In the bank parking lot at Edmunds and California, was the GreenLife exposition. Sponsored by Sustainable West Seattle, there was a large garden and educational programs for living life in the 'green lane.' A home canning demonstration was in progress and a surprising number of students joined to watch this.

Alaska Street, west of California, under tents that spanned the whole street, were art exhibits of every imaginable form, sponsored by the Twilight Artist Collective. James felt compelled to walk through and Eva went with him. Only a few minutes in, he spotted the intriguing couple he had met at the Children's Hospital benefit. Melinda and Justin wandered through the art and James immediately looked for Garrett. And sure enough, there he was! Now that he saw them together, James understood the connection. Justin and Garrett had to be related, almost certainly brothers. Melinda and Justin would have a favorable impression of him, being a friend of Dorothea Whitmarsh and Henrietta Van Cleft. This was the perfect opportunity to try again to corner the banker.

James just started to take a step in their direction when he caught sight of the roadblocks. Both of Public Enemy Number One's henchmen were present as well, along with the additional Arab looking fuck. The last thing James needed while trying to cement his relationship with UW and FIUTS in particular, was to expose them to people who would not hesitate to spew hate and lies. James deftly steered Eva away and avoided a confrontation.

Alaska Street east of California was the location of all the food vendors. James got himself some chicken teriyaki skewers while Eva opted for a slice of pizza.

As they ate, they continued to wander north along the vendors and sidewalk sales. They ran into their people here and there, and James was glad Eva had stuck to his side. He didn't know all of them on sight and this way he was able to engage with most of them individually, if only to ask if they were having a good time and what they enjoyed most. Many pledged to see him in the beer garden at seven. As it neared that time, he and Eva continued to make their way north along California. The last block, between Oregon and Genesee, housed the community tent, the beer garden and at the very north end, the California Stage where live bands played all weekend.

The beer garden was sponsored by Pyramid Breweries and thus sold only Pyramid brews. James didn't like beer and liked wheat beers, in which Pyramid specialized, even less. The garden was cordoned off by potted hedges and had a fair number of picnic tables, though nothing like the number required for the number of people who wanted a beer. Pyramid was offering four of their creations on tap, their signature Hefeweizen, an apricot ale that was also wheat based, an India Pale Ale called Thunderhead, and the seasonal summer offering they called Curve Ball.

James opted for a Curve Ball, as he knew he would not like any of the others, and decided at first sip that the name suited it well. The golden blonde, cold conditioned ale was almost good. Eva selected the apricot ale and seemed to enjoy it, though James couldn't imagine how.

"Here they come," Eva pointed out as a group of their students came through the opening in the hedge wall. It was two minutes after seven. Tom and Andreas were among them, more than ready to avail themselves of a free beer.

"Barkeep, I'm going to need quite a few beers," James had deliberately remained close to the makeshift bar. "Tom, earn your beer by checking IDs for me," he instructed.

"I know for most of them," Tom asserted.

"Those you don't know, then," James agreed. Tom and Andreas both had a Thunderhead, as did most of the boys. The majority of women opted for the apricot wheat beer.

As did a young Japanese man who hovered close to James for a few minutes before working up the courage to speak to him. "Thank you very much for the beer, Sir," he was especially polite and even made a little bow as he said this.

"You're entirely welcome," James was almost taken by this smaller, younger man. "We haven't met properly. James Visser," he offered his hand.

"Yasuke Tanaka," Yasuke combined western and eastern customs by grasping James' offered hand and rather than shake it, just held it and gave a proper bow.

"Are you sure you're old enough to have a beer, Yasuke?" James asked and just as quickly realized that he had no idea what that meant in Japan. "Are you twenty one, I mean?" he clarified. The kid certainly didn't look it and the very last thing he needed was a Contributing to the Delinquency of a Minor issue with the West Seattle Police. Morton could probably handle it, but the more favors he earned and the less he owed, the better.

"Oh, yes, Sir," Yasuke pulled out his wallet and produced his UW ID to prove it.

"Good, thank you," James nodded and took a sip from his big plastic cup.

"What do you do, Mr. James?" Yasuke asked with a wide smile.

"I do all kinds of things," James answered.

Another group of students arrived and headed toward them. James recognized some of them and put a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Get them all beers, Tom," James instructed and turned to the bartender. "This man will be ordering for me. Just hold onto my credit card, please."

"Yes, Sir," the bartender complied.

"I own several businesses, Yasuke," James returned to his conversation. "I dabble in commercial real estate, coffee, wine, imports and spa treatments."

"Wow," Yasuke was impressed.

"What about you? What is your area?" James wanted to appear engaged and interested in the students, especially with Eva and her staff looking on.

"I study veterinary medicine," Yasuke had a fairly good grasp of English, but struggled with the word veterinary.

"I see," James nodded. Yasuke's interest in him wasn't as a role model in business.

"I like to meet handsome American," Yasuke was a bit more bold.

"I imagine there are quite a number of handsome American students on your campus," James was certain.

"I like older man," Yasuke clarified.

"Do you," James gave a slow nod with his smile. Did this kid think he was seducing him? "How do you say gay in Japanese, Yasuke?"

"Do you mean to say gay that means homosexual, or the word homosexual?" Yasuke asked.

"I wouldn't use the word homosexual, so, yes, I mean gay," James answered.

"It is a word we get from you. We pronounce gei," Yasuke informed.

"Well, it's nice to meet a brother from Japan," James touched his plastic cup to Yasuke's.

The noise from the California Stage spilled over for blocks and a new band started up after several moments of silence. It was just more discordant noise to James, but several of the students became quite enthused. Several young women insisted that Yasuke come hear the band with them and away he went.

"He sure would like a taste of you," Tom observed with a smile. He had witnessed the exchange between James and his admirer.

"He won't be getting one," James assured.

"Not your type?" Tom asked.

"He's a student. I wouldn't do that," James stated.

"We're all adults," Tom gestured to where Andreas sat close against one of the female exchange students at one of the tables. He did very much appear quite into her. James was sure that physically inserting himself into her was very much on the younger man's mind.

"They are both technically students," James pointed out. "I didn't get involved with your organization to staff my harem or shop for a lover. Is that why you're here?" he challenged.

"Naw," Tom shook his head and leaned on the bar. "Some of these kids can be fun, but," he paused to look James over pointedly, "I need a real man."

So Yasuke wasn't James' only admirer. James thought that Tom needed a real man as well. One that would pound him through the mattress, and then pound him through the floor. Though James' itch was starting to scream again for a scratch, there was no way he was going to be that man. Though Tom had a cute face and attractive build, James wasn't attracted to princess types. Not to mention the fact that there was no way he could fuck Tom without beating that perpetual smirk off his face.

James began to wonder if this had been a test, and if he had he passed.

* * *

The following wednesday, James showed up for new facilitator orientation. In truth, had Karen not kept his schedule and reminded him, he would have totally forgotten it, so seriously did he take 'facilitator training.' Had he not pulled off West Seattle Summerfest with aplomb? Far better than they could, or would, have done themselves.

Room 337 in the HUB building was a classroom the like of which might be found in any high school. James sat in a chair in back and tried very hard to look interested and engaged while Andrew, hot in just a tank top and shorts James had to admit, took the floor.

"Oh, James!" Eva bustled into the back of the room through a rear door. She carried a thick file and wore a look of consternation on her face.

"Eva," James forced his most charming smile.

"I'm so glad I could run into you here," Eva pulled a chair close to James and sat down beside him. Andrew continued with his program while his boss spoke as quietly as possible in the back.

"Something you need?" James enquired sweetly.

"Yes, to be perfectly honest. I'm in quite a bind, actually," Eva revealed. "I really hate to spring this on you like this, but I'm really stuck."

"Tell me what it is, Eva," James put a hand on top of hers on her file. "I'll do anything I can to help. I hope you know that."

"Don't say that before you've heard what it is," Eva cautioned with a raised hand.

"Tell me," James prompted.

"I'm having a homestay crisis. The family that was slated to host this student," Eva put her free hand flat on the file, "had a grandparent die unexpectedly last night and they're flying out today."

"When does he or she arrive?" James asked.

"He arrives tomorrow and I have no place for him to stay," Eva finally came to it.

"Yes you do," James smiled and patted her hand. "Tell me what to do and how to do it."

"Well, let's see, there's so much," Eva put her hands to her cheeks. "Normally there's an application process, but I can take care of that. We typically do a home inspection to make sure the place meets certain criteria."

"Are you busy right now? I'll drive," James offered.

"Oh! You mean, to your house?" Eva leaned forward. "Right now?" she consulted her Target Mossimo watch. "How far do you live?"

"It's an easy drive," James stood up. Eva rose and eagerly followed.

They stopped by her second floor offices so Eva could grab her handbag, and then headed for the car.

One the way James learned all about Luca Orlandino from the town of Locarno, just across the Swiss border, in the mountains north of Milan. A student that was being exchanged from the University of Turin. There was a picture attached to Eva's file, but James didn't get a good look at it while he was driving.

"We usually prefer to have housing closer to campus," Eva commented as they drove though Belltown. "We know our hosts have busy lives. We certainly don't expect you to drive your student around everywhere."

"I have a service that I often use as well," James pointed out. "Luca is welcome to use it if he needs a ride," James pulled up to the front of his building.

"How much would that cost?" Eva was concerned. "Money is almost always an issue for our students."

"I get a bill once a month. It's a business expense. Luca won't be charged," James smiled as he parked the car right at the front entrance of The Summit.

"What a lovely building," Eva got out of the Jaguar.

"Shall I have the car parked for you, Mr. Visser?" Diondre asked as he held open one of the double doors for them.

"Diondre, this is my good friend, Eva Schepler. She is welcome at any time," James instructed. "And we'll only be a few minutes, but I'll leave you the key if you need to move it."

"Yes, Sir," Diondre accepted the fob as James dropped into into his hand. James escorted Eva to the elevators and up to the 14th floor.

"James!" Eva had the typical reaction when people entered his home and saw the view of the Sound and the Olympic Mountains beyond.

"I call it home," James smiled as he shut his front door behind them.

"This is a million dollar view!" Eva was suitably impressed.

"It was more than that. Living room, dining room, kitchen," James pointed out. "And through here is what was once the master bedroom," he led the way into the spacious bedroom.

The upholstered fabric headboard of the king size bed was mounted to the wall, as were the floating bedside tables of pale wood, and the shaded lamps. The expensive looking bed coverings gave no hint of what happened to the last man who came in here with James. The entire wall opposite the bed had built in drawers and a desk with shelving above and a large center space where the flatscreen television was mounted. Like a hotel room, the full glass wall had two comfortable upholstered chairs and a table between with a lamp.

"The ensuite is through there," James gestured.

"Oh, wow," Eva stuck her head into the big bathroom with a garden tub, separate shower and double vanity.

"This will be Luca's space," James stated. "I'll show you the rest of the house if you would like," he led the way. "My bedroom and study are down here."

They came to the study first which was a decent sized room with a custom, built in desk along the glass wall and spanned the length of it. A high back and very comfortable looking white leather chair sat in the center of the long desk. A sofa and coffee table sat along one side wall and what might have been a dinette set, but was now a small conference table with four white leather chairs, sat on the other.

The master suite was an even larger bedroom than the first with another king bed against a black leather wall mounted headboard. Here again the bedside tables and lamps were also mounted to the wall. Opposite the bed the entire wall was one long built in dresser with twelve columns of drawers. The only furniture in the room aside from the bed, were two club chairs positioned between the foot of the bed and the dresser wall, facing each other. James had his own massive ensuite, but didn't bother to show her that.

The condo also had a home theatre with two rows of seats. The first row was divided by a wide armrest to make two separate recliners. The second row was built like a loveseat, elevated above the first, facing the largest flatscreen Eva had ever seen. A home gym had free weights, a treadmill facing the glass wall and a tanning bed. High on the glass wall, a flatscreen hung from where it was mounted to the ceiling. More often than not, James watched the news when on his treadmill, rather than simply enjoy his view.

The last room, tucked into a far corner, was a large and spacious family room that also had a fireplace. It was a less formal room than the living room, with a comfortable leather sectional and situated in a corner of the building such that it had a great view of downtown and Rainier in the distance beyond. Another big flatscreen stood on a low table across the glass corner. A full wet bar with pot lights and under cabinet lighting, was nearly a full second kitchen. Here there were upper cabinets and in addition to the stainless steel side by side refrigerator, was a refrigerator sized wine cooler where the stove would have been. A round glass and chrome table with black leather chairs completed the space.

"You have so much room, James!" Eva continued to be impressed.

"I bought two condos and combined them," James informed. "I might have preferred a higher floor, but these were the only two available together at the time. Luca can have his run of the place, aside from my bedroom and study."

"He won't want to leave!" Eva exclaimed.

"Perhaps not!" James laughed with her.

* * *

James put miles on his still extremely new car that day. He drove Eva back to the university and then returned to his office at 7th and Stewart, on the border of Belltown and downtown. That evening was the cocktail party for and by homestay hosts, which James absolutely had to attend now. He worked until six and headed north again.

Almost exactly a mile due north of UW, just off 65th Street, was the home of Barb and Pete. It was a quiet, suburban, well established if not overly well cared for, neighborhood. In many places the lawns had begun to overtake the sidewalks and in others weeds grew right through the cracks. Some homes took care of that while others didn't. The narrow residential street was lined with cars on both sides. James parked in the long line of Toyotas, Hondas, Fords and Nissans, certain that this was the first Jaguar to have ever graced this street.

The home of Barb and Pete, who would not be called Barbara and Peter, was as pedestrian middle class as it could possibly be. The front door opened directly into the living room. The house was old, but in excellent repair. It was the taste level that left James' skin crawling. A lumpy, plaid sofa with ruffled skirting circa 1980 was the centerpiece of the living room. And James quickly discovered it was all downhill from there.

It was a surprise to find teenagers present. Barb and Pete had a 16 year old son and a 14 year old daughter, who both attended Roosevelt High School, a mere five blocks away. Foreign exchange students, it seemed, were for the most part from fairly large families and accustomed to having younger siblings in the house. Something that James had to admit, had never occurred to him.

By far the most interesting person James met in this house was Ismar, a student from Bosnia. He had been at UW a little over six months, but spent almost all of the first month with this family while waiting for his campus housing to be ready. The younger man was tall with short, dark blonde hair and large hands and feet. There was something primal and virile about Ismar that James had to admire.

"We feel like we have three kids now," Barb told everyone listening. She stood in the eat-in kitchen of her home with her husband, their newest and oldest son, James, Eva, and two other couples. Barb and Pete's biological kids were only too happy to talk about their new older brother as well, and answered a myriad of questions from other parents who were considering becoming hosts themselves. While Barb and Pete were a bit thick about the middle, their kids appeared athletic.

"I drove Hunter to soccer, Michelle to softball and Ismar to U dub," Barb continued. It was clear that she made no differentiation between the three.

"They are very good to me," Ismar spoke English surprisingly well, though his accent was clear. "I have a second family now. And a second home," he put his arm around his second father's shoulders. As a muslim, he was more comfortable being affectionate with his host father than his host mother. Pete was shorter than Ismar and put his hand up his newest son's back to hang onto his shoulder.

"James has a student arriving tomorrow," Eva informed.

"Oh, do you?" Barb put a hand on James' arm. "How wonderful. You'll have a host son like our Ismar!"

"I would much prefer to think of him as a younger brother," James stated.

"Of course. Look at you. You look so young," Barb gushed. "Do you have younger kids? Where is your wife?"

"I don't have a wife," James spoke as politely as he could force himself to be when all he wanted to do was throw his glass of cheap, undrinkable wine in her face.

"Oh? Is a bachelor pad a good place for a student? Don't you boys be out carousing all night!" Barb lectured goodnaturedly.

"I'm a businessman, Barb. I don't carouse," James grip on his glass was such that he was afraid it might break. It was that or punch this woman square in her face.

"Every single unit in campus housing is technically a bachelor pad, Barbie," Pete pointed out.

"What did you do the day Ismar arrived?" Eva enquired as she attempted to bring them back on point.

"We took the family out for dinner," Barb answered simply.

"Barb met me at the airport," Ismar added, "and brought me back here to this beautiful house. Hunter helped me with my bags and we set up our room together. It was so nice sharing his room with him. It was just like being with my own brother at home. My other brother at my other home," he corrected himself.

"Hunter has bunkbeds in his room," Barb explained. "One teammate of his or another is always staying over. We moved another desk in there so they could both do their homework."

So they shared a room. James glanced at Hunter who was engaged in conversation with another couple nearby. He couldn't help but wonder how many times those pretty teenage lips had been wrapped around Bosnian cock. From the look of these two, the answer was clearly never. But they should have been.

"I didn't want Barbie to have to do any cooking that night," Pete added. "I wanted us all to be able to just sit down and get to know each other."

"What did you do the following day?" Eva prompted.

"That was a busy day," Barb admitted. "Ismar needed to check in at the university so I drove him down there in the morning."

"That afternoon Barb helped me get my mobile phone and took me to the bank," Ismar picked up. "But the best was just being a part of their family. They all really made me feel so welcome. I loved going to Hunter and Michelle's games! I still go. I would not miss it."

"You can just imagine what a hit this handsome boy was with all Michelle's girlfriends," Barb chuckled, "but he was always a perfect gentleman."

"He still has dinner with us every thursday," Pete stated.

"Thursday is family night," Ismar confirmed with a nod. "I love to spend it with my family."

"James, I'll write down Barb and my numbers for you, in case anything comes up or you have any questions as you go along," Pete thought he was helpful.

"That would be great, Pete, thank you," James forced a smile. He would call them the very minute hell froze.

"James, try a meatball," Barb snatched one up herself. Several dozen of the things sat with little wooden toothpicks sticking out of them, in some kind of dark sauce.

"No, thank you, Barb. I had a very late lunch," James lied. In truth, he had skipped lunch and was starved, but wasn't about to eat anything in this house.

In the end, James stayed as long as he could possibly stand it. He fought the urge to brush off the sleeve of his custom silk suit, where Barb kept grabbing his arm, until he was on the sidewalk.

The grilled lamb brochette with orzo, sauteed spinach and Greek cucumber sauce that he picked up at Brasserie Margaux on the way home really hit the spot.

The only thing James had to do to prepare the room for Luca's arrival, was to remove the lube and condoms from the bedside table drawer in that bedroom.

* * *

Luca's flight schedule had been shared with James. The poor kid had started out on SAS Scandinavian from Milan Linate to Copenhagen Kastrup. This was followed by another SAS flight, transatlantic to Washington Dulles, where he cleared Immigration and Customs, before his last transcontinental flight on United Airlines. By the time his final flight landed at SeaTac, Luca had been travelling, including driving time to Milan, for a full twenty six hours.

James made himself comfortable with a copy of Businessweek in the baggage claim area. It was eight o'clock when he sat down, eight minutes after United 765 was due to land. James knew United landed at the North Satellite building and therefore he had plenty of time. He was chic in snug black jeans and a white dress shirt that he wore untucked, with only the middle three buttons buttoned, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He was halfway through an interesting article when his cell rang. James pulled it out of his pocket and recognized the number.

"Hello, Eva," James greeted.

"Is he here? Are you at the airport? Did you find each other?" Eva fired her questions.

"His flight would have just landed. Yes I am. And not yet," James answered her in order.

"I emailed him your contact information, but he would have been in transit by then," Eva stated.

"Yes, you mentioned earlier. I'm sure he had time to check his emails during one of his lengthy layovers. Poor kid's been traveling since we were at Barb and Pete's," James sympathised. The cell beeped in his ear. "I have another call. This is probably him. I'll talk to you later," he clicked over. "James Visser."

"Yes, hello! It is James!" an accented voice greeted with enthusiasm.

"Is this Luca?" James asked.

"Yes! I am here at last!" Luca sounded thrilled.

"Where are you exactly?" James enquired.

"I just got off a train. Now we are coming up. Up, up," Luca was vague, but James knew what he meant and just where he was.

"You're heading for baggage claim. That's where I am. Just follow the crowd," James instructed.

"How will I recognize you?" Luca asked.

"I've seen your picture so I should recognize you. I'm wearing a white dress shirt, but untucked," James informed.

"Untucked?" Luca didn't know this word.

"My shirttail is out, not in my pants," James tried to explain.

"Oh, yes," Luca got it. "I have a tee shirt and a backpack."

"I should be able to spot you," James was sure. How many men who met that description and looked like Luca's picture could there be at the baggage belt for his flight? James started started walking toward the security exit to meet him.

Luca's picture didn't do him justice. Like Italian men from the Alps, though he was technically Swiss, Luca was fair and blonde. He had a great mane of hair which James did not find at all attractive on a man. Luca was James' height with slightly broader shoulders and a more meaty build. His shoulder blade length hair was kept out of his face by the bandana he wore tied around his head. Luca wore tan cargo shorts and a tee shirt that showed off his biceps. A salmon colored long sleeved shirt was tied around his waist and his red backpack pulled his tee shirt nicely snug across his pecs. Several days of scruff made him even more ruggedly handsome.

"Luca," James lowered his phone and extended his hand as he intercepted the fresh, eager student.

"James!" Luca gripped James' hand tightly. "So nice to meet you! And so nice to finally be here," he let himself relax now that he was in the presence and care of his host.

"You have baggage, I presume," James couldn't imagine someone coming for six months or a year could bring all they would need in a backpack.

"Yes, baggage. Where is it?" Luca looked around at the many carousels.

"The belt for your flight is right over here," James led the way. "And I'll just let them know that you're here safe and I have you," he lifted his phone to type a text to Eva as they walked.

"This is my second time only in America," Luca wore a broad smile.

"Is it? You speak English quite well," James appraised.

"Thank you. I learn in school and practice with my friends," Luca nodded.

"What was your first time in the States? Have you come to study before?" James enquired as they waited for the carousel to start up.

"No," Luca shook his head. "It was a weekend trip for school to New York. We go to museum, Metropolitan Museum and see Statue of Liberty."

"Long way for just a weekend," James commented.

"It is no stop to New York. Easy," Luca gestured. "And more fun because it is my class, together. I have my friends."

"I'm sure you'll make some new friends here in no time," James smiled.

"Yes, and I want to see everything! All of America!" Luca enthused.

"There are few Americans who have seen all of America," James pointed out. "If you do that much sightseeing, you'll have no time to study."

"I want to see and study," Luca stated with a firm nod. "Ah, here it is," he lunged forward to retrieve an overseas sized bag as it glided by.

"Is this everything?" James asked.

"This is everything," Luca confirmed.

"Then let's take you home," James smiled and headed for the exit. Luca followed, pulling the rolling bag behind him, outside and across to the parking structure. They took an elevator up to the fourth level where James had found an open space.

"Oh, James! Molto bella!" Luca exclaimed as James popped the trunk on his XKR. "Very beautiful. Can we put the top down?!"

"I think it might be a bit cool for that now," James assessed. The sun was just setting on this long autumn evening. "But we certainly can tomorrow," he promised.

Luca stowed his big suitcase in the trunk and placed his backpack on the floor between his legs as he slid in beside his host. He was all eyes as James drove him out of the airport into the gathering Seattle twilight.


	3. Chapter 3: Dry Run

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Loooooong overdue. That is all.

Sis, thank you for reminding me.

An original about Tony and Dane is also nearly done and I'll get around to finishing and publishing it one of these days. And if anyone would be interested in Milan and his fellow hunky waiters as they encounter a pair of thirsty zombies, that short is finished and available now on Amazon ~dot~ com. Search for **Spunk Craving Zombies** , or for me, **John T**. Liz has also included a link on her blog. A full length sequel to that is nearly ready as well.

Much love as always to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

Somehow I seem to have survived the FF witch hunt. It may or may not be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

 **WARNING:**

 **This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. There is violence. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

 **All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dry Run**

Luca was thrilled as soon as he caught sight of the Space Needle and pestered James no end with questions about it. Who built it and why? How old is it? How tall is it? What's up there? How far can you see? Is anyone allowed up there? When can we go? And that was only the tip of the iceberg. James took the Seneca Street/6th Avenue exit from I-5 and Luca wanted to know about every building and business they passed.

The Crowne Plaza is a hotel. No, we will not be stopping at Subway, ever. The W is also a hotel. Yes, it's a nicer hotel than the Crowne Plaza. The Fairmont is yet another hotel and quite probably the finest in the city. Shuckers is a restaurant. No, it's nothing like Subway.

The street declined sharply past 4th Avenue as they headed down toward the waterfront.

"There are so many tall buildings!" Luca exclaimed.

"You must have seen plenty of tall buildings in New York," James reminded.

"I thought that was only New York. Seattle is just like New York!" Luca stated.

"Seattle is nothing like New York. This is a much nicer city and nowhere near the size," James corrected.

"I see a bank," Luca pointed. "I need to get a bank. Um-pec-you-ah," he tried to pronounce.

"Umpqua," James enunciated properly. "You don't want that one. That's a commercial bank. We'll find you something with a branch in the university district tomorrow."

James turned right on 1st Avenue and the charm of downtown became evident. This was an older section of the city and the architecture of the buildings reflected it. Both sides of the street were lined with shops.

"Harbor Steps. What is that?" Luca had yet another question.

"A pedestrian only shopping promenade that descends down to Western Avenue," James answered. "It's a bit like your Spanish Steps in Rome."

"Oh, yes! I have been there," Luca nodded.

"This is the Seattle Art Museum here," James started before Luca even asked. He saw Luca raise his hand to point to the three story tall statue in front of the building. "And, yes, I'd be happy to take you. Though, I'm sure the university will ensure a visit."

"Fonté," Luca recognized a word he knew.

"Café Fonté. It's a cute little place," James stated.

"It is a small comune not far from Venezia," Luca informed.

"Well, here it's a coffee and wine bar. Here's the Four Seasons Hotel. If the Fairmont isn't the best hotel in the city, this is," James continued to play tour guide.

As they crossed over Union Street, the terrain angled uphill again.

"Oh," Luca leaned forward as they entered an area especially well lit with many people walking about.

"This is Pike Place Market," James revealed. "It's one of the oldest public markets in the United States."

"I would like to go here," Luca looked around as they passed. "What do they have?"

"To buy? There are all kinds of shops and restaurants. We'll make it point to come down here. Perhaps this weekend," James promised. "I know it's hard to tell, because things don't look much different, but we've just crossed over from downtown to Belltown," he added as they drove through the intersection of 1st Avenue and Stewart Street.

"Belltown," Luca repeated.

"Right. Belltown is where I live. And where you'll be living for a while," James smiled at his companion. "It's a very trendy part of the city. Many of the best restaurants are here."

"I like," Luca nodded.

Belltown was not quite the same as downtown. The practiced eye could see it. Belltown was a little hipper, a little less formal, and the architecture more varied. There were also far fewer tall buildings.

"The tall buildings you see in this part of the city are all residential," James informed. "The office towers and high rise hotels are all downtown."

At the intersection of 1st Avenue and Bell Street stood The Summit. Rather than pull into the secure underground parking, James decided to give Luca the full treatment and pulled up under the porte cochere of the impressive stone entrance. And right on cue, as James put the car in park and shut off the engine, Luca's jaw dropped.

"This is where you live?!" Luca was suitably impressed.

"As do you, for the time being," James gave a quick smile before he got out of the car.

"Park the car for you, Mr. Visser?" a well built black man in security uniform of white shirt, red tie, gray dress pants and dark blue blazer with the building logo on the pocket, emerged from the lobby.

"Thank you, Carlton," James tossed him the fob after he popped the trunk.

"Get that out for ya," Carlton lifted the big suitcase out of the trunk.

"Carlton, I'd like you to meet Luca Orlandino. He'll be staying with me for a while," James introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Carlton offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Luca was polite.

"Carry this up the steps for ya," Carlton walked the heavy bag up the five steps and into the building. Luca slipped his backpack onto his shoulders as he and James followed.

"Peg," James addressed the night supervisor security guard at the front desk. "This is Luca Orlandino. He'll be staying with me for a while. Leave a note for Nathan."

"Sure will, Mr. Visser," Meg confirmed. She was a strong and tough looking woman with very short hair.

James led the way through the granite lobby to the elevators and Luca followed, rolling his suitcase along with him.

"We live on fourteen," James stated as he touched the button for that floor. They ascended quickly and Luca followed James out and to the right. James unlocked a thick, heavy, black wood door and admitted them into the home they would share.

"Oh, wow!" Luca left his suitcase to stand in the hall as he advanced into the living room. "Look at your view!"

"Wait till you see it in the light of day," James promised.

Luca continued to the glass wall and put both hands flat on the glass as he looked out and down. James' eyes went wide before he squeezed them shut. What kind of barbarian would just put his paws on a pane of glass? A formerly clean pane of glass. It was nothing Monica couldn't rectify easily, James had to tell himself. It would only take her a moment and he would be sure to point it out if she didn't see it.

"There is a freeway down there! Is that the one we were on?" Luca asked.

"No. That's the Alaskan Way Viaduct," James answered.

"Oh. I cannot wait to see it in the daytime!" Luca still had his hands on the glass. James had to swallow his bark. He wanted to shout at the kid, but the favorable report James needed from Luca meant that he could do no wrong while he was here.

"Would you like a tour of the house, or would you like to see your room?" James asked.

"I have my own room?" Luca finally turned.

"Right through there," James pointed.

"I would really love a shower," Luca headed in that direction. "I have been in these clothes for more than a day," he fingered his tee shirt.

"Would you like to unpack?" James motioned to the forgotten suitcase standing just inside the front door.

"Maybe later," Luca was noncommittal. "Through here?" he paused in the darkened doorway.

"I'll show you," James walked past him to flip the switch that turned on subdued pot lights above the bed and desk.

"Oh," Luca was impressed.

"And through here is your bath," James walked into the ensuite and turned on the lights in there.

"This is all for me?" Luca followed him in.

"This is your bedroom and bath, just for you," James smiled.

The large bathroom was not unlike the master. There was a long vanity with double sinks and a great Roman tub with a large, open shower area next to it.

"This is beautiful bath," Luca untied the arms of the shirt from around his waist and let it fall to the floor. He pulled his tee shirt off over his head revealing a well defined chest, and dropped that as well. To James amazement, Luca didn't hesitate to unbutton and unzip his cargo shorts, that he wore nothing beneath, and let them fall. Luca was slowed down only by his need to kick off his sandals as he stepped out of the shorts. He finished by pulling the bandana out of his hair and dropping that.

James might have been captivated by the curve of the muscular, young ass and generous, swinging, uncut cock, but he was preoccupied by the paw prints on his window, and now a trail of clothes through the bathroom.

"How does it work?" Luca stood naked in the shower looking over the knobs.

"I'll show you," James walked over to him. "Stand to the side. The water will be cold at first," he warned.

"Oh, si," Luca, rather than moving to the far side of the shower area, stepped to James' side.

"Like this to turn it on," James demonstrated. "I put it all the way hot, like so, to get hot water here as fast as possible," he waited a moment for the water to turn scaling and steam to rise. "Then regulate the temperature like this," James turned it the water cooler. "And I'll leave you to it."

"Will you stay and talk to me?" Luca stepped into the stream of water.

"If you like," James was slightly hesitant. Was he meant to stand here and watch this beauty shower? The younger man was European and had nothing to be ashamed of. Indeed, he had everything to be proud of. James stood across the bathroom, leaned on the vanity and folded his arms across his chest.

"I would like to practice my English with you," Luca took a good long time getting his hair wet.

"I'd say your English is pretty good. And as I don't speak Italian, I don't think we have much choice," James pointed out as he watched the cascading water slick the fine, golden hairs on Luca's butt and thighs to his skin.

"Good!" Luca laughed.

"Shampoo and shower gel are just there for you," James advised.

"Where?" Luca looked around and found them on a shelf built into the corner at chest level. "Ah," he poured a generous amount of shampoo into his hand. He did have a lot of hair to wash. "I have to go to university tomorrow."

"I'll take you," James assured.

"I must check in, and go to orientation, and take the tour," Luca listed.

"Sounds like you'll have a full day at your new school," James assessed.

"But I also need a bank," Luca turned to look at James as he spoke. "And I must get a US card for my phone."

"I'll help you do that," James nodded.

"You are most kind," Luca expressed.

"Happy to help," James watched the soapy water run down Luca's body as he rinsed his hair. Luca's chest and abdomen were smooth, his pubes were trimmed nicely and his balls looked to be shaved.

"I do not know how long I will be at school tomorrow," Luca worked conditioner into his hair.

"Just give me a call when you're nearly done and I'll pick you up," James stated. "I imagine you must be tired after so long a trip."

"Yes, but also I am very hungry," Luca informed.

"It's just nine now," James looked at his watch. "If you hurry your ass up, I'll take you to dinner."

"I wash my ass!" Luca laughed as he poured gel into his hand and set about doing exactly that. James watched Luca run his soapy hands all over himself, spending extra time in his crack, armpits and crotch. He noted with a raised eyebrow how much heavier the uncut cock hung when Luca began to rinse himself. James was glad that while very pretty, Luca was not his type.

"I shut off like this?" Luca asked as he turned the knob.

"Towels are on the rack just there," James gestured to the obvious. Luca stepped over the small lip of the shower area and grabbed a towel. He spent a bit of time drying his hair before he worked on his body.

"I feel so much better," Luca hung the towel on the bar beneath the rack. He picked up his bandana and moved to stand beside James as he looked in the mirror and retied it in his hair to keep his hair out of his face. Luca then walked over to the trail of clothes he had left on the floor. He picked up his tee shirt and gave it a sniff. "No," Luca dropped the tee shirt again, picked up his cargo shorts, and put them back on. He then picked up the long sleeved shirt that had been tied about his waist when he arrived and put it on. Though the rumpled shirt was not a dress shirt, Luca copied James by buttoning the middle three buttons, leaving it untucked, and rolling up the sleeves.

"Ready to go?" James forced a smile as Luca stepped back into his sandals. He had to remind himself that this was a college kid and he had been lucky that Luca wanted to shower at all.

"I am ready!" Luca spread his arms.

"Let's go," James led the way out of the bathroom. It was an effort to put the smelly tee shirt that had been left where it fell, twice, on the bathroom floor, out of his mind. "Ah," James turned into the kitchen. "A couple of important items. Here is your key," he picked it up from where it lay on the black granite counter and handed it to Luca.

"Oh, yes. Thank you," Luca took it.

"The second thing is, Monica comes over twice a week and she'll be here tomorrow," James informed. "She cleans and does the laundry, so you need give no thought to that. She also cooks for us," he headed finally for the front door. "So anything that you would like her to make, you just need to write down or tell her when you see her. Okay?"

"She does not need to cook for me," Luca protested as they walked around the big suitcase that still sat in the entry hall and went out the front door.

"She'll be cooking anyway, so just tell her what to make," James instructed. "Monica also does my shopping, so just give her a list and she'll get everything for you," he touched the call button for the elevator.

"I would like to go to an American market!" Luca enthused.

He was entirely missing the point. James' time was far too valuable to spend it in a grocery store. If Luca didn't know any better and had nothing better to do with his time, that was his business.

"I'll give you the number for the car service that I use in the morning. You can call a car to take you anywhere, anytime you like," James forced a smile as they stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for the lobby and they descended quickly. "Peg," James greeted as they emerged. "Carlton," he nodded at the second guard who held the building door open for them.

"Enjoy your evening," Carlton smiled at them both.

"I am, very much!" Luca answered as he followed James out the doors. It was immediately clear that they were walking as James headed for the sidewalk.

"There is an excellent pasta place just a couple of blocks down," James gestured and then considered. "Though, I imagine you might prefer something else."

"I want what I do not get to eat at home," Luca stated. "Is there McDonald's?"

James gave a mirthfully amused laugh. "I'm sure there is a McDonald's near UW. You can have lunch there tomorrow if you like. When you eat with me, it will be in a real restaurant. How about sushi? The best sushi in the city is just at the end of this block," James gestured ahead of them. He turned to look at his guest and read Luca's face. "Or perhaps something more substantial. You're a very fit young man. I'm sure after all your travelling you have quite an appetite. Cellars is also just down the block. You might like a good steak."

"Oh, a steak?" Luca's face lit up.

"I thought so," James smiled and nodded.

The Cellars dining room was dim, candlelit and intimate. Two men coming in for a romantic dinner was not unusual in Belltown, though such was not the case for these two men.

"Good evening, Carmen," James greeted the hostess.

"James!" the dark haired woman in the cocktail dress threw her arms around his neck. "You're back!"

"I am," James indulged her in a hug. "A few weeks now. I should have come in sooner."

"We missed you!" Carmen chastised as she pulled back and slapped his arm. "And who is this lovely young man?"

"This is a friend, Carmen," James stated. "Luca is an exchange student from Switzerland."

"Hello," Luca smiled.

"Well," Carmen gave James a leer to convey that she thought he had done well. She ignored James' laugh as she picked up menus. "I'm going to seat you in Robbie's section. He'll take care of you."

"Thank you," James expressed as she led them to a booth in the front window.

"Is this okay, or would you like something more secluded?" Carmen asked. It was clear she thought they were a couple. If Luca noticed and understood, it was clear he didn't care.

"This is fine," James stated as they slid onto the red leather at a table covered in white linen, gleaming glassware and candles.

"Enjoy your dinner," Carmen handed over the menus and wine list. "It's nice to have you back."

"It's very nice to be back, Carmen. Thank you," James acknowledged.

"A glass of wine would be most welcome," Luca expressed as James opened the small leather bound book that was the wine list.

"I should have asked, you are old enough to drink?" James regarded Luca intently.

"I am in my country," Luca stated.

"Ah," James raised his eyebrows. "Under twenty one then."

"I am twenty. Why is the drinking age so high in this country?" Luca asked.

"I have often wondered that myself," James agreed.

"They would not serve me on the plane either," Luca complained.

"Good evening, gentlemen," their waiter appeared at their side. He was a good looking, dark haired man closer in age to Luca than James. "I'm Rob and I'll be taking care of you this evening. Something from the bar to start?"

"A bottle of the sauvignon blanc, please," James ordered. "And not the one from New Zealand."

"Okay," Rob jotted that down. "I am going to have to bother you for IDs."

"My associate quite literally just landed from Switzerland and doesn't have his passport on him. I can assure you he's over twenty one," James spoke with authority.

"Okay, so, I'm going to bring you a bottle of wine, because you ordered it, and I'm not going to remove any of the glasses from the table," Rob outlined. "Anything else you'd like me to put in before I run to the bar?"

"We'll take a moment with the menu," James stated.

"Be right back with your wine," Rob tapped the table and headed off.

"Thank you, James," Luca smiled.

"Think nothing of it," James dismissed. "I enjoy wine with my dinner and I certainly don't want to drink alone," he picked up his menu.

"What is good?" Luca opened his menu as well. "There is steak?"

"There is," James confirmed. "You might like the chicken skewers as well. It's served with peanut sauce, like a satay."

"A satay?" Luca didn't know this word.

"You'll like it," James nodded. "The margherita is quite good here as well, but I suspect you're probably sick of that."

"Ah, margherita," Luca nodded. "Named for Queen Margherita of Savoy."

"Oh? I didn't actually know that," James confessed.

"One bottle of Apex Yakima Valley sauvignon blanc," Rob returned and presented the bottle to James. James nodded his approval and Rob proceeded to pull the cork. He poured just a splash into the wine glass in front of James for him to approve. James picked up his glass, took a sip and paused to consider.

"Perfect," James pronounced with a nod.

"I'm going to pour you a glass," Rob filled James' glass half way. "I'll put this bottle on the table for you," Rob put the bottle into a frozen marble crock and set it on the edge of the table. "And I'm not going to watch what happens after that. Have we had a chance to look over the menu?"

"We'll start with the chicken skewers and I think a plate of the mussels and the cajun prawns," James took charge. "Then the ribeye for my associate," he looked to Luca. "How do you like that?"

Luca just raised his eyebrows as he didn't understand the question.

"Medium, medium rare, medium well," Rob listed some of the options.

"Oh, how well done? No, not well," Luca had difficulty expressing himself.

"You like it pink in the center or red?" Rob asked.

"Oh, pink," Luca waved his hand.

"Medium," Rob wrote it down. "And baked potato or garlic mashed?"

"Baked potato or garlic mashed," Luca repeated, trying to understand the meaning.

"Bring him a baked potato, loaded," James directed. "I'll have the salmon caesar and add prawns to that," he handed over his menu.

"I'll put that right in, boys," Rob jotted his notes.

"And I'm very thirsty," James added. "I might go through this bottle fairly quickly," he winked at the smiling man who sat across from him.

"I won't look back until this bottle ends up upside down, and then I'll rush right over," Rob promised.

"Good man. Thank you," James commended. The second Rob turned to walk away, he plucked up the bottle and poured a glass for Luca.

"Thank you," Luca picked up his glass and took a sip.

"To new friends," James held up his glass.

"Oh, yes!" Luca agreed. They touched their glasses together and took another sip.

"Now, tell me all about Luca," James smiled.

"What would you like to know?" Luca smiled broadly and spread his hands.

"Tell me about your family, parents, brothers and sisters, Locarno, everything," James prompted.

"My father is a baker," Luca began. "My family own Pasticceria Marnin in the old city, near to the castle. We live above. My older brother, he is married now, he is a baker also. My grandfather was a baker and his father was a baker."

"Family business then, I take it," James smiled.

"Si," Luca nodded.

"But not for you," James concluded.

"No," Luca shook his head emphatically. "If I never see flour again...," he waved his hand.

"I see," James laughed with him. "You mentioned your older brother. Any other brothers?"

"I have two younger brothers," Luca answered. He didn't even notice that James only enquired about male siblings. "Cristiano is seventeen. He wants to be a footballer. He is very good. A scout will snatch him up one day. And Tizi is ten. He is very sweet and very, ah, sensibile," Luca used the Italian word and tried to translate. "Is the word sensitive?"

"He's a sweet and sensitive boy," James nodded.

"Yes. We think he is gay. My brothers and I, we think so," Luca stated.

"Ten is a little early to know that, but, does that bother you, any of you?" James asked.

"Bother us? No. Always we look out for our brother. Especially if he is gay," Luca's face clouded. "Why should it bother us?"

"Oh, it shouldn't. Not at all. I think your attitude, you and your brothers, is admirable," James clarified. "I'm gay, in case that wasn't already clear."

"Oh, you are gay?" Luca hadn't know that. "I do not care," he gave a shrug. "I wish I had my Tizi with me now. It would be good for him to have a good role model who is gay man."

"That's one of the nicest compliments anyone has ever paid me, Luca. Thank you," James was sincere. "Perhaps someday I can meet him."

"Someday you come to Locarno. We will take you out on the lake!" Luca enthused.

"I would love that," James smiled.

"So do you have a boyfriend? Are you all alone in your house?" Luca turned the tables.

"I am between boyfriends at the moment," James admitted. "I was overseas on business for a couple of years and I only just recently returned."

"Oh? What do you do?" Luca asked.

"I'm asking the questions here, young man!" James asserted his authority in a playful manner. He could be playful when he wanted to be.

James continued to pump Luca for information, much the same as he had done with Jin, and Brett, and Jasper, all the way back to Lewis. James remembered the boy who he found after Lewis, with special fondness. He was the only dark haired young man to whom James had ever been attracted. Sammy's father had been Syrian and the boy had been breathtaking. Sammy had been only eighteen and, as James thought back, perhaps that was why he had been as infuriating as he was beautiful. Hindsight was twenty-twenty. If only he had gone a little easier. If only Sammy could have behaved properly. James dismissed that thought as quickly as it came to him. He had no time for regrets. He was secure in the knowledge that the body would never be found. Sammy was the only boy for whom James had ever wept. Dead at nineteen. What a waste. And that event had prompted James' relocation to Seattle. Those who knew them, or thought they did, had assumed that Sammy had moved with James. James maintained that pretense for close to a year. Until he met Jamie.

If James had one real regret in his life, it was the golden boy who got away. Brett had gotten away too, and Brett had promise, but Brett was not Jasper. There had only been one who surpassed even Sammy. And like Sammy, Jasper had been unique as well. Jasper was tall and hung. James would trade them all to get Jasper back. But such was not to be, and James well knew it.

The food at Cellars was even better than James remembered and Luca delighted in everything. Luca had never before in his life had a baked potato and declared that a steak and baked potato was his new favorite meal, and this his new favorite restaurant in the whole world. After dinner they shared a bottle of viognier and lingered until they were the last patrons in the house. James paid the bill with a generous tip and promises to both Rob and Carmen that they would return soon. It was an easy walk back up the block to James' building.

The imposing figure of Carlton stood sentinel inside the doors. He promptly unlocked them and held one open. "Mr. Visser, Mr. Orlando."

"Orlandino, Carlton," James corrected.

"Oh, sorry, Sir," Carlton grimaced.

"You were so close!" Luca wasn't bothered.

"Goodnight, Carlton," James gave him a look. "Goodnight, Peg."

"Goodnight, gentlemen," Peg returned.

"You know, Luca," James led the way onto the elevator that Peg had called for them from the security desk, "this is the first time I've brought an attractive man home with me that I can't have."

"I should have bring my friend Carlo with me," Luca nodded as they ascended. "He would jump on you."

"Oh," James looked at his watch. "How soon can he be here?" he asked and they both laughed together.

The elevator opened on 14 and again James led the way, but then stood back and gestured.

"Ah, I will open," Luca fished his key out of his pocket, unlocked and opened the door. The hall light had been left on and there stood the suitcase right where he had left it from the moment he arrived. "I think I will at least push this into my room," Luca proceeded to do so.

"It's high time you unpacked," James admonished. "You'll find plenty of space in the drawers and hangers in the closet," he called after Luca. He resolved that he would never step into Luca's room so long as it was Luca's, without being invited to do so. "Monica can press anything that's wrinkled beyond repair."

"I do not care if anything is wrinkled," Luca walked back out, content to let his things continue to languish in the big suitcase.

James just shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. "Tell me, Luca," he opened a lower cabinet. "Are you a scotch drinker?"

"Oh, no," Luca shook his head. "That kind of stuff is too strong for me."

"Perhaps you've never had good scotch," James produced a bottle of Glenmorangie Private Edition Finealta and set it on the counter. He obtained a crystal tumbler from another cabinet, filled it with ice from the door of the freezer, and poured himself a glass. "We'll let the ice work it's magic for a moment. Would you like the grand tour now?"

"Yes, please," Luca smiled.

"You are welcome to use the kitchen as you see fit. I only ask that you clean up after yourself. You're welcome to anything in the cabinets or the refrigerator," James gestured. "Anything you would like Monica to make or get for you, just leave a list here in the kitchen."

"Okay," Luca followed as James walked out of the kitchen.

"I do ask that you respect my wine collection," James pointed it out.

"Oh, wow!" Luca was impressed by the wall of wine.

"Some are quite valuable, but others can be opened. Ask me first. Down here are my study and bedroom," James gestured down the hallway. "Those are off limits, unless you'd like to give being gay a try," he added with a teasing smile.

"No!" Luca laughed and shook his head.

"Down here is the gym," James turned on lights as they went.

"What is that?" Luca pointed.

"A tanning bed which you are welcome to use," James informed. "Over here is our home theatre."

"Wow!" Luca hadn't expected that. "Do you ever watch porn in there?"

"None that you'd want to see," James walked on. "And then here is the TV room. If you have friends over, I would ask that you entertain them here, rather than the living room. Apart from my bedroom and study, you have the run of the house as you like. Feel free to come and go as you please. You have a key. Security knows you, if not how to pronounce your name properly," he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I do not care about that," Luca dismissed.

"I do," James stressed. "The only other thing I would ask of you is that, when it's late, do try to be quiet. If you like to listen to music, please use headphones. If you don't have a good pair of headphones, I will buy you one. We can dine together or not, as you like. Again, Monica will prepare anything you ask. There will be nights when I have dinner meetings, or theatre or opera events to attend and may be home quite late. Oh, do you have something to write on? Do you need a notepad?"

"I have in my backpack," Luca gestured.

James nodded and took a sip of his scotch. "Ah, just right. Try," he handed his glass to Luca.

Luca took a sip, made a face, and handed the tumbler back.

"Well, there's bottled water and several juices in the refrigerator. Help yourself as you like," James gestured.

"Actually," Luca made no attempt to stifle a huge yawn. "I have had good food and wine," he rubbed his stomach. "And a very long day. I think I would like to go to bed. Thank you very much for everything, James." And to demonstrate that he had no qualms about being alone in a gay man's home with him, Luca stepped forward to give James a hug.

"It's my pleasure, Luca," James only half lied. "I'm thrilled to help and I get to meet great people like you."

"You are very kind," Luca patted James' back and let him go. "I will look at my schedule to see what time I must be up."

"Would you like me to get you up at a certain time?" James offered.

"I will set the alarm on my phone," Luca decided.

"Perfect. Goodnight, Luca," James expressed.

"Goodnight, James," Luca gave a wave and headed back toward his room. James watched him go and took a sip of his scotch. All he had to do was tolerate this admittedly likable kid and his trusted position within the international exchange student department would be secured.

* * *

James would normally have ventured nude to his kitchen for a morning bagel and coffee with his newspaper. He had never once hesitated to retrieve the paper left outside his door while naked. As he had three sides of the building, there was only one other resident on this floor, and the likelihood of running into him was very slim. But this morning James pulled on a pair of sleep pants before he emerged from his bedroom. He retrieved the Seattle Times from outside the door and headed into the kitchen.

Like the microwave, the coffee maker was housed below the black granite counter. James put a pot to brew with special ground coffee from his own chain and then pulled the toaster out of another lower cabinet. James spread out his newspaper on the counter where he could read it overlooking the northern end of the Seattle seaboard.

Bagel toasted and coffee poured, James began to thumb through his newspaper. He sipped and munched as he watched the Victoria Clipper make ready to depart on her morning run to Canada. And just as he suspected it would, the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee and the proximity of the second master bedroom to the kitchen, woke the dead.

"Morning," James smiled as Luca dragged his feet out of his bedroom to meet the day. Luca was clad in only a pair of loose boxers that were significantly tented from his morning erection.

"Morning," Luca mumbled back as he rubbed his face and scratched his head through his tangled mop of hair. "Oh, wow!" he caught sight out the living room windows of the incredible view of the Sound and the Olympic mountains in the distance beyond.

"Told you," James smiled as he pulled out another mug and poured. "I assume you'd like a coffee."

"Yes, please," Luca nodded as he joined James in the kitchen. "Caffè latte or caffè macchiato is even better."

"Latte I know is milk. There's half and half in the fridge," James gestured. "A macchiato is espresso, isn't it? I don't have one of those machines, I'm afraid. Though, right now I can't think why I don't," he confessed.

"You have a machine, I make you best caffè macchiato you ever taste," Luca put both hands behind his head and arched his back as he stretched. And his hard dick popped out through the gaping fly of his boxers. "Ah, mio dio," Luca pulled at his boxers to recontain himself. "It takes so long for me to go down in the morning," he complained.

"Not that I mind at all, but you might consider sweatpants or something like that. Something without a fly," James suggested. And he certainly didn't mind. James hadn't seen an uncut cock that shapely, big or mouth wateringly beautiful since tall and lithe Jasper stood naked and erect in this kitchen.

Luca laughed, and from the look on his host's face, knew he needed to explain. "My mother also say that to me many times."

"This has happened in front of your mother?" James found that both amusing and horrifying.

"Many times," Luca nodded as he prepared his coffee.

"Well, don't feel that you have to put on anything at all, on my account," James offered with a sly smile.

"I do not want to tease you," Luca gave a grin.

"I don't think I'll be joining you for a chat while you take a shower again," James decided aloud.

"Oh, I do not mind," Luca gave a shrug and took a sip of his coffee. "Mmm," he nodded. "You have good coffee."

"Coming from an Italian Swiss, I take that as a compliment," James acknowledged. "I may just get one of those machines. Oh, here's the number to the car service and my account number," he pushed a notepad closer to Luca that he had placed here in the kitchen last night. "You'll want to give them as much notice as possible, but at least forty five minutes, or you'll have to wait. I'll take you to school this morning, because you'll have no way of knowing where you're going. They'll give you a tour with orientation I'm sure, and you'll know your way around the campus better then. Also remember that Monica comes today. Leave a list of anything you would like her to pick up for you from the store and any meals you would like her to make."

"How much money should I leave?" Luca enquired.

"Don't worry about that," James gave a dismissive wave. "And if you're interested, Bite of Seattle is tonight. I've arranged to bus the international students to the event."

"What is it, Bite of Seattle?" Luca asked.

"A food festival essentially," James answered. "The best in the Pacific Northwest. There are all kinds of restaurants, wine tasting, craft beers and ciders, entertainment."

"I would like to go!" Luca enthused.

"We'll go together," James smiled. "But first I need to get ready for my day. Help yourself to a bagel if you like, and just let me know when we need to head out."

"How far is the university? Is it close by?" Luca asked.

"It really isn't. We'll need twenty minutes or so, depending on traffic," James answered.

"Okay," Luca nodded.

In half an hour they were both ready to go. Lists were left for Monica and they headed out. James had called down to have the car waiting and to Luca's delight, put the top down. James was dressed in a handmade, custom fitted dark suit and luca wore jeans and a button down shirt for his first day at UW. Both of them put on sunglasses before James put the car in gear and drove out.

The corner porte cochere took them out onto Bell Street, which was one way and forced them right back onto 1st Avenue. James went up six blocks and turned right onto Broad Street. Broad travelled reasonably well and, to Luca's delight, especially with the top down, took them right past the very foot of the Space Needle.

"This is Seattle Center," James pointed out. "This is where we're coming tonight. Bite of Seattle starts tonight and runs through the weekend. You can see them setting up."

"Can we go up also?!" Luca pointed, thrilled at the prospect.

"Certainly you can," James confirmed. He had no intention of it. "Though I wouldn't recommend doing so tonight. The lines will be incredible."

Broad Street sank beneath street level just past the Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation which eliminated the view of anything beyond concrete walls. Rather than continue on to South Lake Union, James took what was almost like a freeway exit from the below ground road, onto Mercer Street. The view of the yacht basin would have been far preferable to the perpetual construction that was the Mercer corridor, but this was the quickest and easiest way to northbound I-5.

Past Fairview Avenue the road became a choice of the northbound onramp to the left, or southbound to the right. James bore left and accelerated. The long ramp dipped below ground again before they came up to merge onto the interstate from the left. As the freeway rose into the hills, they were treated to a view of Lake Union on their left. Luca made no comment. He had grown up on one of the most beautiful and majestic lakes in the world. Tall and modern buildings where what impressed him. There was nothing like that in Locarno. Luca just enjoyed the sun on his face and wind in his hair.

They crossed the river that connected Lake Union with the Sound on the west and Lake Washington on the east, and Luca grew excited.

"Are we here?!" Luca pointed to the exit sign for NE 42nd Street/University of Washington.

"Almost," James continued and took the NE 45th Street/University of Washington exit.

This joined 7th Avenue and James bore right to turn right onto 45th Street.

"There's quite a lot of housing in this neighborhood if you want to get something off campus with a roommate, or mates," James informed. "That is, if you don't want campus housing."

"Oh, there is another Subway," Luca pointed out his side.

"You can have that for lunch, I suppose," James rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. He wasn't sure if it was because Luca was straight, or young, or not from this country, or a combination of all three, but Luca didn't seem much interested in refinements and finer things. James had to remind himself constantly that he had no need to fashion a silk purse out of this sow's ear. It took constant effort on his part to remember that Luca was just fine, indeed perfect, just the way he was.

"Here's Key Bank," James gestured to the left as they came upon it. "That would be a good one for you. There's a branch near the house too. We can stop by this one here, this afternoon when I pick you up."

They came to Memorial Way and turned right. The stone pillars and the giant W on the grass between the lanes of the divided street left no doubt as to where they were. James drove through the leafy, tranquil campus until he finally stopped at the curb behind a large building.

"This is the Husky Union Building, or HUB," James informed. "The main entrance is around the other side. You'll want to go in that way."

"Do you know where in the building I am to go?" Luca asked.

"Doesn't it say on your paperwork?" James enquired, prompting Luca to pull his backpack into his lap to look for it. "In any event, I'm sure there will be signs. If you can't find it, the FIUTS office is on the second floor, suite two oh six. It's clearly marked. They'll know where you should be."

"Thank you very much, James!" Luca looked forward to his first day and opened his door.

"Okay, be a good boy. No talking back, no fighting. I better not get a call from your teacher," James kept a straight face.

"Ha! My mother will be so pleased that there is someone here to speak for her!" Luca got out of the car and shut the door. He gave a wave and headed down the sidewalk as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

James allowed himself a smile and drove away.

* * *

"Oh!" Luca's face lit up when he saw it. He dropped his backpack on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

The Rancilio Epoca dual espresso machine sat on the kitchen counter with it's back to the windows, above where the microwave was housed beneath. The attractive, stainless steel, coffee house grade machine was the only thing James would ever allow to be parked on his counter. Luca ran his hands over it in worshipful appreciation.

"Tomorrow morning I expect the best caffè macchiato I've ever tasted," James stated. "I will hold you to it."

"Yes, you do it!" Luca enthused. "And this is such a beautiful machine. I will very much enjoy making caffè macchiato for us."

"Okay. Go get ready. We need to be there before the busses," James loosened his tie.

James had taken Luca to Key Bank and waited in the car to give him privacy while he opened his accounts and arranged for transfer of his funds. Their second stop had then been at Verizon to open an account and obtain a chip that Luca could use in his phone so his calls would not cost him a fortune. James was the first call Luca had received on his new local Seattle number, so they could store each other in their phone.

Luca walked into his bedroom and discovered his suitcase was missing. "James," he called as he walked back out into the living areas.

"Yes?" James turned back from heading for his own bedroom.

"Do you know where my suitcase has gone?" Luca asked.

"Oh," James walked toward him. "Is it not where you left it?"

"No," Luca answered.

"Where did you leave it?" James walked past Luca and into his bedroom.

"Right in the middle of the room," Luca followed.

"Oh," James nodded. "I suspect you'll find, if you open those drawers and look in the closet, that Monica has unpacked for you."

"She did? Why would she do that?" Luca pulled open a drawer to find some of his shirts had been folded and placed neatly.

"Because she is our housekeeper. That's what she does," James stated. "I'm sure if you look, you'll find the dirty shirt, and whatever else you left on the bathroom floor, has been washed and put away as well."

"She does not have to do my laundry for me," Luca protested.

"She does mine. There's no reason she can't do yours at the same time," James patted Luca's shoulder and walked out of his room.

In an effort to look more like the younger crowd, James put on plaid shorts and a white henley that accentuated his tan, and hugged his every toned muscle. He walked back out toward the kitchen and discovered Luca in his cargo shorts and a powder blue ribbed tank top that fit him like a second skin. James knew his body was tanned, toned, lithe and cut, but he wasn't going to look especially hot next to Luca, not with the younger man dressed like he was. James paused, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep, calming breath.

"Ready to go?" James finally forced a smile.

"Ready!" Luca was excited.

"We're going to take the car and meet the busses at UW," James announced as he made his way toward the front door. It was a much further drive and would make far more sense to meet everyone at Seattle Center, but James wanted to spend as much time among the students, and particularly Eva and her staff, as possible.

James had parked underground this time and they took the elevator down to the garage. Luca didn't have to urge him to put the top down. He did so almost as soon as they slid into the supple leather.

The traffic was much heavier on the drive north at this time of day, but they arrived in time to find the expectant crowd in the Burke Museum parking lot. Just as he imagined they would, the students crowded around the Jaguar as they drove in, as if he and Luca were celebrities. James just shut the car off where he stopped, and he and Luca got out to mingle.

"Hi, James," Eva wore a breezy summer dress and came to give him a hug.

"Eva, good to see you," James expressed as they embraced.

"How are things at home? You and Luca settling in okay?" Eva questioned.

"He's wonderful. I can't even tell you. I love having him," James put on a fake smile to go with his lie.

"He'll probably need help getting an account set up in a local bank. He really should do that as soon as possible," Eva counseled.

"We did that this afternoon, and he has a new SIM with a local number," James informed.

"Oh, wonderful," Eva patted James' arm. "You boys have everything covered. You're way ahead of me."

"I paid a little bit of attention at Barb and Pete's," James teased. "Looks like a good turn out again."

"Even with Michael and Allison leading their camping trip," Eva pointed out.

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that actually," James admitted.

The whole crowd turned at the sound of the motor coaches as they came around the corner and into the lot.

"I'd best park the car now," James got back in his XKR and pulled it into a parking space. He paused just long enough put the top up, then got out and locked it up.

Just as last time, they waited until five fifteen in case there were stragglers. And also just like last time, there were a few.

"We'll take the second bus, Eva," Tom put his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Thank you, boys," Eva gave them a nod.

James followed Eva into the first bus and sat in the front seat with her. Luca sat nearby with a student from Taiwan who was clearly thrilled to be sitting with him.

"We have the same arrangements for going back as last time?" Eva asked as the busses got underway.

"Yes," James nodded. "I see a few people have blankets and the like with them. I take it they're planning to stay for the movie."

"Yes, it should be fun," Eva smiled.

"Oh, it's a cinematic masterpiece, not to be missed," James was facetious.

"They're showing The Goonies this year," Eva informed.

"I know that," James deadpanned.

"Well, what they're showing isn't the point. It's the experience," Eva pointed out.

"I experience nausea," James was dry. Eva laughed and nudged him with her arm.

They retraced James and Luca's path exactly. The busses took I-5 to Mercer Street and that to Broad Street. Just past the Gates Foundation building, they turned right onto Harrison Street, and took that to where it ended two blocks later beside Memorial Stadium. Even as their coach was pulling to a stop, James stood up.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" James held up a hand and the bus broke out in applause. "No, no," James waved and the group quieted down. "Okay, just like last week, busses will pick us up right here, starting at eight, and running until midnight. It's a little more than half past five right now," he consulted his Breguet. "At seven, I will be in the jazz and wine garden, and I will have _lots_ of wine tickets. Luca said he wanted to check out the craft beer garden. Does everyone know Luca from Locarno? Stand up, Luca."

Luca did as he was bid and gave everyone a wave.

"At seven, Luca will be in the craft beer garden and he will have _lots_ of beer tickets," James revealed. "So get to know Luca, or come see me, and let's go have fun!" he finished and received the applause he expected. "Luca, come with me so we can make the same announcement on the other bus," James directed and just as the driver opened the door, swung down the stairs.

Entrance to the food festival was free and while there were a few stations giving away tiny samples, the majority of booths were from restaurants with specific signature dishes for sale. They obtained maps of the sprawling event as they entered past the first aid and lost children tents.

"You treat my students so wonderfully, James," Eva spoke appreciatively as they walked together.

"I'm only sorry I was overseas for so long. I'd have gotten involved sooner," James lied as they walked toward the international fountain. "Huh," he shook his head.

"What?" Eva looked for whatever it was that James saw.

"This is the Bite of Seattle food festival. Nothing says Seattle like California Pizza Kitchen and Panda Express," James gestured. "And, I'm sorry, a falafel stand? That's carnival food."

"The students don't know any better," Eva pointed out. "It's something for them to do together and they have fun."

"James," Luca rushed up to them. "Am I supposed to meet you somewhere?"

"Let's go get your drink tickets right now," James set off and Eva and Luca followed.

The craft beer garden was located on the Fisher Lawn, directly south of the fountain. Several local radio stations were broadcasting from the festival and the C89.5 booth was opposite. The DJ was a big, very hunky guy, bulging out of a black tank top. He had thick black hair and dark scruff on his face. He was exactly the type of muscle bound meathead that most gay men found attractive and James took an immediate dislike to him. In fact, he looked like an Italian version of Public Enemy Number One's big henchman. James didn't even realize that he lifted a hand to rub his nose as he had this thought.

As he watched, a group of four attractive men who looked to be in their mid twenties walked behind the DJ booth. The DJ did not challenge them, indeed the smile he wore clearly indicated that they were more than welcome. None of the four men acknowledged the DJ at all as one of the men pulled beers out of a cooler and passed them out. Then the four went on their merry way, talking and laughing amongst themselves, having, none of them, interacted with the DJ at all. The dejected look on the DJ's face as he turned back to his console told James all he needed to know. He gave a satisfied smirk and a small nod to himself as he witnessed the DJ, a perfect stranger's, pain.

James obtained sixty beer tickets and placed them all in Luca's hands. He put a hand on Luca's shoulder and pulled him close to speak quietly into his ear. "Have someone who is over twenty one get the beers. Don't get caught."

"I will, James. Thank you!" Luca expressed. James patted his shoulder and let him go.

"Should we adjourn to the grown up section?" James asked Eva. She just laughed and took his arm as they set off.

While beer was served in red solo cups in the noisy, crowded beer tent, wine was served in actual glasses, in a café setting with tables and chairs, in an actual garden in the courtyard of the Key Arena. A live jazz band played beside another fountain. Men and women in Alaska Airlines flight attendant uniforms circulated among the sippers with trays of cheese and crackers.

James and Eva elected to dine in The Alley. This venue, directly adjacent to the jazz and wine garden, and also sponsored by Alaska Airlines, presented a prix fixe seven course meal with all proceeds going to a local food bank. Here not only was there better food from actual local restaurants, but privacy from the noise of the festival, and comfort to sit at a table.

And it gave James a perfectly brilliant idea. If he could do something like this for the international students, and help a charity at the same time, he would win on both counts. He briefly considered asking Eva to help him round everyone up for dinner, but thought better of it. The students already loved him. What good would giving to charity do him if there was no good publicity to be gained from it? This needed proper planning and an invitation to the press.

At seven James and Eva were back in the jazz and wine garden and a few students joined them. All girls save one. Yasuke would drink piss if it meant being able to be near James. The admiration and lust on the younger man's face couldn't have been more obvious.

"What kind of wine should I get, James?" Yasuke asked.

"That depends on what you like," James answered. "I recommend you start with the tasting flight. That way you can sample five wines and see which you like best."

"Which five should I try?" Yasuke wasn't going to let James get off that easily.

"Okay," James closed his eyes and tried not to let his irritation show. "Would you prefer something sweet?" he prompted. Yasuke's growing harem of fag hags all chorused that they would.

"Yes, please," Yasuke naturally agreed.

"I suggest you start with the Diversion riesling," James gestured to the Diversion Wines table. "It's won numerous awards. And if you prefer something even sweeter, Claar Cellars has a late harvest riesling. I'm sure you'll like that."

"Oh, what's this chocolate one?" one of the girls noticed the Chocolate Shop wine table.

"There's a chocolate one?" another asked.

"Chocolate?" yet another voiced as the group moved in that direction en masse.

"Or you could drink a concoction that's not even wine," James rolled his eyes. College students could be unbelievably bright and yet witless morons at the same time.

"What are you drinking, James?" Yasuke hadn't followed his group.

"The Waterbrook melange blanc," James answered. He knew Yasuke would not understand what that meant and made no attempt to explain.

"I will have what you are having," Yasuke smiled up at James and headed for the Waterbrook table.

James sighed as he considered. There was no way the young Japanese man's palate was sophisticated enough to appreciate this wine. He was going to get a glass of this and would undoubtedly drink it, even though he wouldn't enjoy one sip of it. James didn't, of course, care, but he did want all the international students to have a good opinion of him. And Yasuke hadn't joined his hags in a glass of chocolate wine. James decided to take pity on the kid.

"No," James hooked an arm around Yasuke's shoulders and steered him away from the Waterbrook table. "A glass of the late harvest riesling, please," James handed over a drink ticket to one of the two men attending the Claar Cellars table.

"Here you are, Sir," the man in the white tux shirt and black bow tie handed over the glass.

"Thank you," Yasuke accepted it and looked up at James.

"Well? Try it," James instructed. This kid was obedient and subservient enough to have potential, but after Jin, James had his fill of Asian.

"Oh, this is very good," Yasuke smiled and inclined his head several times to the wise and knowledgeable older man.

"I thought you would like it," James nodded.

"Thank you," Yasuke smiled. "Are you going to stay for the movie?" he asked with hope in his eyes. Snuggling up to James on the lawn was a thrilling prospect.

"Under no circumstances," James was emphatic.

It was after eight when Eva returned to James' side and Yasuke and company decided it was time to find a place on the Mural Lawn to watch The Goonies. All of them made their way in that direction. They discovered the lawn was filling up. Luca sat on a blanket with two Taiwanese girls and he was more than a little tipsy.

"James!" Luca raised a hand when he saw him.

"You look comfortable," James stopped at the edge of the blanket.

"Very," Luca nodded with a grin and put his arms around the girls at his sides.

"We're heading back on the next bus if you'd care to join us," James gestured at Eva who chatted with Yasuke and his friends as they spread out nearby.

"I think I will stay for the movie," Luca nodded.

"Okay. You have your key?" James asked.

"I do!" Luca fished it from his pocket and held it up.

"Please don't lose it. You have the number of the car service in your phone?" James questioned further.

"Yes," Luca nodded.

"Home is only eleven blocks away actually, but I wouldn't walk it. It would be too easy to get lost," James advised. "Be sure to call for a car. Have fun and I'll see you when I see you."

"Good night, James. Thank you for everything!" Luca expressed.

"It's my pleasure. Girls," he nodded and stepped away.

"Luca looks like he's enjoying himself," Eva rejoined James again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he gets laid tonight. Ah, they grow up so fast," James sighed. "We have a little bit of time before our next bus. One more glass of wine for the road?"

"You talked me into it," Eva nodded and took his arm as they walked.

As the sun set and the movie began, Luca cuddled even closer with his two female admirers. He didn't mind one bit when his zipper was lowered and a delicate hand reached into his shorts.

* * *

It was nearly noon when Luca came through the front door. His hair in particular was a disheveled mess.

"There you are," James wore a smirk as he came from the direction of his study. "You either got lucky or got arrested," he followed Luca into the kitchen. James wore snug jeans and a plaid, short sleeved, collared shirt of soft cotton with only the middle three buttons buttoned.

"I got very lucky," Luca stated as he opened the fridge and pulled out a container of cranberry juice. He removed the top, pulled the seal, and put it to his lips.

"Don't worry about a glass. Drink it like a barbarian," James was flip as Luca chugged. The cranberry juice had been on Luca's list for Monica. It wasn't the cranberry juice, it was the disrespect. James made a fist as he resisted the urge to slap the jug right out of Luca's hands.

It only took a moment for Luca to down the entire quart and he finished with a most satisfied sigh.

"Dehydrated, I take it," James concluded the obvious.

"Last night and this morning, I come four times," Luca informed.

"I hope you had a good supply of condoms with you," James expressed.

"I did not come in them," Luca revealed.

" _Them_?" James raised his eyebrows.

"They shared me," Luca gave a wide grin. "To have pussy on my cock and on my face? At the same time?! Heaven!"

"Are you trying to make me sick?" James was flat.

"James, I am sad for you that you will never know the joy of pussy!" Luca put his hand on James' shoulder in solidarity.

James immediately brushed Luca's hand away, horrified at the thought of where that hand had been. "If you must know, I do know the 'joy of pussy' as you put it. It was a very long time ago. I was fifteen and doing what I was told I should like, except I didn't, not at all. I fucked it, but I certainly didn't go down on it. I have no idea how you straight men do that."

"James, pussy is the best thing in the world! I want to eat it just as much as I want to fuck it," Luca confessed.

"You are trying to make me sick," James concluded with a nod.

"You said you have no boyfriend. You have no one that you see?" Luca enquired. "You need some cock."

"Are you offering?" James asked.

"No!" Luca laughed. "I mean we need to find you some cock. This word means," he grabbed himself. "I just learn it last night."

"It means exactly that, yes," James stated.

"And pussy, it means...?" Luca made a gesture that was spot on.

"Yes," James confirmed.

"Okay," Luca nodded. "Where do we find you a cock?"

"Between the legs of a young stud, preferably," James answered. He smiled as Luca threw back his head in a hearty guffaw. James folded his arms across his chest and leaned on the counter as he waited for Luca to settle down. "I can only imagine that you must be hungry."

"Oh, very, very much!" Luca rubbed his stomach.

"Well then, if you wouldn't mind taking a shower, because you smell like all kinds of ass, I'd be happy to take you to lunch," James offered.

"Okay!" Luca laughed again and headed for his room.

It was only four blocks and they could easily have walked it, but James drove and they put the top down. He found parking in the expensive lot just on the other side of the small park from Cutters Crabhouse. They walked through the park, which was no more than a patch of lawn, and went inside for lunch. To his dismay, James found no one working there that he knew and had to tip the hostess to secure a table by the windows. Cutters had an excellent, unobstructed view of the Sound over the Alaskan Way Viaduct below.

"Good afternoon, guys," a waitress in black pants, white long sleeved dress shirt and a black apron appeared at their side. "I'm Marlene and I'll be taking care of you today," she informed as she poured ice water from a pitcher into the glasses that were already on the table. "Anything from the bar to start you boys off?"

"Sparkling wine is nice with good seafood," James spoke confidently. "We'll have a bottle of the Argyle Brut," he ordered. And frowned as he watched her eyes shift to Luca.

"I will need to see ID," Marlene stated with a smile.

"My associate just flew in from Switzerland this morning for a project and doesn't have his passport on him. I can assure you he's over twenty one," James tried.

"Sorry," Luca gave a shrug and a smile.

"A person has to have ID on them to be served. That's the law in Washington. I am sorry about that," Marlene enforced kindly.

James closed his eyes as he took a pause and a deep breath. He was unaccustomed to being disobeyed, and it made him furious.

"I will have an iced tea, please," Luca was accepting.

"And for you, Sir?" Marlene asked.

James saw red and had to fight to maintain his composure. "Bring me the Argyle that I asked for."

"Are you sure? I can only bring one glass," Marlene informed.

James _hated_ having to repeat his instructions. And most especially for a third time. His eyes flashed and Marlene saw it, though James kept his voice calm and steady. "Bring the Argyle," he enunciated each word slowly and deliberately.

"Okay," Marlene nodded. "Be right back."

James closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a slow exhale. "I can see I am going to have to get to know the management here again."

"It is okay, James," Luca was easy.

"No, it isn't," James disagreed. "We could share the glass, I suppose, except I know where your lips have been."

"I know where your lips have been too," Luca pointed at James. This made James give a wry smile.

"It's been a bit longer since my lips have been wrapped around another man," James pointed out.

"I brushed my teeth," Luca gave a shrug. "And we have to find you someone to wrap your lips around. There are many gay students at the university. I know it."

"No, no, no," James waved his hand. "We are not going to fix me up with a student. That's not why I'm doing this. I wouldn't feel comfortable bringing a trick home while you are living with me anyway, no matter where he came from. The house should be a safe space. If I had a partner, that would be different. Then we would both be hosting you, but since I don't at the moment, it's just you and me. And I would ask that you refrain from having overnight guests as well."

"Okay," Luca agreed.

"Have a look at the menu," James bid as he picked up his own.

"What is good here?" Luca asked as he began to read.

"Seafood is good here," James answered simply. "North Pacific seafood especially. I see they still have the crab dip. That's quite good. We'll start with that."

"We have much seafood in Locarno, but there is nothing here that I know," Luca stated.

"Good," James nodded. "Something new, then. I will add, that if you like oysters on the half shell, they're not bad here, but they're better elsewhere."

"Oysters on the half shell?" Luca had no idea what that was.

"Raw," James clarified.

"I don't know if I would like that," Luca was dubious.

"Well, as I say, this is not the place for that anyway," James stated.

"Oh, they have mussels. Those were really good the other night," Luca recalled fondly.

"They do them with blue cheese here. We'll do those too," James decided.

"Blue cheese?" Luca was not familiar.

"You'll like it," James nodded.

"Here we are, gentlemen," Marlene returned. "Iced tea and here's some lemon. And the Willamette Valley Argyle Brut," she presented the bottle.

"Please," James gave the slightest nod. Marlene proceeded to pull the cork and pour James a flute of the sparkling wine. He took a sip and just gave another nod in approval.

"What sounds good for lunch?" Marlene asked.

"We'll start with the dungeness and rock crab dip, and the Penn Cove mussels," James ordered. "What else looks good to you, Luca?"

"I liked the prawns we had the other day," Luca was still reading.

"We'll each have a Louie," James held out his meu.

"So we have the crab dip with the aged parmesan baguette, the mussels with blue cheese and green onions, and two signature Cutters Louie," Marlene listed.

"Thank you," James didn't bother to look at her.

"Thank you," Luca surrendered his menu as well.

"I'll get your starters right in," Marlene dashed.

"What is a Louie?" Luca asked.

"A salad with Alaskan Salmon, dungeness crab, prawns," James gestured, "deviled eggs, tomato, asparagus and avocado."

"Oh," Luca nodded as he considered. It didn't sound bad. It had the prawns he wanted, and he came here to learn after all.

"Try our sparkling wine," James moved the glass closer to Luca.

"Mmm," Luca took a sip from his side of the glass. "This is good."

"Argyle is quite drinkable," James evaluated. "I'm glad we have this time, Luca. I've been thinking and I want to bounce some ideas off you," he took another sip.

"What are you thinking about?" Luca spread his hands with a smile.

"The Bite of Seattle trip and the Summerfest in West Seattle before that, you weren't here yet for that one," James began, "were planned by FIUTS. I just provided the transportation. I promised to come up with an event for them myself and I want to share my thoughts with you."

"Please!" Luca enthused. "The Bite of Seattle was really fun!"

"Yes," James held a different view. "Here's what I want to run by you. There is an organization called FareStart. It's right in Belltown. They are a culinary job training and placement program for homeless and other similarly disadvantaged individuals. They have a restaurant that is open for lunch every day and for dinner only once a week, or by special arrangement for groups. I was thinking of arranging a dinner for the students. What would you and your contemporaries think of something like that?"

"What would we do?" Luca asked.

James raised his eyebrows. "Eat."

"Well, everyone wants to eat, but what would we do?" Luca pinpointed the hole in James' plan. "Either before, during, or after?"

"I see what you're saying," James got it. "There needs to be an activity. At Bite of Seattle there was a movie. At Summerfest there were bands. At both there were beer gardens."

"Bands and beer gardens are always good," Luca affirmed.

"Aren't they though," James took another sip while he thought. And then it came to him. There was a bar just around the block on 2nd Avenue from his home. Indeed, from his family room, he could look straight down on it. The Crocodile was a perfectly dreadful little place that had partnered with the Seattle School of Rock. Bands that formed at the school performed there. James could just imagine the grungy, dirty and almost certainly smelly types that formed these bands. Attending something like this sounded to James like a fate worse than death, but the international students would eat it up.

* * *

It took Karen nearly a month. In fact, it was the friday of the weekend Luca was due to move out. He had secured on campus housing and would be sharing a room with Yasuke of all people. James suspected the young Japanese man had gotten close to Luca, only to get closer to him. James had never been more than tolerantly polite to Yasuke, but that hadn't deterred him. And the fact that Yasuke was openly gay, didn't bother Luca in the least. Neither did it seem to bother any of the other straight boys in their circle. Nor was Yasuke the only one. A young Argentinian named Alejandro clearly had eyes for Yasuke. Yasuke unfortunately, still only had eyes for James.

James had decided to forgo the guest chef from a local restaurant, lest that chef steal the limelight for donating his time for such a worthy cause. Rather, James hired his own. His private group dinner at the FareStart restaurant was set to coincide with the Seattle School of Rock, Aught Rock event at the Crocodile. And his choice of chef could not have been better as she came with just the right contacts built in.

"James!" Luca was surprised when he caught sight of his host. "I thought you said this was casual. I am not dressed properly?"

"No, Luca, you're fine," James gave a dismissive wave as he joined Luca in the entry hall. "There will be some media coverage tonight and I want to look my best," he smiled. James wore a slate gray pinstriped suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. He carried a small bag with a change of clothes for after dinner. "You look very nice, actually. I expect I know who it's for, and I expect, after dinner, I won't see you until tomorrow."

"No, no," Luca shook his head. "My friends are coming in the morning to help me move. You must make me come home with you!"

"Make a hot, drunk boy come home with me? That'll be just awful," James teased with a pat to Luca's butt as they walked out the door together. Luca laughed playfully as he danced ahead to call the elevator. He wore a tight white shirt, jeans that fit him very well, and his ever present bandana in his hair to hold it back from his face.

A Town Car waited under the porte cochere. James wasn't about to walk and didn't want to have to deal with parking. He handed his bag to the driver and got in the back with Luca.

They took 1st Avenue to Virginia Street and that up to 7th Avenue. It was a quick ride the nine blocks and their driver swung them easily to the curb in front of FareStart. James didn't wait for the driver and opened his own door. Luca followed him out and they went inside. The door had a large sign that read Private Event and James walked in like the owned the place.

FareStart was an open, high ceilinged industrial space with exposed venting. The walls were adorned with close to a hundred hand painted dinner plates and James found the dining room goche, if at least very clean. A glass wall separated the dining room from the kitchen so that patrons could see the action they came to support. The soaring space easily accommodated a loft dining room above the kitchen.

An army of wait staff was gathered in a corner of the restaurant. James had asked that staff be dressed in black tux shirts and white bow ties, and noticed immediately that not even half of them were.

"Good evening, gentlemen," a tall woman turned from the assembled staff to greet them with a smile. She wore a black skirt with a white blouse and camel jacket that did not at all compliment her long platinum blonde hair, nor did the odd, black beret that she wore perched on her head. "The restaurant is closed for a private event this evening," she started to explain.

"I'm James Visser," he walked right past her.

"Oh, well, Mr. Visser?" she followed James right into the kitchen.

To set herself apart, Carla Betz wore her black chef coat with scarlet buttons and piping, and a white Seattle Seahawks cap on her head. She was the creative force behind FareStart this evening and directed the kitchen staff to bring fruition to her vision.

"Carla," James called.

"Oh, James," Carla smiled.

"Who is in charge here?" James asked.

"Well, tonight, I am," Carla answered. "In the kitchen anyway. Jaycee here is in charge in the dining room."

"Ah," James suddenly found the beret wearing woman worth addressing. "I'm quite sure my assistant conveyed my instructions about uniform requirements for this evening."

"She did, Mr. Visser," Jaycee began patiently. "The thing is, many of the men and women in our job training and life skills program just don't have what you asked for."

James raised his eyebrows and was about to go off on her until he realized that he was in fact surrounded by homeless and disadvantaged people, in both the kitchen and dining room. The very people this program was designed to help. And more importantly, if he made an issue, it would lower the opinion both Luca and Carla held of him. Carla was essentially an employee, but her other half wasn't. Carla's wife's good opinion of him was equally important.

"Of course," James put a hand on both women's arms. "I completely understand. What they're wearing is just fine. It's the mission that counts. And I should probably get out of your hair," he said to Carla. "Everyone looks very busy back here."

"Yeah, get outta my hair, will ya?" Carla teased.

Friendly and easy going Luca chatted with the staff, all of whom loved him instantly. The group turned when their manager emerged from the kitchen with James.

"Do you have champagne?" James enquired.

"Mark," Jaycee called. "Assist Mr. Visser, please."

James gave the woman beside him a glance. An answer to his question would have been the first appropriate response. Mark was a fresh faced, handsome man with no history of substance abuse or dependency in his past, and was therefore entrusted with the keys to the bar.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Visser?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Do you have champagne here?" James was forced to repeat.

"We have three sparkling wines," Mark was quick to grab a wine list from a nearby table. "We have Domaine St. Michelle," he began to recite from memory as he handed the list to James.

"No," James was not going to drink that swill.

"We also have Jaillance brut rosé and Schramsberg blanc de blanc from California," Mark finished.

"Really?" James was disappointed.

"The Jaillance isn't bad, but the Schramsberg is way better," Mark advised.

"The Schramsberg then," James agreed. "And a glass for my associate," he gestured toward Luca.

"Sure thing," Mark smiled and headed for his bar.

James had to smile to himself. Luca was anything but an associate and everyone here would know that if they didn't already. He was so accustomed to calling Luca that, it was a habit now.

"I imagine you'll have the main table," Mark returned with bottle and ice bucket.

Supported by two thick, wood columns, a long table had been fashioned from two heavy wood beams that were salvaged during the initial reconstruction of the place. It was in the dead center of the dining room, bar height, and could seat eight on each side. The restaurant called it the 'community table' and that was exactly where James intended to sit. Mark popped the cork and poured a flute for James and Luca.

The lesbians arrived together. Carla's wife Sally Clark, President of Seattle City Council, drove their best friends Annmarie Cruce, UW Provost, and her better half, Jennifer Durkin, US Attorney for the Western District of Washington. The Provost was dressed in a man's suit while her partner wore a skirt suit. Sally was dressed in jeans, a salmon colored polo shirt and a dark blue blazer.

"Ladies," James greeted when they all walked in.

"Hi, James. Good to see you again," Annmarie took and shook his hand firmly.

"You as well. Mark, champagne for the ladies," James called.

"Is this one of my students?" Annmarie appraised Luca.

"Luca, I'd like you to meet Provost Cruce," James introduced.

"Oh, hello," Luca raised his eyebrows. He never expected to personally meet so prominent a personage at the university. He was equally impressed, though he realized he shouldn't be, that James knew her.

"I need to go kiss the chef," Sally announced and headed for the kitchen.

Through the tall glass facade of the restaurant James saw the King 5 news van pull up across the street just before his two motor coaches arrived and obliterated the view entirely.

Eva had her entire staff with her. She wore a dress as James had warned her there would be press. Mike, Tom, Andrew, Andreas and Allison were all dressed casually like their students. Eva and company came at the head of the sea of people as they flooded into restaurant. Jaycee and her staff went swiftly into action organizing and seating the rush of excited students.

"Eva, you look lovely," James painted a smile on his face.

"James," Eva embraced him. They shared a hug like the dear old friends she thought they were and he pretended to be.

"Mark," James called. "Champagne for Ms Schepler."

"Yes, Sir," Mark was never far and quick to obey.

"Oh, Annmarie!" Eva didn't expect to see the Provost herself in their company. But Annmarie was about to be eclipsed.

A man in an expensively tailored dark blue pinstriped suit walked through the door and James couldn't help but smile. He had personally invited the University President.

"Michael," James offered his hand.

"Ah, James," Michael approached and shook James' hand.

"So glad you could make it," James expressed.

"I think I saw the press setting up outside," Michael gestured. They both knew why he was here.

"You know, I noticed that as well. Perhaps we should go speak with them," James suggested with a smile.

Reporters and cameras from King 5 and the Seattle Times did a quick interview with James. They also interviewed Michael Young, Annmarie Cruce, Sally Clark and Eva Schepler, all of whom had nothing but praise for James Visser, the handsome hero philanthropist who in one delightful evening was helping no less than three groups of people, and two local businesses. The King 5 cameraman panned through the restaurant just once before they packed up. The Times took several shots inside, including one of all the people they interviewed at the community table with their special guests.

The staff swung into quick action once all the tables were organized and seated. Soft drinks were included with the dinner James provided, but alcoholic beverages were not. Unless, of course, you happened to be at the main table with him. The first course was a bowl of FareStart's signature tomato basil soup. Once Carla took command in the kitchen and tried it, she decided there was no reason to mess with perfection.

On James' side of the table, on his left sat Eva and her staff, Mike, Tom, Andrew, Andreas and Allison. Michael Young sat across from James and to his right were Annmarie, Jennifer and Sally. Several students were also invited to join the leadership at the main table. Luca sat beside the City Council President and to his right were Chen and Mei, the best friends from Taipei who had shared Luca's big Italian cock on more than one occasion. Yasuke sat beside Mei, wishing he could be nearer to James. Alejandro sat next to Allison and across from Yasuke, wishing the short, cute Japanese boy with the fringe of hair in his sweet eyes would look at him the way he looked at their benefactor.

"Mark," James turned to the hovering barman, "bring enough bottles of the DeLille Cellars sauvignon blanc to give everyone at this table a glass."

"Right away, Mr. Visser," Mark flew into action. James watched the dark haired young man as he dashed to obey him. Mark was attentive and obedient. He anticipated needs and saw to them with minimal instruction. James noticed for the first time that he had a nice little build on him and a pert little ass.

"Mmm," Michael nodded when he took a sip of the wine. "Good choice, James," he complimented.

"It's one of my favorites," James smiled at the man who sat across from him.

"I'll get the next round," Michael picked up the menu card that listed their courses. "Let's see now," he opened the small book containing the wine list. "Oh, yes. Mark, is it? Do the same as you just did with bottles of the Poet's Leap riesling with the salad."

"Yes, sir," Mark nodded and headed for his bar again.

"That sounds perfect," James spread his hands and smiled, though he couldn't disagree more. James had a few personal rules when it came to wine and one of them was that a riesling was never the right answer to anything. If James had it to do over again, he would have prearranged wine pairings for his table himself.

Mark had all the glasses poured when the servers brought out the beet and goat cheese salads with a white balsamic vinaigrette. If James were honest with himself, the riesling wasn't terrible with the salad, though it was far from the best choice.

The main course was what Carla liked to call, the Olympic duo. Applewood grilled Pacific King salmon was served with Carla's special kalamata olive salsa, alongside a bourbon and mustard marinated prime top sirloin steak, topped with sautéed mushrooms. These were complimented by a Yukon gold potato gratin and roasted spaghetti squash.

"Salmon is an oily fish and steak is, steak. What say a malbec, Michael?" James picked up the wine list.

"I'd say that's brilliant, James," Michael agreed.

"Catena Zapata, Mark," James ordered.

"And give me the bill for that," Annmarie called after their bartender slash wine steward.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mark called back.

As the students and professionals enjoyed the entrées, and Mark poured the next course of wine at the head table, Carla emerged from the kitchen.

"Ah, here's the chef!" Michael reached for her. "You've outdone yourself, my dear."

"Thank you, Michael," Carla paused just long enough to accept his compliment and moved on to where her wife sat.

"It's a wonder I don't weigh five hundred pounds," Sally quipped as her wife began to rub her quite fit back and shoulders.

James bristled as accolades were heaped upon the woman he hired. She might have created the meal, but he had commissioned it, and he didn't like sharing his limelight.

"Alright, kids. I better check on dessert," Carla headed back to the kitchen.

As dinner was cleared away the servers headed right back out with Carla's signature lavender crème brulée.

"Now what wine are you going to pair with this?" Eva asked the man who sat beside her.

"I was thinking along the lines of a madeira," James picked up the wine list again. "Mark?"

"We don't have anything like that, Mr. Visser," Mark was apologetic.

"No, I see that you don't," James closed the wine list booklet. "More champagne in that case."

"Right away," Mark rushed off to his bar.

They cracked through the dark, hard sugar shell of their brulées and enjoyed the thick and luscious lilac colored cream within. Those at the community table lingered over their last glass of sparkling wine after they finished eating.

"I think the natives are getting restless," Eva observed.

"I see what you mean," James agreed.

"Mike, Tom, will you start rounding everyone up?" Eva bid.

"Sure thing," Mike and Tom slipped off their barstools. Everyone else stood as Michael, James and Annmarie settled their individual checks.

"James, thank you so much for dinner!" Luca gave James a quick hug.

"My pleasure," James patted Luca's back and let him go.

"I am going to go with my friends," Luca stated. "You are coming to the concert too, right?"

"I'll be there," James assured.

"James, and ladies, could I interest you in joining me for a sherry?" Michael gestured toward the bar.

"That's so sweet, Michael, but I going to head over with the students," Eva stated.

"Ah, in that case," James reached into his inner jacket pocket, "let me give you the paperwork for our tickets. Everything is waiting at the box office."

"I'll give these to Mike. Are you coming to the show?" Eva asked.

"I'll be there," James confirmed.

"Okay, good. Oh, I meant to mention this earlier and I'm sure it'll be too noisy to talk about it later," Eva took hold of James' arm. "I have a student for fall session that I want to place with you. Are you familiar with the Valle Scholarship?"

"I'm afraid I'm not," James confessed.

"One of the things Valle does is award scholarships to young people in Scandinavia who might otherwise not get the chance to attend higher education. UW is a member and a Valle awardee is being sent here," Eva explained. "He's gay, so I especially wanted to place him with you. You'll be able to take care of him like no one else. Allison will email you his details, if she hasn't already," Eva stated.

"I look forward to meeting him," James gave his first truly genuine smile of the evening.

"Okay. See you at the Crocodile," Eva gave James a kiss on his cheek and headed for the door. James was held up a few moments by students passing by to shake his hand and thank him for dinner. When he was done, he turned to find Mark by his side.

"Your sherry, Mr. Visser," Mark presented James his cordial glass.

"Thank you," James accepted it and took a sip.

"Did I hear you say your group is attending a concert?" Mark asked.

"You did. There's a School of Rock show tonight at the Crocodile," James confirmed.

"That really sounds like fun," Mark smiled. James narrowed his eyes. Mark's smile was subtly flirtatious. He was a servant and certainly not anyone James would be interested in, but he would do for the few minutes it would take.

"Would you like to go?" James asked.

"With you? I'd love to!" Mark expressed.

"What time are you through here?" James gestured to where the staff was busy cleaning up all around them.

"I just have to restock and put away the glasses the kitchen will bring out in a little bit. I might be ready when you are," Mark stated.

James simply nodded and walked around Mark to join Michael, Annmarie, Jennifer, Sally and Carla at the bar. Six was the number of seats at the bar, but none of them sat while they enjoyed their sherry. Mark busied himself readying his bar for tomorrow and James didn't so much as give him a glance.

"Well, I do think I'll call it a night," Michael set his empty glass on the bar. "James, thank you for dinner. Carla, outstanding."

"This was great fun," Carla stated.

"Are we ready, girls?" Annmarie set down her empty glass.

"Let's go," Sally put her arm around Carla.

James turned to set his drained glass on the bar and met Mark's eyes. James made an almost imperceptible motion with his head toward the door and Mark gave the slightest nod in return.

"Have a good night, James. Thank you again," Annmarie bid as they all stepped through the doors onto the sidewalk. The lesbians went one way toward their car and Michael went the other. James' car was waiting at the curb and his driver got out to get his door.

"Thank you," James took off his suit jacket before he seated himself in the backseat. The driver closed him in and walked back around the Town Car.

"Where to, Sir?" the driver took the wheel.

"Wait here a moment," James loosened his tie, undid the knot and pulled it from his neck. "And I need my bag."

"Here you are, Sir," the driver passed it back to James. James set it on the seat beside him as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. He pulled the shirt out of his pants and shrugged it off his shoulders when Mark emerged from the restaurant.

The bartender looked around for the man who had tipped so well and did not see him. He did notice the rear passenger door of a black Town Car, parked not twenty feet from where he stood, as it was opened by someone unseen within. Mark walked down and leaned to look inside.

"Get in," James directed.

"Oh!" Mark noticed that James was bare from the waist up and slid in beside him.

"I brought a change of clothes with me," James unzipped the bag that sat on the seat between them.

"Yeah, good idea," Mark endorsed as he shut his door.

"Drive," James directed. The driver started the car, put it in gear, and pulled away from the curb.

Mark found this the perfect time to unclip the white bow tie from around his neck. He slowly unbuttoned the first, second and third buttons of his black tux shirt as the man in the seat beside him slipped off his shoes and pulled his belt from his pants. James didn't stop there. He unbuttoned, unzipped and lifted his butt from the seat as he pulled his underwear down with his pants. James let his bare butt rest on the seat as he pulled his feet out of the pants and underwear. Stark naked, he began to exchange the clothes he had just shed, for the ones in the bag.

Mark watched intently, infused with awe and arousal at the sight of James' cut and defined physique. The incredibly sexy man leaned back in the seat and spread his legs. Mark could not tear his eyes away as, in the light of the passing streetlights, the hooded serpent that hung between those hairy thighs began to wake.

James watched Mark watch him as he grew to full hardness. He took hold of his cock lightly and gave himself a gentle stroke. James smirked as Mark swallowed and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. James stilled his hand and waited for Mark's gaze to meet his. In one smooth motion, James swept the clothes and bag off the seat between them and reached up. He grabbed Mark by the back of his neck and pulled him down. James hooked his cock with his thumb to point it at Mark's face as he pulled the younger man down. Mark didn't resist in any way as he was forced onto James' bone.

"Ugh," James let his head drop back and made no attempt to be quiet as his length slid into the warm, wet embrace of Mark's mouth. Mark didn't mind at all that James shoved him onto his cock. He didn't mind that James held him in place or that he couldn't breathe because of it. James wasn't huge by any means, but he was long enough to block Mark's airway when his six plus inches was swallowed whole. Mark conformed his mouth to James' meat and caressed every bit of it he could reach with his tongue.

James eased his grip on the back of Mark's head and let the younger man move up his shaft. He heard Mark begin to suck a breath in through his nose, but pushed him down again anyway. Mark got the message and began to suck James' cock.

"Yeah, suck," James kept his hand on the back of Mark's head and urged him to a faster pace. Mark wanted this to be a prelude, not an event, but James had another plan. He closed his eyes and let his head rest back on the comfortable leather seat as he drove Mark's head on his straining cock. These were the first lips that had wrapped around him since Jin. "Ugh."

"Everything okay back there?" the driver asked as if he didn't know perfectly well what was happening.

James grabbed his wallet and pulled out five twenties. "Just drive," he barked as he threw the bills into the front seat. While James was preoccupied, Mark pulled his mouth up and off of James' throbbing cock. He wrapped his fingers around the rock hard bone and stroked it slowly as he let his lips play with the snake's exposed head.

James gasped as Mark's tongue circled around his very sensitive head. That felt very good, but suddenly he was no longer in control. This man was now playing with him. Mark had a talented tongue and an obvious desire for what he was doing, but now James was receiving, and that just wouldn't do at all.

"Suck!" James commanded as he grabbed Mark's head with both hands and shoved it down. "Ugh," he flexed his hips as he buried his bone in Mark's face and held it there for a long moment. Then James used both hands to lift Mark's head and direct him on a fast pace on his straining cock.

Mark liked the way this confident and successful man took control. He had good top written all over him and if he played his cards right, he might get more nights than one. He clutched his lips to James' shaft as he was willingly driven up and down on the throbbing spike. Mark moved a hand between James' legs to fondle and massage his nuts in their deliciously smooth sac.

"We're going to the Crocodile," James informed the driver. He knew his orgasm wasn't far off and the last thing he wanted to do was drive around with this bartender a moment longer than he needed to.

"I know right where that is, Sir," the driver assured as he changed lanes in preparation to make a turn on the next street.

James had a hard time holding his hips still and he didn't want to. He wasn't exactly sure when he made the transition from driving Mark's head onto his cock, to holding it firmly still with both hands while he thrust up into his mouth. "Yeah, fuck," James hissed. Mark had a hard time taking anything like a full breath with James' cock plunging to the back of his mouth. He had an equally difficult time massaging James balls as the man's hips thrust. James' stones drew up tight to the base of his shaft.

Mark could taste James' freely leaking precum. He wanted to savor it. He wanted to take his time and make love to James' entire body with his lips, tongue and mouth. Mark wanted to lick his biceps and his nipples. He would lick James' armpits if he liked that. He would spend a good long time worshiping James' balls with his tongue and lips. Mark wanted to suck him slowly and build him up before he sat on his cock and rode him to completion. It was increasingly apparent that James wanted to get off in his mouth, hard and fast. And that was okay. They could spend a few hours listening to the music, maybe dance and have a few drinks. If James got off now, he would be able to last that much longer later. Of James' virility, Mark had no doubt.

"Oh, shit," James began to tremble as he fought to maintain control of his muscles. "Oh, shit," his thrusts became erratic as drove himself to the brink.

Mark felt the rod that jabbed deeply up into his mouth grow even harder as it swelled a little larger.

"Fuck! Fuck!" James crashed over the edge. He gritted his teeth and tried to stifle his moan as he stopped thrusting and held Mark's head tightly, fully impaled on his pulsing cock. Mark put his hands on James' thighs, but was unable to free himself from James' vice like grip. James' body convulsed and he had to stifle his moans as his cum pumped into the back of Mark's mouth, clogging his throat.

Mark choked on James' semen as the pulsing cock continued to deliver it in thick bolts. James held him fast and Mark worked to swallow James' considerable load. At the outset, James blasted faster than Mark could swallow it, but as his orgasm waned, James's spurts lessened in equal measure to the convulsions of his body.

James grew still and, as all of his muscles relaxed, he slowly let go of Mark's head. Mark drew his mouth up James' still hard bone and pulled off to clear his throat and cough.

"No. No, no," James reached for Mark once again. "Suck," he guided Mark back onto his yet hard cock. "Slowly and gently. That's it," James coached as he let himself relax in the afterglow of his powerful orgasm.

Mark continued to nurse on James until he began to soften.

And James could see that they were only a block from 2nd Avenue and Blanchard Street. "That's good," he lifted Mark's head from his spent cock. James pulled on snug, very flattering jeans and a gray henley with a wide round collar. James didn't need to unbutton it to easily get his head through the neck, but he did anyway.

"Would you like me to get the door, Sir?" the driver asked as they rounded the corner and pulled to the curb. He wasn't at all sure of the state of undress of either of his passengers.

"Not necessary," James gestured that Mark should open his door. Mark complied and slid out of the car.

James slid after him, but paused to address his driver. "He doesn't get back into this car. No one gets in unless they're with me," he commanded and then slid out behind Mark. James showed his ID at the will call window and he and Mark were immediately admitted.

The Crocodile was every bit the dive James imagined it to be. His students were at least eighty percent of the patrons by the look of it. At the Back Bar and pizzeria, there were a few shabby tables and chairs, but otherwise the place was just standing room on a bare concrete floor and reeked of stale beer and equally stale bodies.

At the bar, James scanned the top shelf. Why did bars think Johnnie Walker was good scotch?

"Do you have Walker Blue?" James asked the bartender when he turned to them.

"Sure do," the bartender confirmed.

"Double on the rocks," James ordered and turned to Mark. "What would you like?"

"A Bud please," Mark ordered. Of course he did.

James paid for their drinks, picked up his scotch and took a sip. It wasn't good scotch, but it wasn't furniture polish either. It would do. "I'm going to join my associates now. You're on your own."

"Hey, but I thought...," Mark wore surprise on his face.

"Don't think," James patted Mark's shoulder and walked away.

"Asshole!" Mark called after him, unsure if James heard him or not in the din. He took a swig of his beer. Mark hadn't minded the taste of James' cum in his mouth at all. In fact, he liked it, but now all he wanted to do was wash the taste of the man away.

"Oh, James!" Allison caught his arm as he joined her and Andrew at the loft bar. "Did Eva tell you about Krister?"

"Who?" James furrowed his brow.

"Krister Nordqvist. The exchange student from Sweden?" Allison asked.

"She mentioned a student. She didn't say who from where," James stated.

"Well, anyway, his name is Krister and he's from Sweden. I've been emailing with him for the last few days. He seems super sweet," Allison spewed information. "And he was relieved when I told him I could place him in a gay household. I emailed you his details just before the busses picked us up."

"I can't wait to meet him, Allison," James smiled at her.

* * *

It was one in the morning when James finally walked into his study. He opened the laptop sitting on his desk and took a sip of actual good scotch while he looked out over the dark Sound. It only took a moment for the laptop to be ready and James leaned over it to call up his email. There was the promised message from Allison and he clicked it open.

The picture of the sweetly smiling blonde boy took his breath away.

"Well, hello Krister Nordqvist from Sweden," James sank into his white leather chair. "You'll do very well," the corner of James' mouth turned up in a smile.

Step Three, ingratiate himself with those who can deliver him exactly what he wanted: Accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4: James' Boys

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Triple punch today. Look for a new LGNH, and a new drama that ties in with that.

The day job is kicking my ASS. Sis, I miss you and I miss writing.

An original about Tony and Dane will be finished someday. If anyone would be interested in Milan and his fellow hunky waiters as they encounter a pair of thirsty zombies, that short is finished and available now on Amazon ~dot~ com. Search for **Spunk Craving Zombies** , or for me, **John T**. Liz has also included a link on her blog. A full length sequel to that is nearly ready as well.

Much love as always to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

Somehow I seem to have survived the FF witch hunt. It may or may not be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

 **WARNING:**

 **This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. There is violence. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

 **All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: James' Boys**

Luca was only mildly hungover the next morning. He made them caffè macchiato as he had done every morning he woke up at home, since James bought the machine. James put on more than just sleep pants this morning as he knew they were expecting friends at any time. He was comfortable in snug jeans and tee shirt. Luca emerged from his bedroom bare chested and sporting his usual morning erection. Weeks ago, James had bought him a pair of gray fleece shorts to wear in the mornings and Luca wore them now. There was no fly for his big dick to slip out of, and the soft fleece didn't chafe his exposed glans.

They stood sipping their espresso when the house phone rang.

"Visser," James plucked the extension from the wall.

"Morning, Mr. Visser," the building Chief of Security called personally. "Ethan and Yasuke are here."

"Send them up, Nathan. Thank you," James directed and hung up. "Your boys are here," he informed as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door to leave it open a crack for their visitors. This was not Ethan or Yasuke's first visit.

"I will make caffè macchiato for my friends," Luca decided with a nod. He didn't care that he was still hard.

Only a minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, dudes," Ethan called as he and Yasuke walked in, bundling multiple empty boxes of varying sizes with them.

Ethan was the quintessential white American college student. He wore a muscle shirt that was completely open on the sides, on his big, athletic frame, and basketball shorts and sneakers. He chose to wear a baseball cap backwards on his head rather than have to do anything with his hair. A patch of unruly hair sprouted from the end of his chin. Yasuke was the polar opposite. The small Japanese man wore a long sleeved crew neck shirt and green denim jeans so skinny that they fit him like tights.

"Boys," James greeted.

"I am making caffè macchiato for you," Luca announced as his friends joined them in the kitchen.

"I don't know what that is," Ethan admitted.

"You know what espresso is," James interjected.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded.

"With milk," James finished the simple explanation.

"Oh, okay. You got any beer?" Ethan made his preference known.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning," James pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's saturday morning," Ethan shared his reasoning.

"I'm not going to give you a beer and then send you out on the road to the university. Drink your macchiato," James instructed as Luca finished them and put the bowl of unrefined sugar within reach.

"I guess coffee's okay," Ethan nodded and spooned himself some sugar. "Dude, where do we start?" he picked up his mug and took a gulp. "Oh, yeah, this is good."

"Everything is in the bedroom," Luca led the way.

"Hi, James," Yasuke gave a sweet smile.

"Yasuke, would you like to help me with something special?" James asked.

"Yes, please," Yasuke was for anything James wanted him to do.

"Clean the machine and get it ready to go," James gestured to the Rancilio Epoca dual espresso machine. "I'll find the box."

Luca hauled his big overseas suitcase out of the closet and set about transferring his clothes from the drawers back into it.

"Yo, is Yasuke in here?" Ethan called from where he sat cross legged on the bathroom floor.

"No," Luca answered. "He's with James."

"Dude, you are _so_ lucky to have a gay roomie," Ethan pulled out and organized Luca's toiletries.

"Am I?" Luca was surprised.

"Yeah! You don't gotta buy him dinner or take him to a movie, or shit like that," Ethan stated.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Luca shook his head.

"Dude, I took Penny out to dinner and a chick flick that she wanted to see last night," Ethan explained. "And what do you think that got me? Yeah we kissed and she let me play with her boobs n'shit, but that's it! I couldn't even get her to give me a handjob. If I didn't rub one out as soon as I got back to the dorm last night, my fucking balls woulda fallen off! If I had a gay roommate, I wouldn't have had to do that. A gay dude will suck your dick just 'cause he wants to. All you gotta do is let 'em."

"I think you are an idiot," Luca concluded. He dropped his morning shorts and stepped out of them naked. If Ethan or Yasuke saw him, he couldn't care less, and James had already, many times. Luca threw his shorts into his suitcase and pulled on a tank top and his beloved cargo shorts.

"Say what you want, dude. You met my buddy Max, right?" Ethan closed the box of bathroom items. "He has a gay roomie and he gets his dick drained any time he wants," Ethan picked up the box and stepped out into the bedroom only to discover James was standing in the room. "Oh! Hey, sorry, Mr. Visser," he offered with an embarrassed grimace.

"This textbook was in the TV room. I didn't want you to forget it," James set it on the dresser.

"Thank you, James," Luca was polite. James just gave a nod and walked out of the room.

"Dude, you couldn't of said he was in the room?" Ethan set his box down.

"How do I know you are so stupido?!" Luca gestured.

"Take it easy, dude. I'll apologize again," Ethan assured.

James and Yasuke packed up the espresso machine together while Luca and Ethan took down a load of luggage and boxes to Ethan's mother's minivan.

"Why did we pack this?" Yasuke asked when they finished and James taped the box shut. "Are you giving it to Luca?"

"I am," James confirmed.

"That is so nice of you!" Yasuke was impressed.

"He's the only one who knows how to use it," James confessed with a smile.

"James, here is your key," Luca held it up before he set it on the kitchen counter as he and Ethan returned.

"Ah, right," James picked it up and stuck it in his pocket.

"Apologize to him!" Luca looked at Ethan, but pointed at James.

"Mr. Visser, I'm really sorry about earlier," Ethan held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not usually such a pighead."

"No need to apologize, Ethan. You are, unfortunately, not wrong," James conceded. "Not all gay men are as discriminating as I am. Many hold the fantasy of blowing a straight man. You straight men need only let them."

"That's what I said!" Ethan felt vindicated.

"C'mon," Luca smacked his friend in the shoulder. Ethan followed Luca back into his bedroom for the last time and they emerged with multiple shopping bags from target and other stores.

"One more thing," James patted the box on the kitchen counter.

"James! I can't take that!" Luca protested.

"You can and you will," James insisted.

"But, it is so expensive!" Luca put his hand on the box.

"I can't very well send you out into the world and expect you to learn while you have to drink American coffee," James teased.

"James, thank you so much!" Luca threw his arms around his host and hugged him tightly.

"The damn thing's heavy," James patted Luca's back. "You take the machine. I'll get those bags."

"Deal!" Luca laughed and hefted the box from the counter.

James went down with them to stash Luca's things in the minivan. When the back hatch was lowered into place, Luca turned again to James.

"James, thank you so much for everything!" Luca embraced him again. "You have done so much for me!"

"I was very glad to do all of it, Luca. You're a special man," James rubbed Luca's strong back again.

"I do not want this to be the end. You are my family now," Luca pulled back, but held James at arm's length.

"If you need anything at all, just let me know," James instructed. "Perhaps I can take all of you to dinner occasionally."

"That would be so nice!" Luca enthused.

"So nice," Yasuke agreed.

"You're a super cool dude, Mr. Visser," Ethan offered his hand and pulled James into a bro hug with their clasped hands and arms between them so they didn't really hug at all.

"Good luck, Ethan," James clapped the bigger man's back. "I'm sure there are more than a few gay men on campus who would be willing to service you."

"Yeah, you think?" Ethan asked with a smirk as he let James go.

"I hope not. Go," James waved a hand.

"Aw, don't be like that, Mr. Visser," Ethan spread his arms.

"Go," James repeated his command.

"May I hug you too?" Yasuke asked as Ethan took the wheel and Luca climbed into the front with him.

"Of course," James accepted and Yasuke moved into his arms. Exactly unlike Luca and especially Ethan, Yasuke moulded his body to James. Yasuke made it more than obvious that he was ready and willing to serve James fully and completely in any way the older, stronger man wanted. James body reacted to the smaller, younger, pliant man automatically. Without even thinking James wrapped one arm around Yasuke's lower back and pulled the slight man even tighter to him.

Yasuke gasped and James' cock jumped in his pants. The recognition that the other had to give exactly what they wanted, was instant in both of them.

And dangerous. James was not going to allow himself to be undone by this little Japanese man.

"Get going," James gave Yasuke a swat on his butt and stepped back from him. Yasuke scrambled into the van and Ethan started the engine. James turned to walk back up the steps into his building and didn't look back.

His home was calm and serene once again. James was glad the big espresso machine wasn't taking up space on his kitchen counter. He despised things on the counter. The view was now entirely unobstructed, as it should be. James would make Monica spend the entire day in Luca's room and especially bathroom, when she came on Monday.

James knew he wasn't rid of Luca entirely. Luca was here to study for a year and if he learned anything from Barb and Pete, it was that your student became your family. A host interacted with his student almost weekly, if not more often, such was the support. If James didn't provide that level of ongoing support, it would raise suspicions, and he could not allow that.

* * *

The very day after Luca and Yasuke moved into their studio with it's tiny kitchenette, a two bedroom became available. Luca and Yasuke jumped on it, and Ethan and his roommate moved in with them. The day after that, the roommate that none of them knew, agreed to switch with Alejandro. Ethan was thrilled as the first roommate had been straight, until he figured out that Alejandro was only motivated by a desire to get closer to Yasuke. Which worked. A week after they moved in, Ethan and Yasuke traded places, and the twin beds in the gay room were pushed together. Ethan complained that the gay guys were only sucking each other's dicks and Luca, once again, told him that he was an idiot.

Shortly into their second week, Luca called to invite James to dinner. He had said multiple times while he lived with James that he wanted to cook, but every time James found a reason to be busy or take Luca out to dinner. Now the shoe was on the other foot. James would be their guest, and Luca was going to cook for him.

It was just the boys as neither Luca nor Ethan had an actual girlfriend, and Yasuke and Alejandro were now together. James dressed casually and brought several bottles of wine as he knew that his students would not have the knowledge, taste or budget to obtain them themselves.

Stevens Court was campus style housing in a spread out series of buildings, none more than four stories tall. There were unassigned spaces in the parking beneath the building and James easily found a slot as most students did not have a car. There were no elevators, but James had no difficulty climbing to the top floor. He found their unit and knocked.

"James, hello!" Alejandro answered the door. "Please come in."

"Alejandro, boys," James greeted as he entered.

The apartment was even smaller than he imagined it would be. There was a kitchen to his right, where Luca was hard a work with smile on his face, that was laid out not unlike his own at home, but in microcosm. There was a rounded breakfast bar with four barstools that was in fact, the only dining space in the apartment. The tiny living room was just large enough for a hideous, green, scratchy looking sofa and matching chair, and a coffee table. A flatscreen TV stood on a low and narrow entertainment console. And these were the common areas of the apartment. There was a bedroom on each side, each with a small ensuite bath.

And they knew, and James knew, that they were lucky to have this. The dorm that Ethan had been in originally on the north end of campus was just a small, cramped room with two beds, two desks, and two wardrobes. In those dorms there was no kitchen, not even a tiny fridge, and a big communal bathroom on each floor. This, by comparison, was really living. And the four of them got along very well.

"James," Yasuke wore a beaming smile as he gave James a hug that was remarkably unlike the last one they shared.

"Yasuke," James rubbed the slighter man's back.

"We have a water view too!" Yasuke was thrilled to inform. "Come see!"

"I'll take those," Alejandro took the bags James bore as Yasuke pulled the man away.

The apartment windows were open onto the pleasant evening and James discovered that they did, in fact, have a water view. Most units had a view of the other buildings, but James' boys had lucked out again with a view of the Larsson Marine Yacht Repair and Restoration marina in Portage Bay.

"Ah, I see that you do," James smiled and nodded his approval.

Yasuke beamed. It was like they were entertaining a celebrity in their home. The very highest echelons of the university were on a first name basis with James after all.

"Mr. Visser, dude," Ethan greeted clad in only basketball shorts and his ever present backwards baseball cap. The other three residents at least had on tank tops.

"You're the only one who calls me that, Ethan. Are you trying to make me feel old?" James chided. "Call me James."

"I don't think that would feel right. You're like important n'shit," Ethan evaluated.

"Very like important n'shit," James used Ethan's words against him. "So you should do as you're told, don't you think?"

"Okay, James," Ethan agreed.

"Better. Nice tat, by the way," James ran his fingers over Ethan's pec. Shirtless, the tattoo of a bulldog lifting a barbell over his head with so much weight on it that the barbell was bowed, on his left pec, was fully on display.

"Oh, yeah, you like it?" Ethan gave a grin.

"Gay guys love straight boys with tattoos, just by the way," James pointed out.

"Yeah, do you?" Ethan hinted with an unrestrained smirk.

" _Some_ gay guys like straight boys with tattoos," James amended.

"How come I can't find one?" Ethan asked.

"James, pay no attention to him," Luca spoke up. "What would you like to drink?"

"Open one of those whites that I hope are still reasonably chilled," James instructed.

"Oh, do we have the opener?" Yasuke looked at his roommates in a panic.

"I suspected that might be the case. There is a corkscrew in that bag for you to keep," James informed. "The answer to your question, Ethan, is that you are likely looking in the wrong places."

"Where's the right place? I got two right here," Ethan gestured, "but they're no good."

"He's naked all the time!" Yasuke complained.

"I imagine there's a particular bathroom in one of the libraries or something," James mused. "Or you could always venture down to Capital Hill, to one of the many gay clubs."

"No, that's too much, dude," Ethan waved a hand. "I just want some good head. I don't wanna get raped."

"Is that what you think will happen?" James was amazed. "Once the gay community gets a look at you, we're all going to pile on top of you? There are three gay men in this room right now, and yet _somehow_ your dick is still in your shorts."

"James," Luca brought James his wine. He handed James the mug and wapped his roommate on the shoulder with his knuckles. "Stop talking."

"I can see I need to buy you boys some wine glasses," James regarded his mug.

"We don't drink a lotta wine," Ethan stated. "I splurged for Bud tonight if you'd like a beer," he gestured with the half empty bottle in his hand.

"You splurged for Bud?" James repeated incredulously. "What do you normally drink?"

"PBR, dude. It's cheap," Ethan answered.

"As well it should be," James nodded. This neanderthal was rapidly getting on his nerves.

"I think I will have some wine also. Would you like some wine with me, Handro?" Yasuke looked up at his boyfriend.

"Yes, please," Alejandro answered. "Wait!" he grabbed Yasuke by the arm to pull him back. He took hold of the shorter man's chin to tip his face up, and gave Yasuke a sweet kiss on his lips. "Now get us wine."

Yasuke just smiled bashfully and dashed into the kitchen. Seeing this display of affection would have warmed the heart of any other gay man. James had to stop himself from sneering. He very much resented the fact that these two had found love, or at least what was blossoming into love, so easily when he had to plot so carefully and elaborately to get it. It just made James want to give them both the back of his hand.

Knowing that James did not eat heavily and liked seafood, Luca made seabass raviolis sautéed simply with artichokes, and a mushroom risotto. He served an antipasti first with multiple cheeses, marinated roasted peppers, olives, and an assortment of thinly sliced cured meats.

They ate in the living room with James and Luca sharing the sofa, Ethan in the chair, and Yasuke and Alejandro sat close together on the floor.

James had to admit to himself that the food wasn't bad, but he didn't want to do this again.

"More wine, James?" Luca picked up the sweating bottle from where it stood on his end of the coffee table.

"Please," James held out his mug. "Thank you for having me boys," he expressed. He couldn't bring himself to say this had been very nice.

"Thank you for coming," Luca smiled.

"I think in future we'll limit ourselves to dinner events," James decided for all of them. "Perhaps I'll take all of you out to dinner next week. That is if we can trouble Ethan to put on a shirt."

"I think I can do that," Ethan nodded.

"And then, if everyone is agreeable, we could hit a club or two. And just to be clear, I mean a gay club, or two," James added.

"Oh, yes!" Yasuke enthused.

"I will go," Luca wasn't bothered at all.

"Will one of you pretend to be my boyfriend if I need it?" Ethan asked.

"I will," James stated, "if you take a shower and smell nice."

"Ug, I guess," Ethan rolled his eyes like that was a very great deal to ask.

"We will clean up," Yasuke knelt and began to gather plates.

"Luca, you should have found among the bottles I brought, a bin twenty seven. Now would be the time to open it," James instructed.

"Oh, yes?" Luca walked into the kitchen and found the black bottle immediately. "Ah, Fonseca porto!"

"What is that?" Ethan asked.

"Fortified wine from Portugal," James informed.

"What does that mean?" Ethan learned nothing from James' answer.

"It means you'll like it," James patience was wearing thin.

Luca poured fresh mugs and passed them out. "Salute!" he held his high.

"To our health," James agreed.

"Salud," Alejandro expressed the same in Spanish.

"We say, kampai," Yasuke added.

"Bottoms up, dudes," Ethan finished.

"It's not a shot. It's meant to be sipped," James coached, but it was too late.

"Ooh, fruity," Ethan licked his lips.

James gave a sigh and leaned back as he took a sip of his port. "Yasuke, how does sushi sound?"

"I love sashimi," Yasuke stated. "Is there a good place?"

"A block from my home," James stated. "I need your help, though. I've never managed to talk Luca into it."

"Dude, raw fish? No fuckin' way!" Ethan was emphatic.

"It's good!" Yasuke insisted and then gave his roommate a dismissive wave.

"I'll think of something," James nodded to himself. "Is next week this time good for everyone? Ethan, will you be able to find a clean shirt?"

"You like the view," Ethan was cocky.

James sighed again and shook his head. He counted the seconds until he could make a graceful escape.

* * *

James was in an exceptionally good mood the following friday. Profits were generally up across his portfolio and he had an excellent prospective deal on the table with the building he wanted to turn into lofts downtown. But that wasn't the half of it. James had exchanged emails with Krister every day, sometimes several times a day, each one more pleasant than the last. He had sent Krister a picture of himself as Krister had requested. An entirely appropriate one. It was only fair after all. James already had a photo of Krister. James was keenly aware that anything put in writing, could be forwarded anywhere. He remained professional, polite and friendly, even when Krister told him that he thought James was handsome. Allison had said that Krister was super sweet and she had been spot on. James was ready to fall in love and he hadn't even met him yet.

And so it was that James was walking on air as he stood waiting on the sidewalk on Broadway in the heart of Capital Hill, the Friday of the Labor Day weekend. James wore snug jeans, a dress shirt and a silk suit jacket. After only a few minutes, the car he sent for his boys pulled up to the curb. Interestingly enough, they had the same driver as James had the night of his FareStart event. Luca, Ethan, Yasuke and Alejandro spilled out of the rear of the limousine as James approached them.

"James!" Luca was first to give the older man a hug.

"Boys," James smiled as he received their affection. "Is everyone hungry? And thank you all for cleaning up so nicely."

"You said we should dress up," Luca reminded. They all wore the nicest clothes they had, such as they were. James could have, and would have, dressed each of them far better, but at least they all wore a collared shirt.

"Ethan, I thought you were bald," James teased.

"I feel naked," Ethan chuckled as he ran his fingers through his dark wavy hair, sans baseball cap.

"This morning, when your cap was all you had on, you didn't feel naked?" Yasuke challenged.

"Nope. Just comfortable," Ethan shrugged.

"Alright, we have a reservation and the clock is ticking," James took charge. "We'll call when we're ready to be picked up," James informed the driver. "Follow me, boys."

James led them only a few feet down the block into a small, very upscale looking restaurant. Along one side was the completely open kitchen with a bar along it where diners could watch every dish being created and interact with the chefs.

"Good evening, gentlemen," a woman in black pants and a short sleeved black turtleneck greeted them with a smile even as they were still coming through the door.

"James Visser, reservations for five at eight," James announced.

"Yes, Mr. Visser, we have you in the loft," she smiled again. "Come right this way."

James and company followed to the back of the restaurant and up a corkscrew staircase to a well appointed rectangular table, set for six.

"Here we are," the kind hostess stood aside. "Paul will be taking care of you this evening and he'll be right up. Enjoy your dinner," she bid and left them to sort themselves. James naturally took one end of the table and sat with the view over the restaurant to his left. Yasuke and Alejandro took the two chairs on the inside so that they had the view as well, and Luca and Ethan sat across from them.

"This is super cool up here, dude," Ethan looked back over his shoulder to watch the busy dining room and even busier kitchen.

"I though you boys might like it," Luca agreed.

Their attention was taken by a good looking dark haired man as he came up the stairs to join them. He wore a dress shirt and a tie and was not immediately identifiable as a waiter, except for the menus he carried.

"Good evening, guys. I'm Paul," the waiter introduced himself as he passed out menus. "Welcome to Altura. Is this your first visit with us?"

"But friends tell us very good things," James confirmed.

"We're always happy to hear that," Paul placed the wine list at James' side. "We'll endeavor to surpass your expectations tonight. Would we like a minute with the wine list or something else from the bar? May I make any recommendations?"

"Bud," Ethan didn't hesitate. James gave him a sideways glance. Off course the sow's ear wanted a beer with his dinner in a nice restaurant.

"Budweiser, sure. Would you like a glass?" Paul asked.

"Fuck no," Ethan refused.

"Some of you look a little young. I will need to see IDs for alcoholic beverages, I'm afraid," Paul informed regretfully.

"No prob," Ethan pulled out his wallet and handed over his license. He and Alejandro had attained the lofty and magic twenty one years.

"Oh, you have Billecart-Salmon," James read the wine list. "We'll start with a bottle of that," he instructed as he turned a page of the wine list book.

"Just water for me," Luca lied.

"Nothing for me," Yasuke declined as Alejandro showed the waiter his UW ID.

"I'd like a glass of that too," Ethan played his part.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," Paul tapped the table and headed for the bar.

All of them picked up their menus and began to read.

"Shigoku oysters, Suk," Alejandro pointed and leaned closer to Yasuke. "Are they from Japan?" he asked with a hopeful smile. Alejandro had acquired a deep and growing appreciation for all things Japanese.

"They're local," James stated, pleased to be able to burst this tiny bubble. In hindsight, he should have made sure these two did not sit together.

"Shigoku," Yasuke pronounced in perfect Japanese for them. "It means, ultimate."

"They are rather good," James admitted, "but I'm not sure they're all that. The way it works here is you choose how many courses you would like and select from those lists. And as you're all growing boys, I think we'll go for the max and do five."

"Hey, I'm a minority," Ethan noted aloud.

"You and I are the only Americans?" James was quick.

"Yeah, that too," Ethan agreed. That wasn't what he meant and they all knew it.

"You and I don't live together anymore, Luca. Does that mean I have to keep my hand off your thigh?" James asked casually as he continued to read his menu. All of them knew nothing like that had ever happened.

"I guess that must be my job now," Ethan ran his hand over Luca's thigh. Luca laughed playfully and shoved Ethan's hand away.

"They touch each other as much as we do!" Yasuke joined the teasing.

"Do you put your dicks in each other's mouths?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Yasuke admitted.

"We definitely don't do that," Ethan stated firmly.

"You just fuck?" Alejandro asked with a smirk.

"We tried, but he cried like a little girl 'cause I'm so thick!" Ethan spun his yarn.

"Thick is exactly the word that comes to mind when I think of you," James couldn't resist.

"Here we are, guys," Paul returned with their drinks. "Budweiser," he set Ethan's frosty bottle in front of him and set out three champagne flutes. "And the Billecart-Salmon brut rosé," Paul presented the bottle to James.

"Please," James gave a nod and Paul proceeded to unwrap the foil and cage, and pull the cork.

"Have we had a chance to look over the menu?" he asked as he poured. "How many courses would we like to do?"

"Five," James stated as he took a sip of the champagne and approved it.

"Alright," Paul nodded. "You'll love every course, I promise. Do we know what we would like first?

"I want the soup," Yasuke spoke up.

"Me too," Alejandro agreed.

"Since I don't know what most of this is," Ethan mused, "I think I'll go with the veal crud."

"Crudo!" Luca laughed at him. "It means not cooked. Are you sure?"

"Not cooked?" Ethan looked at Luca like he had two heads. "Like, raw veal? You're shitting me, right?"

"It's sort of along the lines of steak tartare," Paul tried to be helpful.

"Can you have them throw it on the grill, make a burger out of it?" Ethan asked.

James closed his eyes and lowered his head. You could dress Ethan up, but you sure couldn't take him anywhere in civilized society.

"I'm sure the chef an accommodate you," Paul smiled.

"I will have that too, but made properly, please," Luca ordered.

"And for you, Sir?" Paul asked.

"The budino," James answered.

"I'll get those right in for you. Did you want to continue ordering now, or take a few more minutes?" Paul asked.

"We'll keep reading," James decided.

"Okay. I'll come back to check on you," Paul nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

"Look. Pretty," Ethan slid his champagne over to Luca.

"Shut up," Luca picked up the flute and took a sip of the bubbling pink liquid. "Oh, James, this is good."

"It is," James confirmed. Then he watched Alejandro lift his flute and hold it to Yasuke's lips to give him a sip, before he took one himself. It was all James could do to keep himself from smacking the glass right out of Alejandro's hand. Alejandro and Yasuke were clearly falling in love and all James could think was how much he wanted to bash their faces in.

"So where are we going tonight?" Ethan asked.

"Neighbors seems like the best choice," James answered. "Their policy is eighteen and over while most are very strictly twenty one. We won't have any trouble getting in."

"You don't know people?" Luca was genuinely surprised.

"Bars are not my thing," James informed. "When I socialize, it's to network with important people for the purposes of growing my business interests or improving my position in Seattle society."

"What are you doing with us?" Luca gave a smile. James just smiled back. They had no visibility to the grand board on which they were mere pawns.

"I've come to care about all of you," James lied through his teeth. "Luca is my host little brother," he pointed at Luca. "Don't you dare say son," James stressed. "And all of you are close to him so I feel like all of you are my family too."

"I really enjoyed my time with you, James," Luca nodded.

"I did too, Luca," James smiled at him.

"Too bad you're straight," Ethan told his roommate.

"Too bad you're an idiot," Luca shot back and they both laughed.

"They're like this all the time," Yasuke complained.

"They bicker like an old married couple?" James asked with a wry smile.

"They do!" Yasuke declared.

"Must be the sexual tension between them," James teased as he picked up the wine list book again.

It was only another few minutes before Paul returned.

"Your first course is just about ready and I'll be right back up with that. I just wanted to check if we made any more decisions," Paul spread his hands.

"What's the elk like?" Ethan asked.

"Gamey, I'm sure," James stated.

"It tastes like elk," Paul neither agreed nor disagreed with James' assessment.

"But I don't know what that tastes like," Ethan pointed out.

"Then order it," Luca wapped Ethan's arm.

"I will!" Ethan declared.

"Me too," Luca told their waiter.

"Two smoked elk with mostarda," Paul gave a nod. "What else?"

"I would like the cuttlefish and octopus," Yasuke struggled with the pronunciation.

"I'll have the veal raviolis, please," Alejandro ordered.

"And for you, Sir?" Paul finished with James again.

"The wild boar with white truffles," James ordered. "And I would like two bottles of wine. Bring the DeLille syrah and," he paused to read. "Luca, you might be more familiar with Northern Italian whites than I am. What do you think of these?"

"Oh," Luca looked over the page James showed him. "The corso bianco is molto buono."

"The Zidarich corso bianco and the DeLille syrah, and I'll get the next course started," Paul zipped back down the stairs.

He returned in only a few minutes and brought help. The second waiter served as Paul directed, while Paul presented the wines to James.

"Zidarich prulke corso bianco," Paul held the bottle for James to examine. At James' nod, he proceeded to pull the cork and pour a sample into one of the many glasses he brought up this trip.

"Mmm," James nodded.

"Who would like a glass?" Paul asked.

"Just put it in the bucket. We'll figure it out as we go," James directed.

"Okay," Paul did so. "And then we have the DeLille Cellars signature syrah."

James nodded again and Paul pulled the cork. James again took a sip and approved the wine.

"Shall I just leave this on the table as well?" Paul asked.

"Do," James confirmed. Paul set the bottle by James and the cork next to James glass.

"The chef took the liberty of making a mushroom marsala ketchup for your veal burger," Paul addressed Ethan.

"Yeah, it's really good," Ethan nodded as he assembled his burger onto the toasted bun the chef had also included. "And I'd love another beer."

"Certainly," Paul nodded. "How is everything so far?" he asked the table.

"Excellent, thank you," James answered for all of them.

"I'll be right back with your beer," Paul slipped deftly down the stairs again.

James pulled the white wine from the bucket and poured Luca a glass of wine. "Boys, white with your soup?"

"Yes, please," Yasuke answered for them and James poured. He emptied the bottle into a glass for himself and upended the bottle in the bucket. "This is quite good. It's a blend," James enjoyed another sip before he started eating.

"It is," Luca nodded, "but of what, I don't know."

"I'm going to have to keep an eye out for this one," James decided. "And we'll get another bottle. You know, I'm glad we have this time together, boys," James took a bite of his black truffle and mushroom, parmesan pudding. "Oh, this is quite good. I am hosting another student for fall session."

"Oh, yes?" Luca was pleased by that prospect.

"His name is Krister and he's from Sweden," James informed. "And it would be very nice if he could get to know other international students. Good boys like the men at this table. And Ethan."

"You don't think I'm a good boy, or I'm not a man? 'Cause I'll show ya," Ethan took a bite of his veal burger.

James chuckled. "I mean you're not an exchange student. It would be nice for him to meet good American boys too."

"Do you know any?" Luca asked his roommate.

"I'm gonna piss on your head after you go to sleep tonight," Ethan threatened.

"Charming," James nodded.

More wine was brought and courses continued to arrive. Their third course consisted of rabbit, flat iron steak, grilled scallops and potato crusted sole. The fourth course was cow, sheep, goat and water buffalo milk, soft and hard cheeses, with cranberry chutney, medjool date purée, grappa soaked prunes, pepper cured duck breast and wild boar tenderloin sausage. The fifth course was dessert which James abjectly refused to eat, as he had indulged in so much already. Yasuke agreed, but the other younger men didn't hesitate and enjoyed lemon cannoli, bourbon caramel cake and blood orange icecream.

"James, thank you so much! What an incredible meal," Luca expressed.

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't seen where I'm taking you," James pointed out as they all rose from the table.

"I am not afraid!" Luca laughed.

"I might be, just a little," Ethan held up two fingers very close together.

"I thought you wanted a blow job," James reminded.

"I do!" Ethan enthused.

"Hang out in or near the men's room, and I guarantee that will be the result," James stated as he led the way down to the ground floor.

"Lead on," Ethan gestured. Luca rolled his eyes.

"Thank you guys again. You have a great evening," Paul met them at the door, grateful for his large tip. James gave him an accepting smile and a nod, and walked out the door.

Their Town Car limousine was parked not far down the street, right behind James' Jaguar. The driver recognized his charges coming down the sidewalk and got out of the car.

"How was dinner, gentlemen?" the chauffeur asked with a smile as he opened the rear passenger door.

"Wonderful, thank you!" Luca enthused as he climbed into the car.

James took a good look at the driver for the first time. He was tall and very handsome, and looked Italian. And young. The driver couldn't be any older than the students he was driving. He wasn't James' type, but James could see that many gay men would find him more than a little appealing.

"What is your name again?" James asked the chauffeur.

"Tommaso," he answered.

How could James have forgotten a name like that? The answer was simple. Because the man wasn't important.

"My friends call me Tommy," Tom added with a smile.

"We're going down to Neighbors. This is my car right here. You can follow me," James instructed and walked away. He unlocked and got into his XKR, started the engine and pulled away from the curb. Tom was back behind the wheel of the limo, and steered the long car out behind him.

Neighbors Nightclub was also on Broadway, a mere nine blocks down. James turned the corner and then again into the alley that ran behind the building. This was where the entrance to the club was located and James stopped at the door. He got out of the car and took off his suit jacket. He laid it in the backseat and handed his keys to the parking attendant. Just as soon as the valet drove his car off the limousine that had been following pulled up. Once again the occupants didn't wait for their driver and opened the back door to climb out.

"Boys, follow me," James bid. The doorman demanded ID from all of them and James was pleased to discover a significantly reduced cover for students. Cover paid and their hands stamped, they were admitted to the club.

The pink neon illuminated interior was not quite packed, but fairly busy for only a couple of minutes after ten on a friday night. There were three bars on the main level, all of them staffed and ready for a weekend night. The first of them was on the left, just inside the doors. Steve, the owner of Neighbours, an older man with hair dyed jet black and a great deal of gold jewelery about his person, sat at this bar.

The second, and smallest, main floor bar was nestled into a lounge area with several sofas, chairs and banquettes. The third and largest bar, was at the edge of the vast dance floor where disco balls turned and lights danced along with the shirtless men. The DJ booth was less of a booth and more of a station on a dais, on the far side of the dance floor. Bumping music filled the entire space, but, apart from on the dance floor, was not so loud that they had to shout at each other.

Alejandro and Yasuke held hands and wore smiles with their wide eyes. This was a welcoming place for them. Luca for his part, looked entirely at ease. Ethan on the other hand, glanced around nervously and stayed close to his friends.

"Alright, boys, only Ethan, Alejandro and I can go to the bars," James stated. "And you two," he pointed at Luca and Yasuke, "can't be anywhere near us when we do."

"What do you guys wanna drink?" Ethan was quick to ask.

"A beer," Yasuke answered.

"Yeah, a Corona!" Luca enthused.

"Me too," Yasuke agreed. Alejandro had introduced them to this beer.

"Okay. Which one, James?" Ethan asked.

"This one seems the least busy," James gestured and set off.

"We're gonna check out the dance floor!" Luca called after them. He took Yasuke's hand and headed in that direction.

"Guys," one of the shirtless bartenders greeted.

"Hi, three Coronas and a Bud," Ethan began.

"And your best scotch on the rocks," James finished.

"We've got Johnnie Walker blue, thirty five dollars a shot," the barman informed.

"If that's as close to good scotch as we can get, then make it a double," James ordered and pulled out his wallet.

"IDs," the bartender made no preamble.

Ethan and Alejandro showed theirs and the bartender gave a nod. "Limes in the Coronas?"

"Presumably," James answered when it became clear that Ethan and Alejandro were not paying attention. "What's the event tonight?"

"Fridays are ultimate dance party with Richard Dalton, but tonight is also C89.5 appreciation night. There's a buncha DJs from the station here," the bartender answered as he poured James' scotch.

It was the commotion behind them that made them turn.

Aleksa Manila, a very attractive Filipino man when not 'in face,' was dressed in a shimmering black gown adorned with black feathers on her shoulders and collar. A cape of veils hung from her shoulders and seemed to just float around her. Big feathered wings rose from the jewelled pin in her hair and a great faux emerald hung around her neck. She was the very image of Evanora. Her understudy Atasha Manila wore a red velvet blazer with a white blouse, high waisted black leather pants and knee high, high heeled, black leather boots. On her hand was a great faux ruby ring and atop her head was a red hat with a brim wider than her shoulders. Atasha was the very image of Theodora, before she turned wicked.

With them were two other celebrities in the Seattle gay club scene. Alex, who held the title of Mr. Gay Seattle, was a thin and wiry man of only twenty five. His height and build was much like James' own. He was dressed in black pants and white tux shirt with a black bow tie, and double breasted waistcoat. His look was completed with a black frock coat and top hat. He had grown a slight goatee for this portrayal and was Oz himself. The reigning Imperial Princess of the Imperial Sovereign Court of Seattle and the Olympia and Rainier Empire, DonnaTella Howe was dressed in a magnificent gown of white taffeta with white feather shoulders. She carried a wand and wore her own tiara in her golden blonde wig.

"Wow, look at that!" Alejandro was suitably impressed.

"Oh my God," James made no attempt to hide his distaste as he turned to pay for their drinks.

"Those witches are beautiful!" Ethan was taken.

"I think they are, uh, I don't know the words in English," Alejandro laughed.

"Drag queens," James supplied the words. "Those witches have the same thing between their legs that you do."

"What?" Ethan's eyes went wide. "Those are dudes?!"

"And they'd probably love a straight boy," James gave a grin.

"No, no, no," Ethan waved a hand. "Gay dudes need to look like fucking dudes, man! You guys do," he pointed out. "That's, that's false advertising!" Ethan had felt attraction to the three witches, and that thought horrified him.

"They're performers, Ethan," James stated.

And then a fifth member of the troupe walked in. There could be no question that he was with the rest of the cast of Oz. He wore a bellhop uniform complete with pillbox hat held to his head with a leather strap under his chin. A pair of small dark brown feathered wings hung from his back. Jee was Aleksa Manila's best friend. He was Chinese, short and looked much younger than his years. He was also the very image of Jin. So much so, that the sight of him made James gasp.

"Dude, you look like you saw a ghost," Ethan observed.

"Let's find the others," James deflected as he handed beer bottles to them. It infuriated him that Ethan had seen his weakness. James desperately wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

Luca and Yasuke were waiting at the edge of the dance floor.

"Here, Niño," Alejandro handed his boyfriend his beer with a kiss to his temple.

"Arigato," Yasuke smiled and took a swig.

"Here, Babe," Ethan handed Luca his beer and give him a kiss on his temple just as Alejandro had done to Yasuke.

"Ass!" Luca laughed and shoved him playfully.

"This is a great club!" Yasuke enthused.

"Dude, there are beautiful girls here that aren't girls at all, so be careful!" Ethan warned his fellow straight man.

"What? Sosia di femmina? How do you say?" Luca asked. "Female impostor?"

"Female impersonator," James corrected. "We use the term drag queen. There are several here tonight."

"That might be one right there," Ethan pointed.

Across the dance floor, behind the broad console on the raised dais, several DJs manned the booth and were the very personification of diversity. One was a hairy bear with a chinstrap beard, in sunglasses, a baseball cap and a neon orange feather boa over his loose, baggy clothes. A taller, dark haired, muscular, Italian looking man filled out his black tank top and snug jeans very well. Beside him, a well built black man wore no shirt, camo pants and combat boots. Lastly, and clearly the one who had caught Ethan's attention, was a woman with colored streaks and ribbons in her long, pulled back mostly blonde hair, far too much cheap jewelry, and tights under a miniskirt. She very much gave off a Cyndi Lauper from the eighties vibe.

"I'm not entirely sure," James watched the female DJ for a moment. "But does it really matter? I thought you wanted a blow job."

"I do!" Ethan assured.

"Then what difference does it make what the man on his knees is wearing?" James made the point. "He's still going to give head like a man."

"But if I think they're pretty, but they're not girls, that kinda freaks me out," Ethan admitted.

James just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I want to dance!" Yasuke announced.

"Yeah. Can we leave our shirts with you?" Alejandro started to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm coming too," Luca didn't bother to unbutton his shirt. He pulled the tail out of his pants and pulled it off over his head.

"Certainly you can. I'll find a table," James took Luca and Alejandro's shirts. Typically shy, Yasuke didn't shed his shirt, but Alejandro took great pleasure in removing it for him.

"You princesses go have fun," Ethan bid. James threw the three shirts over his shoulder and took a sip of his scotch as he watched his three half naked boys take to the dance floor among the many other gyrating bodies.

"Did you want to find a table? What's upstairs?" Ethan pointed.

"Another bar and good places to watch the dance floor if you're into that," James answered.

"I think I might check it out," Ethan stated.

"Go ahead. Check under the skirts," James advised.

"Yeah, I will!" Ethan headed for one of the sets of industrial looking metal stairs.

James shook his head, drained his glass, and headed for the nearest bar to get another.

"Hey, handsome, collecting shirts?" a younger man slid up beside James. At first glance, the slim boy with the wavy blonde hair in a painted on tee shirt and clam diggers, appeared to be just James' type, but he was forward and queeny, and that turned James off.

"My friends are dancing," James informed. "Walker blue, double on the rocks," he ordered from another shirtless bartender.

"So what does that make you? A clothes rack with expensive taste? I'm Wayne," he introduced himself.

"James," he didn't bother to look at the younger man as he pulled out his wallet and credit card.

"You looking for a willing and eager bottom tonight, James?" Wayne asked.

James was about to offer the twink a brutal retort, but just as quickly another thought came to him. "You like to suck straight dick, Wayne?"

"You gonna pretend you're straight?" Wayne countered with a smirk.

James chuckled. "Not me. You see that man coming down the stairs there?" he pointed.

"Kinda has a dumb jock look to him? Yeah, he looks straight," Wayne nodded.

"Another of my friends. The rest of us wanted to come here and he agreed. It's his first time in a gay bar," James informed.

"Poor sweetie. He looks like he could use some talented lips wrapped around him," Wayne licked his.

"No doubt," James agreed.

"I'd love to show him the bathrooms upstairs," Wayne stated and promptly walked away from James. "Hi, I'm Wayne," this time he offered his hand.

"Oh, um, hi," Ethan faltered. "I'm Ethan," he gave Wayne's hand a deliberately firm handshake.

"Can I get you a beer, Ethan?" Wayne smiled.

"Um, well," Ethan faltered again. He didn't want to get hit on by a guy.

"You've got like a sip left," Wayne observed. "Let me buy you a beer."

"Um, okay," Ethan reluctantly agreed. He did need another beer.

"C'mon," Wayne led Ethan back toward the main bar. "Hi, I need a vodka and cranberry and a Budweiser, please," he ordered as he placed cash and his ID on the bar. Wayne was accustomed to being carded. He was twenty one, but he looked sixteen.

Ethan looked around nervously for his friends and saw none of them.

"So, Ethan," Wayne began casually, "there's something I need for you to know, if you and I are going to get along."

"What's that?" Ethan bit.

"I swallow," Wayne smiled.

"Oh, do ya?" Ethan gave a slow nod.

"But please don't take my word for it. Allow me show you," Wayne handed Ethan his fresh beer, picked up his cocktail and made a point of sensually wrapping his tongue around the straw.

Ethan watched this and slowly raised his eyebrows. If there was one thing he wanted more than another beer, which he now had, it was some good head in his life. He was more than willing to let Alejandro or Yasuke go down on him, and deliberately made himself naked and available in their apartment, so he wasn't sure why this stranger made him so nervous. Perhaps it was because Wayne was a stranger. A roommate was someone you knew and trusted, and saw every day. This was different, but Wayne was offering what he wanted. Ethan gulped down half his bottle to steel his nerves.

"Have you been upstairs?" Wayne asked, though he perfectly well knew the answer.

"Yeah," Ethan admitted.

"I'll bet there's a great view of the dance floor. Will you come up with me?" Wayne asked.

"Sure," Ethan gave a shrug. He followed Wayne to the stairs he had just come down, and went back up. Wayne went directly to the rail overlooking the dance floor and leaned on it.

Ethan stepped up beside him. "Oh, there's my friends," he pointed to where Luca, Alejandro and Yasuke danced and bounced together.

"Down over there?" Wayne stepped closer to Ethan to follow his finger. "Wow, one of them has really beautiful hair."

"That's the straight one," Ethan laughed and took a swig. "Hey, where is the bathroom in this place?"

"I'll show you," Wayne smiled.

Out of the way, behind the upstairs bar, was one of the restrooms. Wayne led the way inside. There were two urinals and two stalls, and just as he hoped, the urinals were occupied.

Wayne went to the end, larger stall and pushed open the door. "In here," he bid. Ethan walked in and set his beer on the metal shelf provided for exactly that reason. Wayne followed him in and clicked the door closed behind them.

"You gotta go too, or you just wanna watch?" Ethan stood to one side of the toilet and unzipped himself. He hauled his cock out of his jeans and let his stream go with a sigh.

"As it happens, I do have to go," Wayne stepped up beside him and set his drink next to Ethan's beer, "but I think you know what I want."

Ethan held himself loosely as he took a piss and Wayne's stream joined his own. Pissing with another guy, when there was one toilet at a crowded party, was not at all unusual. Even flopping himself into a sink to relieve himself with another guy doing the same, wasn't either. Having that other guy stare at his dick, however, was. Ethan finished and shook himself off.

"Don't put that away," Wayne bid as he finished himself. He did put himself back in his pants and zipped up. Then he lifted a hand and gently took hold of Ethan's soft penis. "You got a nice dick."

"Get acquainted," Ethan offered.

"May I?" Wayne unbuttoned Ethan's jeans and pushed them, along with the boxers Ethan wore beneath, down to Ethan's thighs. "Much better," Wayne was able to fondle Ethan's balls as well. He sank to his knees and pulled Ethan's pants and underwear down further. Wayne ran his hands up the solid, hairy thighs as he leaned forward and took the whole of Ethan's mostly flaccid, circumcised penis in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, dude," Ethan let his eyes roll back and his mouth hang open as the warm, sensual, eager mouth enveloped him. "Ugh," he leaned back on the partition and reached up to take hold of it as he grew along Wayne's worshipful tongue. Ethan, Wayne quickly discovered, was a grower. He reached into Wayne's throat, but it was his girth that presented the challenge. A challenge that Wayne was more than up for.

* * *

The Casa de Manila and company were not the only local VIPs in Neighbors Nightclub this evening.

"I can't believe you made us wear these tee shirts," Emmett complained as they walked into the club after having been warmly greeted and waved through by the doorman.

"Please. They're all true," Seth dismissed. He wore a white tee shirt with the words 'Don't you wish your boyfriend was hung like me?' on his chest. Seth wore it knotted to one side at his waist, to bare a few inches of his dark skin and happy trail between his shirt and the low rise, black leather pants he wore with it. Garrett's shirt was black and read 'I'm a keeper' in white letters. Emmett's white shirt bore the words 'Warning! Choking Hazard' and Nasir's red shirt had a large white cross and the words 'Orgasm Donor' beneath it. The rest of them wore snug jeans with their colorful tee shirts.

"They're not all true," Emmett protested. "Orgasm donor? What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please," Seth rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I have to spell it all out. Am I not pretty well hung?"

"The whole city knows that," Emmett stated.

"Not the whole city!" Seth put his fists on his narrow hips, "but, a number."

"A big number," Emmett assured.

"Anyone apart from the four of us, is too many," Garrett commented.

"And Gar," Seth put a hand on his partner's ribs. "Is he not a keeper?"

"Well, of course he is," Emmett agreed.

"And you," Seth continued. "Do you not have a pretty impressive weapon in your pants?"

"Na'am," Nasir answered with a nod. "You do, Habibi. A very beautiful one."

"I'm sure I could name a few who have choked on that thing," Seth stated.

"Nasi doesn't," Emmett smiled at his lover.

"Not everyone has Nasir's talents," Seth folded his arms across his chest. "And, oh, speaking of. Does your talented Emirati partner not give you orgasms and pretty regularly, unless he's out of town?"

"What am I, a charity? Those aren't donations, is my point," Emmett stated.

"Does he give you orgasms or does he not? It's a yes or no question," Seth was firm.

"Of course he does. Pretty incredible ones, I might add, but I give them right back," Emmett pointed out.

"Semantics," Seth gave a dismissive wave. "Let's get a drink," he turned and headed for one of the bars.

"Seth!" the shirtless and well defined bartender with the shaggy blonde mop was thrilled to see one of his favorite customers.

"Hi, Billy," Seth stood up on the foot rail of the bar in his high heeled, red leather boots to lean close enough to give the bartender a kiss. "You remember my partner."

"Oh, of course, Garrett, right?" Billy offered his hand. The fact that he was good at names was just one of the things that made him a good bartender. "And Emmett," he shook Emmett's hand next.

"And my partner, Nasir," Emmett wasn't sure if he had ever introduced his man to this particular bartender. They couldn't be called regulars in any club.

"Nasir?" Billy wanted to make sure the got the unique name of the handsome man correctly. "Welcome. Good to see you guys. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a cosmo. You know how I like 'em," Seth began. "My man will have a Ketel One martini, extremely dry, with anchovy olives if you have them. A Beck's for Emmy and I'm sure Nasir would like a good scotch. What's your best scotch?"

"We have Johnnie Walker Blue," Billy gestured behind him.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "I will not drink blended scotch."

"What single malts do you have back there?" Seth asked.

"Glenlivet, Glenfiddich, Dewar's," Billy listed.

"Ug, no. I will have a Beck's also," Nasir ordered.

"I don't like the Glens either," Billy agreed as he began to pour. "But you're the second person in here tonight who dissed Walker blue. That stuff's the shit, man."

"It is a blend," Nasir shook his head.

"What all DJ's are here tonight?" Seth asked to change the subject.

"Richard Dalton is here, of course," Billy answered.

"It's his night," Seth nodded, "but it's also C89.5 appreciation night. There must be others."

"Lightray is here. You know she's always a good time. Jazzy Josh is here and so is that fuckin' Italian stallion, Tony D," Billy made it abundantly clear how much he would like to ride that stallion.

"I only know Richard and Josh. Is Tony as big a stallion as this one?" Seth cocked a thumb over his shoulder at Emmett.

"Just as hot, I would say," Billy evaluated. "And every bit the choking hazard, judging by the way he fills out his jeans. I can't actually confirm that, though I wish I could."

"Is he single? I might could work a little magic," Seth twiddled his fingers.

"No, he has a boyfriend," Billy finally opened the Beck's and finished their order. "Though, I don't think he treats Tony very well."

"Oh?" Seth mused a moment. "Well, good to see you, Billy. Kisses," Seth stepped up onto the rail and gave their bartender a kiss again. "Okay, let's check out the DJs," he took Garrett's hand with the hand that wasn't holding his cosmo, and led his group deeper into the bar.

They passed the martini lounge and the big, square main bar and reached the edge of the dance floor.

"The new photographer SGN hired should be around here somewhere too," Seth looked around.

"You want me to pick you up?" Emmett offered with a smirk.

"Would you? It'll be so much easier to kick you in the nuts that way," Seth snarked. "Anyway, his name is Dane and he's super sweet, a little taller than me and a real cutiehead."

"Oh?" Garrett asked. "A cute little guy?"

"Yep," Seth confirmed.

"Sweet, round, little ass?" Garrett continued.

"Yes, actually, now you mention it," Seth nodded.

"Sounds like I would love him," Garrett gave a grin.

"Oh, no you don't," Seth warned. "You keep your eyes on this sweet, round, little ass," he patted his butt. "And besides, Dane's damn cute, but he doesn't have my exotic good looks," Seth flipped his hair.

"I guess I'll stick with you then," Garrett teased with a smile. They all knew he was totally and completely devoted to Seth.

"When we get home, I am gonna ride you till you don't know there are any other men on this planet," Seth warned.

Garrett smiled and took hold of Seth's chin with a gentle hand. "That is already the case," he gave his partner a soft and loving kiss on his lips. Emmett and Nasir smiled at each other and moved closer together as they put their arms around each other's waist. It warmed both their hearts to see their best friends so completely in love.

"So, which DJ is which, anyway?" Emmett finally asked with a swig of his beer.

"The bear is Richard," Seth identified. "You can see which one is Lightray. Jazzy Josh is the hunky black guy and the other guy must be Tony. I've only ever met Richard and Josh."

"Looks like they're taking turns spinning," Emmett observed.

"I'm gonna run over and yap at them real quick," Seth informed. They set off and negotiated their way across the crowded dance floor.

"Seth!" Richard grabbed Seth in an exuberant hug. "Hows my baby boy?!"

"Hi, Richard. Fun party as always," Seth smiled.

"Seth, baby, when you gonna lay up that daddy dick?!" Josh pulled Seth into an equally warm hug.

"I'm not single and neither are you!" Seth poked Josh on his bare pec. "I want you guys to meet my partner. This is Garrett, and my best friend, Emmett, and his partner, Nasir," Seth introduced.

"Hi, guys," Josh had a warm smile and handshake for all of them. "This is the guy who took Seth off the market?" he ran his fingers through Garrett's thick, rich, long brown hair on the left side of Garrett's head. "Damn, he fine!"

"Who are you telling?" Seth wholeheartedly agreed. "Josh is the only man who didn't want me to bottom for him. He wanted me to top him," Seth informed. "Needless to say, that never happened."

"Takes a real man to top me, Baby," Josh assured. It was easy to misread Josh, as he didn't give off a bottom vibe at all.

"Speaking of, where is Darnell?" Seth asked.

"He's around here somewhere," Josh answered.

"You guys know Lightray?" Richard took over. "She spins the Noon Workout. Rachel, this is Seth, his guy Garrett, Emmett and his guy Nasir. We go way back with Seth."

"Hi, guys," Rachel smiled.

"Hi, Rachel," Seth shook her hand. "We listen to you at SGN every day. We love your show!"

"You don't listen to me?!" Richard gave faux outrage.

"What time is your morning show?" Seth asked, though he well knew.

"Five to eight," Richard answered.

"I keep telling him, ain't nobody up that early," Josh quipped.

"Least of all me," Seth stated.

"You listen to the Drive at Five?" Richard asked.

"Most days. Oh, yeah, DJ Tony D," Seth put the name with the show he had listened to countless times.

"This is him," Richard pointed. "Tony," he waved the muscular man over. "Meet Seth, his guy Garrett, Emmett and his guy Nasir."

"Hey, guys," Tony gave a warm and genuine smile. Up close, he was truly an Italian version of Emmett. Emmett had an inch or two on Tony, but they were built the same and filled out their jeans equally impressively. They were both very masculine without being macho. There was however, one notable exception. Tony was a natural top and it was written all over him.

"Hi, Tony. Nice to put a face with the voice on my radio," Seth smiled.

"Glad you guys could come out," Tony continued to smile.

"So, you're all here," Seth pointed. "Who's on the air?"

"Crazy Matt," Richard and Tony answered in unison, and that made them laugh.

Three men approached the DJ booth at that moment. All of them were shirtless and beautiful. One had chiseled features, and was in fact chiseled all over. His short brown hair was styled up perfectly. If he was not a model, he should have been. The second was more muscular and had multiple tattoos. Carnival masks covered his ribs on his left side, two thick bands went around his right bicep, and rosettes adorned his nipples. His hair was a great, shaggy, black mop. The third was not muscular or chiseled like his friends, but was lithe and trim. His dark hair was cut short and he had a cute little button nose. All three of them just oozed sex and they knew it.

The thinner man stepped right up into the DJ booth. "Did you get me another drink?"

"Right here," Tony slipped his hand onto the smaller man's lower back as he handed him the cocktail he had obtained for him a few minutes ago. "Guys, this is my Scotty," he introduced.

And the look on Scott's face made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in meeting anyone. "Hi. Ty and Colt are waiting, Tony," he captured his straw with his tongue, stepped down out of the booth, and walked away with his friends. Billy had been spot on in his assessment of how well Tony's other half treated him.

"Hey," Seth pointed at the one who looked like a model. "He has a website! That's Colton Grimes!"

"Yeah," Tony sighed. It was equally clear how much he liked his partner being close friends with a man in that profession.

"You could drive a truck up his ass," Seth commented.

The only thing made Tony worry a little less, was that Scott was not interested in fucking anyone, only in getting fucked, hard and deep. The harder and deeper, the better. It was highly unlikely that Scott would climb on top of Colton. That he might lay down beside Colton to get pounded through the mattress was another matter entirely.

"Oh, here's Darnell," Seth caught sight of another man who approached them with a slow and steady gait.

The muscular black man had his tank top tucked into the back of his pants. His underwear was clearly visible above the very loose denim shorts that sat so low on his hips, only the protrusion of his dick held them up. A red baseball cap that he wore over a black nylon durag, bore the word OBEY in huge white letters. An elaborate tattoo of intricate scrollwork covered his chest and abdomen.

"Hey, Daddy," Josh gave his man a special smile. He was especially attracted to hypermasculine thug types, which Darnell embodied completely. Darnell liked that his man called him daddy, even though he was only two years older than Josh.

"Hey, Baby," Darnell gestured with his chin. "S'up, Seth?"

"Hi, Darnell," Seth gave the thug a quick hug. "Meet my man, Garrett."

"S'up," Darnell cocked his head.

"Nice to meet you, Darnell," Garrett touched his fist to the fist Darnell offered him.

"My best friend, Emmett, and his partner, Nasir," Seth introduced.

"Hey," Emmett smiled as he and Nasir bumped fists with Darnell as well.

"So, Darnell," Seth hooked a finger in the front of Darnell's underwear and pulled his waistband down just a bit, "how far down does this scrollwork go?"

"How far down do it go, Josh?" Darnell casually took a swig of his beer.

"Half way down his dick and all the way up my ass!" Josh was pleased to inform.

"Your dick is tattooed?!" Nasir was wide eyed.

"That had to hurt," Seth agreed.

Darnell just gave a shrug and turned to his partner. "Boy, you gonna suck this dick on the way home?"

"I ain't suckin' nothin'!" Josh was strongly defiant.

"You think you got a choice?" Darnell took a casual swig of his beer again.

"You think you can make me?" Josh continued.

"You think I won't," Darnell kept up as well. This was a game they both enjoyed. Darnell pretended to force him and Josh pretended to resist.

" _Anyway_ ," Seth interrupted. "The new SGN photographer is around here somewhere. His name is Dane and he'll want some shots of you guys, so work with him, okay?"

"We'll strike a pose," Richard began to vogue.

Darnell pointed his index and middle fingers at his eyes and then his index finger at Josh, and then walked away.

"That my daddy right there," Josh had to adjust himself. "That man could beat me and I'd still bake him a pie."

"What?" Emmett didn't like the sound of that. "Does he hit you?" he asked. Emmett's protective instinct was not as powerful for a big, strong, capable looking guy like Josh, as it would be for a smaller, weaker man like Seth, but it had still been triggered.

"What?" Josh furrowed his brow. He had no idea where that question came from. "No, he don't hit me."

"Josh would hit him back," Tony assured with a chuckle.

"Too damn right I would," Josh agreed. "But that would never happen. Darnell wouldn't hit me. What made you ask me that?"

"Are you familiar with Rainbow Beginnings?" Seth put a hand on Emmett's arm as he did the talking.

"Oh, yeah, the domestic violence organization," Tony nodded.

"Oh," Josh nodded slowly as he got it. "You know somebody who got beat down?"

"Regularly and severely, a good and dear friend," Seth answered.

"So when we hear you say that you'd be okay with your partner beating you...," Emmett spread his hands.

"I should stop making that joke," Josh concluded. "I've always thought it was funny, but, fuck. Darnell wouldn't hit me. He loves me and I love him. He would fight for me. He has fought for me."

"Has he?" Tony asked.

"We was visiting his sister and her kids one day and a buncha punks was hanging out downstairs. One of them called me a sweet booty ass nigga and Darnell chased them down the street, beat all they asses," Josh relayed. "I had to go get him."

"Sweet booty ass? I don't think I've heard that before," Emmett admitted.

"It's ghetto for faggot," Josh translated.

"Okay," Emmett nodded his agreement. "I won't be called that by anyone," he put his arms around the two closest people to him, Nasir and Seth. "And I won't let people I love be called that either."

"There you go," Josh gestured.

"Hey! Ha, ha!" a shirtless young man appeared in their midst. He was a little tipsy and sweating from his exertions on the dance floor. His hair was not quite as long as Seth's, and unlike Seth's Native American hair that hung close to his head, this boy had a great golden blonde mane. "It is my flag!" he hung on Nasir and put his hand flat on Nasir's chest over the big white cross.

"Hello," Nasir smiled at the younger man.

"Ciao! Io sono Luca, da Locarno," Luca introduced himself.

"I am sorry. Is that Italian? I do not speak Italian," Nasir apologized.

"Ah, Deutsch? Ich bin Luca, von Locarno," Luca tried again.

And that, Emmett understood.

"Luca, Nasir," Emmett put his hand on his partner's chest, "und ich bin Emmett. Sprechen sie Englisch?"

"Ja," Luca nodded. "I mean, yes!"

"Okay, good. Several of us speak two languages, but the only one we all speak is English," Emmett stated.

"Yes. I like to practice my English," Luca nodded. "I love America and I love Seattle too!"

"Are you a student, Luca?" Seth had it figured out already.

"Yes! I love U Dub!" Luca enthused.

"These are our best friends, Seth and Garrett," Emmett introduced.

"Hello!" Luca gave a wave where he still hung on Nasir.

"And meet the DJs," Emmett gestured. "This is Richard Dalton, Lightray, Jazzy Josh and Tony D."

"Yes! All the DJs are so good!" Luca appraised. "Meet my friends," he turned and motioned his two dance partners over.

Two more shirtless young men joined them. A reed thin, shy looking, hairless but for the top of his head, Japanese boy was little taller than Seth, and a furry, dark haired boy wore a beaming smile.

"My friends," Luca let go of Nasir to put his arms around his friends. "This is Yasuke and Alejandro. Alejandro is from Osaka, Japan, and Yasuke is from Mendoza, Argentina!"

"Really," Emmett nodded and smiled, as Luca clearly had it backwards.

"Hi, boys," Seth smiled and shook their hands.

"Handro, Suke, look! He is wearing my flag!" Luca pointed at Nasir.

"I do not think that is your flag," Alejandro noted the caption in bold letters beneath the cross.

"Oh. HA!" Luca guffawed. He hadn't noticed the 'Orgasm Donor,' until Alejandro pointed it out.

* * *

Ethan leaned back on the bar with both elbows on it. His button down shirt hung open exposing his chest and abdomen to admiring gay eyes in the increasingly packed gay club, and he couldn't care less. Wayne had unbuttoned it while he sucked Ethan's cock and Ethan left it that way.

"You gay dudes give fan-fucking-tastic head, man," Ethan complimented and took a swig of his fresh beer.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," James took a sip of his third double scotch. "You know, you can come across as quite the meathead, which makes your enlightened philosophy all the more remarkable. Not many straight men will let a gay man blow them."

"A lot of my friends don't get it," Ethan shared. "They say messin' with a dude makes you gay, but nothin' can make you gay. You're gay or you're not. A dude sucking my dick makes that dude gay, not me. It makes me fuckin' smart!"

"And that's what I mean. You have no fear of it," James evaluated. "You have no issues that you get hung up on like most straight men. Even Luca. I doubt Luca would do what you did."

"I might not either if I didn't have a real good friend in high school who blew me," Ethan revealed.

"Oh?" James' raised his eyebrows.

"We were both on the football team," Ethan elaborated. "I never suspected, even for a second! We were at my house one day, just the two of us. We decided to watch some porn and blow off some steam. Then, right in the middle of it, he slipped down between my legs and went down on me."

"What did you do?" James asked in spite of himself.

"I freaked!" Ethan laughed at the memory. "I didn't know what the fuck he was doing! I mean, I obviously knew what he was doing. At first I wanted to punch him in the head, but it felt so fuckin' good, I just let him go to town. After that, I let him blow me anytime he wanted."

"What became of him?" James enquired.

"His family moved away halfway through senior year. I forget what his dad did," Ethan shrugged.

"James! Ethan!" Luca called as he approached. James and Ethan turned to find Luca with a larger entourage than they expected. James' smile faded just as fast as the men with Luca, Alejandro and Yasuke.

"Oh, shit," Seth made no attempt to conceal his disgust.

James gave Seth a look of equally matched contempt, before turning his gaze to the Cullen henchman's partner. "Garrett, so glad to run into you. My assistant has been having some difficulty getting me an appointment with you."

"I oversee the operation, James. I don't see clients personally," Garrett made his excuse.

"You see Henrietta Van Cleft personally," James pointed out the lie.

"I will make an exception for a few, very important clients," Garrett told the truth. "If you have many tens of millions of dollars to invest, I _might_ meet with you too. Otherwise, I'm sure you won't find securing an appointment with one of my wealth managers too terribly difficult."

"I don't want one of your underlings," James set a hard edge to his voice. "I want you."

The look on James' face and the tone of his voice, made Emmett's hands curl into fists without him even realizing it.

"Oh, yeah?" Seth was set off as well and put his fists on his narrow hips. "People in hell want icewater too! Boys, I don't know how you know this man, but..."

"Be especially careful about what comes out of your mouth next," James stepped forward to loom over Seth and put a finger in smaller man's face. "I will slap you with a slander suit so fast your head will spin!"

Emmett put a hand on Seth's shoulder. He said nothing as he pulled Seth back and stepped in front of him. If James was going to act aggressively or threaten anyone, it would be toward him. Like all bullies when confronted by a much bigger, much stronger man, James backed down. And James absolutely _hated_ that Public Enemy Number One's big henchman intimidated him. Though he would never give them the satisfaction of seeing that.

"Come, gentlemen," James downed what remained of his scotch and set the glass on the bar. "Time to move on to the next club."

The wide eyed students with James, followed him obediently.

Seth stepped out from behind Emmett. He folded his arms across his chest as he watched James and company make their exit. Seth narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he summoned all of his powers. There were four UW students with James. With James, of all people. They well knew James' MO, but only one of the students was small and weak enough for James to prey upon. And the Japanese boy was clearly with the Argentinian boy, not James. Seth didn't need to be Seth to notice how Yasuke and Alejandro couldn't keep their hands off each other. Luca was too big and confident a guy to be cowed by James and the fourth one with him was bigger and stronger still. Seth found himself wishing he had his feather with him. James had to have an angle, but Seth couldn't divine it.

* * *

"Who were those men?" Luca asked as they walked through the alley behind the club to where their limousine was parked.

"Business rivals," James lied as Luca, Yasuke and Alejandro put their shirts back on. Ethan's shirt was still open and he left it that way.

Tommaso stood next to the long, black car, politely refusing the advances of Wayne, who had heard from James about another straight cock, after he finished draining the first one. The driver, for his part, might consider such an offer, if it came from whomever he had been hired to drive. If his passenger wanted him in the backseat, that was one thing, especially when said passenger was a woman older than him, but his passenger finding him in the backseat with a random stranger, was sure to get him fired.

"Hey, guys," Tom smiled and opened the rear door of the limousine as his charges appeared.

"I thought he'd have you in the back by now," James commented as his boys began to slip into the car.

"You sent him out?! Hell, if I'da known that...!" Tom laughed.

"Take us to the Cuff," James slid into the back of the long car last.

"Yes, Sir," Tom shut them in and took the wheel. He started the engine, put the car in gear and pulled away, leaving Wayne standing there alone.

James wasn't sure he could get them into the Cuff, but he had to get them out of Neighbors. He would worry about that when they got there. For now, he spun an elaborate tale about the dirty, cutthroat competitors, they just had the misfortune to run into. And the boys, who knew and trusted him, bought James' tale hook, line and sinker.


	5. Chapter 5: Krister

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Long overdue update. That is all.

An original about Tony and Dane will be finished someday. If anyone would be interested in Milan and his fellow hunky waiters as they encounter a pair of thirsty zombies, that short is finished and available now on Amazon ~dot~ com. Search for **Spunk Craving Zombies** , or for me, **John T**. Liz has also included a link on her blog. A full length sequel to that is nearly ready as well.

Much love as always to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline, and most especially my twinbrain little sister Liz.

Somehow I seem to have survived the FF witch hunt. It may or may not be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

 **WARNING:**

 **This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. There is violence. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

 **All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities end there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Krister**

At James' invitation and urging, Krister flew in a week early. It would give Krister the opportunity to settle in and see a little of his new city at a relaxed pace, rather than start school immediately and be jetlagged while doing it. James' ulterior motive was that Krister would bond with him before Krister had the opportunity to even meet another person.

Krister's flights had been somewhat of a surprise. Had James bothered to do even a little geographical research, he would have known that Lund, Sweden, was far closer to the border and capital of Denmark, Copenhagen, than it's own capital of Stockholm. Lund did not have an airport. Krister could have flown out of nearby Malmö Sturup on SAS Scandinavian, via Stockholm Arlanda, but that was far more expensive than travelling just a few more miles across the bridge to Copenhagen. Icelandair out of Copenhagen Kastrup, via Reykjavik Keflavik, was not only more economical for a person on a budget, but took far fewer hours as there was no direct flight to Seattle from Stockholm like there was from Copenhagen. Krister departed Kastrup at two o'clock in the afternoon on the tuesday following the American Labor Day holiday, and landed twelve hours and forty five minutes later, at SeaTac International, at five forty five in the evening of the same day.

Good weather had held for the holiday weekend, but it turned cold and rainy that tuesday. James would not be able to put the top down as he drove Krister home, but he didn't let the weather dampen his spirits. Indeed, he couldn't wait to meet Krister in person. James parked on the fourth level of the massive parking deck in the the premium section that would give him direct access to Skybridge One. This led to the end of the terminal nearest where the international flights were located. James crossed over and immediately took the escalator down to the arrivals level. Just as he had done with Luca, James selected a seat in the International Arrivals waiting area.

But this wasn't like Luca at all. James was positively charged with excitement. And he didn't want Krister to have to look for him. James rose and walked toward the exit from the subway from S gates. Unlike Luca, this was Krister's point of entry into the United States. He would have to go through Immigration, claim his bag, go through Customs, then surrender his bag again before getting on the subway to come to this section of the airport. James checked his Breguet and found it was just a few minutes after six thirty. Krister's flight from Reykjavik had landed forty five minutes ago, but considering all he had to go through to get out to the unsecure area of the airport, it wasn't at all surprising.

James cell rang and he quickly pulled it from his pocket, only to discover a familiar local number.

"I don't have him yet, Eva," James answered.

"No?" Eva asked. "Was his flight delayed?"

"Landed on time," James closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He would have to continue to tolerate this woman for at least another month or two. "With Customs and Immigration, I wouldn't expect him yet."

"Okay, right, well," Eva considered. "Text me when you have him to let me know he's arrived alright. And, James, it's so sweet of you to let him come in early to get more acclimated. That's really above and beyond."

"I saw how quick a turnaround that was for Luca," James told a convenient truth.

"Well, thank you again, and let me know when you have him," Eva bid.

"Of course," James ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He wore snug jeans and a leather jacket over a thin, pullover, form fitting blue sweater. James was slightly annoyed that the weather had forced him to wear so much, but he did like how he looked in this sweater. It moulded to his shape and displayed his nipples. At least Krister would get the full effect when they got home and he could take his jacket off.

* * *

Krister's journey from his home outside the city of Lund might have been fraught with worry and fear of the unknown, but for the man waiting for him on the other end. Though, almost anything would be better than life on that farm. His two older brothers didn't let a day go by without pointing out how useless he was. Krister hadn't heard them utter his name in years as they preferred to call him 'Linnea' after the delicate flower that grew almost everywhere in Sweden. His father largely ignored him, preferring the company of his first two sons who were real men. The only love Krister had in his life was from his mother.

And the teacher who had seen such potential in him. Mr. Littorin had shown such kindness and been so encouraging. He was tall and blonde and handsome. Krister could not help but fall in love with him. But Mr. Littorin was straight. He had a wife and two small children. Krister had been to their home many times and always envied the wife for the special smile his teacher gave her, the casual yet affectionate ways he touched her.

It was Mr. Littorin who had obtained all the forms and made Krister apply for the Valle Scholarship. He wrote such a glowing recommendation to go along with the application, Krister was sure that was the only reason it had been awarded to him.

At first, Krister had been terrified. He had never set foot outside of Sweden in his life, apart from one school day trip to visit a museum in Copenhagen. What had shocked Krister the most about that trip was that the people across the Öresundsbron, the eight mile bridge and tunnel that spanned the Strait, were incomprehensible. The only way to communicate with Danes, was to speak English. Now, he was travelling to the United States to study, where the culture and the people would be foreign to him, but he was afraid no longer, all because of James. Krister had no idea what to do or where to go, how to find the university, where he would live. Then an organization called FIUTS contacted him and promised to assist him with all of that. They had sent him James. And James was not only so very kind, but as Krister discovered as soon as James sent a photo of himself, beautiful as well. He much reminded Krister of Mr. Littorin, though his hair was a shade darker.

Krister found it difficult to wipe the smile off his face during his long flights to Seattle. He was all eyes as his Icelandair 757 touched down under the dark, rainy sky at SeaTac. Krister had been fortunate to score a window seat. Fortunate for the view, but that was a double edged sword. He was too shy to bother the people in his row and so had not gone to the bathroom once during the just under eight hour flight from Reykjavik. By the time the 757 taxied it's leisurely way up to the gate, his teeth were floating.

After the interminably long wait to get off the aircraft, Krister ducked into the first bathroom he saw. And that made him dead last in the single long line for Non US Citizens at Immigration. His was the last bag presented to Customs where the officer was either weary of looking in bags, or could just tell there was no reason to do so, and waved him through. Krister placed his suitcase on the conveyor belt to be sent to the terminal, and followed the crowd down to what most resembled a subway. The crowd seemed heavy and Krister decided to wait for the next train. It was not easy to keep from being jostled with his big backpack.

James had said he would be in baggage claim and Krister followed the signs in that direction when he finally arrived at the main terminal. He didn't own a cell phone or he would have called James by now. Krister started to think that he would never get there when he emerged into the cocphanus baggage hall. Right in front of him was carousel eight.

And there he stood.

"James!" Krister's face lit up. The handsome man was casual and sexy in tight jeans and a broad smile painted his face.

"Krister!" James was thrilled. This boy was even more beautiful in person, even shrouded by a bulky sweatshirt, baggy jeans, a warm jacket and a big backpack. The backpack wasn't really much bigger than Luca's, but on this smaller man, it seemed huge. Krister all but ran into James' arms.

"I am so happy to find you!" Krister gave James a tight hug.

"I was starting to think you got lost," James rubbed the boy's shoulders as much as he could around the backpack straps. "C'mon, the carousel for your flight is down here."

Krister let go of James and walked along beside him. "This is the biggest airport I have ever seen! Are all the airports so big in America?"

"Is this a big airport?" James mused aloud. "It might be. I've seen some bigger and many smaller. How was your trip?"

"It was long!" Krister exclaimed.

"It's your first time overseas," James smiled.

"It is my first time anywhere," Krister nodded. He looked up at James as they walked along together. "And I am glad that I have you."

James looked down at the young man's open, trusting, smiling face and couldn't help but smile himself. Krister was blonde and petite and made James' mouth water, even covered from head to toe like he was.

"Well, I'm very happy to have you," James put his arm around Krister, backpack and all. Krister held onto the straps of his backpack, but leaned into James' side as they walked. And James loved it.

"There is my bag!" Krister pointed as they walked up to carousel one. He ran up to it and hefted it from the belt to the floor. It looked heavy, but was not nearly as large as Luca's had been.

"I would have expected a bigger bag for someone coming to the States to study for a year," James evaluated. "Is this all of it?"

"I do not have much," Krister confessed.

"Not yet, perhaps. We'll get you everything you could need or want. Let me take that," James took the suitcase from Krister.

"Now where do we go?" Krister looked around.

"To the car. It's this way," James gestured and set off. Krister fell into step beside him again. They took the escalator up to the skybridge and that across to the parking deck.

"Oh, James, it is beautiful!" Krister expressed when he saw which car belonged to James. His host opened the trunk and stashed the suitcase within.

"You want to put your backpack back here too?" James asked.

"Oh, yes, please," Krister shrugged out of it and handed it over. "It is nice to be out of that," he admitted as James shut the trunk.

"You didn't wear it on the plane, did you?" James asked.

"No, but ever since," Krister answered as they both got into the car. "This is so nice," he ran his hand over the supple leather of his seat.

"Ready to see your new home?" James asked with a smile.

"Yes, please!" Krister enthused.

"I do need to send a text real quick to let FIUTS know that you arrived in one piece and I have you," James pulled out his cell and did so. "There. Now we can go," he put the car in reverse to back out of the parking space and headed for the exit ramp.

Like Luca had been, Krister was all eyes as they took to the freeway and drove in toward the city. Krister was curious about things, but didn't bombard James with questions the way Luca did.

"So many tall buildings!" Krister was impressed. "What is in all these buildings?"

"Businesses mostly, at least in this section of the city," James answered. "Some are hotels, some others as we get further are condos."

"Condos? What is a condos?" Krister asked.

"Residences. Homes," James explained. "You'll see." he smiled at the incredulous look on Krister's face.

James took the same route that he had driven when he brought Luca home. He exited the interstate onto Seneca Street and headed down toward the waterfront.

"Are you hungry? Did they feed you on the plane?" James asked.

"No, because I did not have the right currency," Krister revealed. "I did not think to get any euros and they would not take my kronor."

"You have to pay for meals on that airline?" James gave a frown.

"Is that not normal?" Krister asked. It was his only experience.

"This was your first time on a plane," James pointed out. "I hope you weren't nervous or afraid."

"No," Krister shook his head. "It was fun! I like to fly."

"Do you have any US dollars?" James asked.

"Oh, no! I did not think to do that either!" Krister realized.

"No matter. I bank with Chase and tomorrow we'll get you set up with your own account. There's a branch right near the house," James informed.

"Okay, thank you. And yes, I am very hungry," Krister confessed.

"We'll get you settled in and I'll take you to dinner," James smiled.

They turned right on 1st Avenue and headed toward Belltown.

"Here's the Seattle Art Museum," James pointed.

"Oh!" Krister leaned forward. "I would like to go!"

"And I would like to take you," James expressed. "It's quite a fine museum actually."

Krister gasped as he caught sight of Seattle's most unique landmark. "What is that?!"

"That's the Space Needle. It was built for the nineteen sixty two world's fair," James informed.

"How tall is it?" Krister asked.

"Five hundred feet. The equivalent of a fifty story building," James answered.

"Can people go up there?" Krister could not take his eyes off of it.

"Yes we can. I'll take you up there if you like," James offered. And the look on Krister's face as he turned to James, sealed the deal. Luca had practically begged to go up in the Space Needle a dozen times and James paid him no mind because he had no interest, but he now resolved that he would take Krister up there at the very first opportunity.

They cruised past Pike Place Market on the way up into Belltown and this again piqued Krister's interest.

"This is Pike Place Market," James explained to Krister just as he had done with Luca. "It's one of the oldest public markets in the United States. Some good shops and restaurants. I have a shop in there, in fact."

"Oh?" Krister realized that he didn't know what it was that James did. "Are you a shopkeeper? Am I keeping you from your shop?"

"You're not keeping me from my shop," James smiled with amusement.

Three and a half blocks further, James turned into the underground parking beneath his building. He drove to the four spaces that were his and took one of the middle ones as usual. He certainly didn't want to park his baby next to another car.

"What is this building?" Krister asked as they got out of the car.

"This is where I live," James informed. "Where we live," he corrected as he lifted Krister's bags out of the trunk. "It's okay, I've got it," he said when Krister tried to reach for his backpack and suitcase. James carried both toward the elevator and Krister walked along with him. It took a swipe of the key card to summon the elevator in this security conscious building.

"Touch fourteen," James instructed as they stepped into the elevator.

"You live on the fourteenth floor?!" Krister could only try to imagine the view.

" _We_ live on the fourteenth floor," James stressed. Krister was very grateful to James for making him feel so welcome and safe. He smiled up at James for the whole ride up.

James walked out and led the way to their door. And Krister did what everyone did when the caught sight of the view.

"James!" Krister slowly walked forward and into the living room.

"That's Puget Sound and if it weren't such a dreary day, we could see the Olympic Mountains," James informed and was most pleased that Krister refrained from pressing his hands and face to the glass as Luca had done. "Your room is right around here."

"Oh, yes?" Krister hurried after James and stopped cold in the doorway.

"I'll just put these on your bed," James set the suitcase and backpack on the king bed and turned to find Krister staring agape. "What?" James asked with amusement.

"This is all mine?" Krister pointed around the room.

"I'll give you a full tour in a minute, but, yes, this is all yours," James answered. "Your desk and drawers, your bed, your walk-in closet and bathroom."

"I have never before seen such a bed. It is all for me?" Krister finally walked into the room.

"Unless you brought someone with you that I don't know about," James stepped up to Krister and put his arm around Krister's shoulders. "C'mon," he walked Krister out to the kitchen bar. James shrugged off his coat and hung it over the back of one of the three barstools, prompting Krister to do the same.

"Okay, first things first. Here is your key," James picked up the key that had been Luca's and handed it to Krister. "And that reminds me," he pulled out his phone and scrolled though his contacts.

"Summit security. Nathan speaking," the Chief of Security answered.

"Nathan, James Visser," he announced.

"Oh, yes. What can I do for you, Mr. Visser?" Nathan asked.

"I need you to make note. I have a student who will be staying with me indefinitely. His name is Krister Nordqvist. Add him to your list," James instructed.

"Absolutely, Sir. It's done," Nathan assured.

"Thank you," James ended the call. "There. You can come and go as you please. I've written down here," he pulled a legal pad closer that he had left on the counter, "the number of my car service. If ever you need to go someplace or come home, and I'm not available, just call for a car and give my account number. Try to give them at least forty five minutes notice or you may have to wait. Also, our housekeeper, Monica, comes on mondays and thursdays, normally. I've asked her to come tomorrow this week. She will cook for us, do the laundry, and if you just make a list, she will stock the fridge and pantry with anything you like."

"James, I can cook," Krister offered. "Oh! I have a present for you!" he turned and dashed back into his bedroom.

James was not expecting a present. And even less expected the object that Krister held in his hands when he returned.

"I brought you a dala horse!" Krister set it on the kitchen bar for James to examine. It stood twelve inches tall and was every bit as long. It was painted very festively in red with white, green, blue and gold accents.

"A dala horse," James repeated slowly.

"It is very special in my country. They are hand carved and hand painted. And I wanted to bring one for you!" Krister beamed.

There was no question that it was an incredibly thoughtful and meaningful gift.

"Krister, thank you so much," James took this opportunity to hug Krister again. This time, without the coat, or especially the backpack to throw him off, James had a good idea of what the body beneath the sweatshirt felt like. And he was instantly aroused. The baggy pants didn't show it, but the feel of James' hard body through his thin, tight sweater, had the same effect on Krister.

"Let's see," James reluctantly let Krister go. He walked his dala horse into the living room and placed the piece of folk art that went with absolutely nothing in his home, on the coffee table. "There. Would you like the grand tour now?"

"Oh, yes," Krister walked to James' side. Everything Krister did and everything Krister said, showed more and more potential.

"Right this way. The dining room, obviously," James gestured.

"Oh, so much wine!" Krister caught sight of the wine rack wall.

"Many are very expensive, but some can be opened. Make sure to ask me first," James instructed.

"I don't know anything at all about wine," Krister shook his head.

"I'll teach you, if you like," James offered.

"Would you? I would like that," Krister smiled.

"I'd be happy to," James put an arm around Krister's shoulders as they walked on. "Here is my study, or home office as you like, and my bedroom," James continued.

"Yes, beautiful," Krister just looked into both.

"Down the hall here is our home theater," James opened the door.

"Wow! Can we watch movies?!" Krister enthused.

"Exactly what it's for," James shut the door again. "And opposite here is the gym. Yes, that is a tanning bed and, yes, you are welcome to use it."

"Wow," Krister was again impressed.

"Then finally down here is what I call the TV room," James led Krister into the back corner greatroom with the bar that was an entire second kitchen, a dining area and a living area complete with another fireplace.

"James, your home is wonderful!" Krister sought for words. "I just can't believe it!"

"I'm happy to share it with you, Krister," James rubbed the smaller man's shoulder. "Would you like to take some time to unpack? You don't have to. Monica can and will do that for you."

"Oh, no," Krister shook his head. "I can do it. Will you come and keep me company while I do?"

"Of course I will," James smiled and walked along with Krister back through the house to his bedroom.

Krister busied himself unpacking while James leaned on the doorjamb. James was surprised to see that one other pair of jeans and a pair of khakis completed Krister's entire assortment of pants. Multiple warm shirts and sweaters followed, all in bright, festive colors and traditional Scandinavian designs.

"I just might take you shopping," James commented.

"Shopping?" Krister was oblivious.

"Some jeans that fit you would be a nice addition to your wardrobe," James stated.

"I do not need anything," Krister denied.

"Need doesn't enter into it," James dismissed. "Oh, who's that?" he asked when Krister pulled a framed picture out of his backpack.

"My family," Krister looked around the room and considered a moment before deciding to place it on the desk.

James moved to stand beside him and turned the picture to get a better look at Krister's people. It was a posed family portrait with the parents seated in chairs and their children arranged standing behind them. The mother wore a pretty dress and had her blonde hair pinned up. Her husband sat beside her in an ill fitting suit that had clearly seen better days. Three sons, including Krister, wore colorful, warm sweaters. The two older sons stood behind their parents and while they were tall and handsome, Krister was beautiful. A fourth child, clearly the youngest, stood at her mother's side with her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. She wore a pretty dress like her mother.

"What are their names?" James prompted softly.

"My parents are Ivor and Astrid," Krister touched the picture as he listed them. "My brothers Sven and Olaf, and my sister Annika."

"Mmm," James nodded. This innocuous picture spoke volumes to him. The middle brother held their sister close, but no one had their arm around Krister. Everyone stood shoulder to shoulder, except for Krister. Everyone save their father wore a smile, but the distance between Krister and his oldest brother, just a few inches, told James how easy it would be to insulate Krister from these people. They had already started that process for him. No doubt they had been working at it for all of Krister's life.

"I'm glad you have a picture of your family," James smiled. It was true of course, it was nice to see his enemies, even if this picture's days were numbered. "Would you like me to put these in the closet for you?" James picked up the now empty backpack and suitcase, and didn't wait for an answer. "You know, you have plenty of hangers in here if you would like to hang a few things up."

"I do not have hang up clothes," Krister stated.

"Not yet, perhaps," James emerged from the closet with a smile. "Would you like to freshen up, take a shower?" he gestured toward the ensuite. "Or would you like to get something to eat now?"

"I am very hungry," Krister asserted.

"Let's grab our jackets," James put his arm around Krister's shoulders as they walked out to the kitchen. Krister wanting to take a shower while James watched him do it, like Luca had done, would have just been too good to be true. All things come to he who waits, James reminded himself. "There's a great sushi place just down the block. Do you like sushi?"

"Oh, yes! I have always wanted to try it!" Krister's face lit up.

"Then that's where we're going for dinner," James put his keys in his coat pocket and led the way out the door and to the elevator.

"Wow," Krister was again impressed as they stepped out into the gleamingly polished granite lobby.

"Ah, Peg, Carlton," James addressed the security present in the lobby, now that the shift had changed. "This is Krister Nordqvist," he put his arm around Krister's shoulders again. "He'll be staying with me indefinitely. Treat him as you would me."

"Yes, Sir," Peg assured from her security desk.

"Hello," Krister gave a friendly wave.

"Enjoy your evening," Carlton held the door open for them.

"Thank you, Carlton," James nodded as he and Krister walked out into the cold, damp night.

"You have guards?" Krister asked. "Is this not a safe area?" he looked around warily.

"It is or we wouldn't be walking. Real estate this pricy is not located in a bad area," James educated. "I just happen to live in an extremely secure building. The HOA fees are more because of it, but those of us who choose a building like this are happy to pay it."

"What is a HOA fee?" Krister enquired.

"Homeowners Association," James answered. "Everyone who owns a unit in the building is a member and pays a certain fee every month to maintain the building and staff."

"Are all the units as big and beautiful as yours?" Krister asked.

"That's a very astute question," James praised. "The answer is no. I purchased two units and combined them, and spared no expense on the materials, finishes and appliances. There is no unit in the building as large or as nice as mine."

"Wow," Krister nodded. "And the view you have is just amazing. From our house we have a view of a pasture."

"Well, now you have a view of the Sound," James smiled and pulled Krister against his side as they walked.

Umi Sake House was just at the end of the block and James held the door for Krister.

"James, good to see you," the host was a good looking man with graying temples in a dress shirt and black dress pants. "And who have we here?" he looked on Krister with very appreciative eyes.

"Ken, this is Krister from Sweden," James felt no need to reveal any more than that.

"Hello Krister from Sweden," Ken gave a knowing smile.

"Hello," Krister smiled back.

"You don't have a reservation or I would have seen it," Ken lectured James with a finger. "I think I can find you something nice in the back," he picked up two menus. "Follow me."

The back was exactly where James wanted to be, and Ken knew it. The front of the house was designed like a sushi restaurant with standard tables and seating at both the alcohol bar and the sushi bar. In back was a quieter, darker lounge. James and Krister were shown to a loveseat covered with throw pillows in front of a low coffee table. Soft illumination came from the candles on the table. A multitude of potted plants sectioned off various areas and gave diners a modicum of privacy and the feeling of being in a garden.

"Here we are kids," Ken set their menus on the table in front of them. "I'll send Colin right over with instructions not to ask questions. You look fifteen, but you're over twenty one, aren't you, Krister? I knew you were. Enjoy, boys," he gave a wave and headed back the way they came.

Krister looked to James with the question full on his face and James could only smile.

"The drinking age in the State of Washington is twenty one," James revealed.

"Oh, but I am not twenty one," Krister was entirely too honest.

"How old are you?" James asked.

"Nineteen," Krister answered.

"Well, you're twenty one when you're with me," James picked up both menus and handed one to Krister.

"What should I get?" Krister began to read the menu, but had no idea what he was reading.

"To eat or to drink?" James asked.

"Oh, to eat," Krister clarified. "I do not know what all this is. What do you like?"

"The Seattle roll is a house specialty. I also like the yellow fever and casino royale. We'll get several things and you can try them all to see what you like best," James smiled. "And I usually get a bottle of wine. Would you like that?"

"I have never had wine," Krister admitted. "At home we usually drink beer. My father brews his own."

"Does he?" James fought to keep the distaste from his voice and off his face. What kind of rube brewed his own beer?

"Yes, but, I don't really like it," Krister confessed.

"Well, you asked me to teach you about wine. There's no reason we can't start tonight," James decided. "This place has a reasonable wine list and an incredible sake menu, though I personally don't care for sake."

"Hey, guys," a handsome, dark haired waiter appeared at their low table. "I'm Colin and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with anything from the bar?"

"A bottle of the Buty," James ordered.

"The red or the white?" Colin asked.

"White," James clarified.

"Okay. I know Ken already carded everybody. Any starters before I head to the bar?" Colin enquired.

"Bring us a seaweed salad and the tuna tataki," James set down his menu.

"I'll put that right in and bring your wine," Colin gave a nod and headed off.

"I have never had tuna. Is it good?" Krister asked with a trusting, open face.

"Sushi grade tuna is exceptional, I would say," James assessed. "Do you eat much seafood in Sweden?"

"We do," Krister nodded. "Sill and lax we eat a lot."

"I don't know what that is," James furrowed his brow.

"Oh, what are the words in Engelska? Um," Krister thought a moment. "Herring and salmon."

"Ah," James nodded. "I can't speak to herring, but you'll find no better salmon in the world than we have here in the Pacific Northwest."

"Yes? I like salmon," Krister smiled and nodded.

"The Seattle roll has salmon. I'm sure you'll like it," James smiled back. He shrugged his coat off at last and leaned back into the pillows. It was a sexy pose and James knew it. He watched the smile fade from Krister's face with enormous satisfaction.

Krister drew his jacket tighter around himself as his body betrayed him. He knew James was a handsome man from the picture he had sent and had looked forward to meeting him, but nothing prepared him for how truly attractive James was. The way this strong, confident, beautiful man laid back with a slight, seductive smile on his face made Krister weak, terrified and achingly hard. He had been so relieved when the organization that helped international students informed him that they had a arranged a gay host for his homestay. Krister figured James' home would be a safe place where he could be himself. He hadn't anticipated that James would be so sexy and so perfect. Krister realized that he would have to be on his guard at all times or he would make a fool of himself. James wouldn't want an inexperienced kid like him. All he had ever managed to do was have awkward fumbles in a barn with another boy from a nearby farm.

"Take off your coat," James bid. "Be comfortable."

Krister wondered how he could refuse. What excuse could he give? It wasn't cold in here. What plausible reason was there? He couldn't very well tell the man that he made him hard and he didn't want him to see that. Krister slowly began to shrug out of his coat and was enormously grateful for the distraction when the waiter returned.

"The Buty," Colin presented the bottle for James' inspection. James did not welcome the distraction. He had seen the lust coupled with shame in the younger man's eyes. He would need to proceed slowly and deliberately, but this young, sweet, succulent fruit was ripe for the picking. James finally turned his eyes from Krister and sat up to give the waiting waiter an approving nod. Colin then proceeded to pull the cork and poured a sample into James' glass.

James looked to Krister as he picked up the glass and took a sip. "Perfect," he announced and set the glass back down.

"Your starters should be out shortly. Have we made any other decisions?" Colin poured a glass for Krister and then filled James' glass properly before he placed the bottle in the cold marble crock that he had placed on the corner of the table.

"Bring us a Seattle, a yellow fever and a casino royale," James ordered.

"Excellent choices. I'll get the sushi chefs working on that for you," Colin smiled and departed.

"Try your wine," James turned to Krister.

"Yes," Krister did so. "Umm. I like it," he nodded.

"This is a blend of sémillon, sauvignon blanc and muscadelle. I'm rather partial to blends," James admitted. "This is from a small boutique winery here in Washington."

"You know so much about wine," Krister was impressed though James had so far said very little.

"I should. I own a boutique winery myself. I'll take you up there someday if you like," James offered.

"You own a winery?!" Krister was wide eyed. James grew more remarkable with each passing moment. "I would love to see it! Where is it? It is far?"

"Far enough," James stated. "There's a tiny little airstrip within walking distance and I always fly in. I would never waste the time driving. Time is money. Many of those roads through the mountains are closed in the winter anyway. There's a cute little hotel only a few miles from the winery. Perhaps we could make a weekend of it sometime."

"James, I would love that!" Krister enthused. He could not conceive of how romantic the place was.

"Here we are, guys. Wakame seaweed salad and seven spice tuna tataki," Colin set the dishes down. He also set their table with small individual plates, linen napkins and chopsticks. "Do we need anything else right now?"

James watched Krister as he picked up and examined the chopsticks like he had no idea what they were, because he didn't.

"Bring us forks," James instructed.

"Right," Colin dashed around the corner to a staging station and returned almost instantly with two forks.

"Thank you," James nodded.

"Your rolls should be ready shortly," Colin informed and left them to eat.

"What are these?" Krister held his chopsticks like they were knitting needles.

"Chopsticks," James informed. "You hold them like this. My slightly racist Chinese friends used to say that if you give a white man a fork, food goes everywhere, but give a Chinese man chopsticks, and he can pick up a grain of rice," James then demonstrated how they worked by picking up a small amount of the seaweed and eating it.

Krister watched James with fascination and tried to place the sticks in his hand.

"Hold them like this," James moved his hand closer. "Cradle this one with your thumb," he instructed. "Hold the other one with these two fingers. There you go. Try a piece of tuna."

And the tuna ended up on the floor.

"No!" Krister cried at the waste of food due to his incompetence.

James threw his head back and let out a peal of laughter.

"You are laughing at me!" Krister was wide eyed in horror.

"You're so cute, I can't help it," James reached down between Krister's feet to pick up the lost tuna.

"I'm so sorry!" Krister was mortified.

"Don't be," James rubbed Krister's back. "You just need to practice. You'll get the hang of it eventually. We'll practice at home. Right now, use your fork. Eat some tuna this time."

"Okay," Krister picked up his fork as did as he was told. "Oh! I like tuna!"

"I thought you would," James smiled and ate a piece himself. "Tell me about your family, Krister. What are your parents like?" he began to gather information.

"My mother is very kind. I love her very much," Krister stated. What he didn't say, told James far more.

"Your father?" James prompted casually.

"He does not talk to me much," Krister confessed what he had come to accept, but was clearly still painful. "He prefers my brothers, and my sister."

"I'm sorry, Krister," James put his arm around the younger man and pulled him close. "I can only imagine how much the indifference of a parent must hurt."

"I do not care anymore," Krister lied with a shrug.

"Is it because you're gay?" James asked.

"It is because I am not useful," Krister answered.

"Not useful?" James furrowed his brow.

"I am not useful on the farm like my brothers are," Krister explained.

"And your sister? Is she helpful?" James enquired.

"She is helpful to our mother," Krister stated.

"And how many of them have gone overseas to study?" James made the point.

"I am the only one who is going to university," Krister answered.

"Your father does not find furthering your education to be a useful endeavor?" James pressed.

"Education does not feed the horses. University does not feed the sheep. Books do not feed the chickens," Krister recited lines he had heard many times.

"Krister, listen to me," James put his chopsticks down across his plate. He turned toward Krister and gathered the younger man's hands into his. "You are so much smarter and more valuable than any of them have ever given you credit for. Would you have gotten this scholarship if you weren't incredibly smart and talented? Would you have travelled halfway around the world to go to school if you weren't incredibly strong and brave? Krister, I count myself very fortunate to know you and I'm so glad I could be here for you. My home will always be a safe place for you."

"James, you are so kind to me," Krister leaned in and James held him. "I am so happy to find you," he snuggled into James's chest, safe and secure in his arms. James breathed in the scent of the boy in his arms, held against his chest with Krister's head nestled into his neck. The vulnerability of this boy went straight to his dick. And it just seemed so natural to them both. Entirely too natural.

Here we go, guys," Colin announced himself as he appeared with their order, forcing James to relinquish the boy. "Seattle, yellow fever and casino royale," he listed as he placed the long, narrow dishes. "Here's soy, wasabi and ginger. Can I bring anything else for you?" Colin asked as he refreshed James and Krister's glasses.

"We may need another bottle of wine shortly," James gestured.

"I'll keep an eye on you. Enjoy, guys," Colin bid and withdrew.

"Try the Seattle," James moved that dish closer to Krister. He poured soy for each of them into their individual dishes.

"What is that?" Krister asked as James gathered some green paste with his chopsticks and stirred it into his soy.

"Wasabi. It's very spicy," James warned. "Do you like spicy food?"

"No," Krister shook his head.

"Careful with the casino royale then. It's a little spicy," James smiled at Krister.

Krister attempted to use his fork and found it very difficult to gather a piece of the sushi roll. He watched James use his chopsticks to pick up a piece, dip it in his wasabi soy and eat it. James made it look effortless and Krister knew it was anything but. Refusing to be defeated, he picked up a piece with his fingers, dipped it in his own soy, and ate it.

"Mmm!" Krister chewed.

"I thought you would like it. Try the yellow fever," James gestured. This roll was much more elaborate with tuna and cucumber wrapped in soy paper and topped with yellowtail, shrimp, green onions, lemon zest, caviar and fever sauce.

"Mmm," Krister nodded. "This one is very good too. May I try that one?"

"Of course," James moved the last dish closer. "It's a little spicy though, be careful."

But Krister was eager to try and experience new things. And ended up fanning himself and took several gulps of his wine.

James watched the sweat break out on Krister's upper lip. "Could you be any more adorable?"

And the answer, as Krister gave a shy smile and blushed, was yes.

"I may have a few meetings I cannot avoid, but otherwise my time is yours for your week of leisure. What would you like to do?" James asked.

"I would like to see whatever you would like to show me," Krister was open. "I like to see the museum and the market. Can we go on a boat?"

"Certainly we can," James agreed. "We could take the ferry over to Bainbridge Island perhaps."

"Oh! And to go up in the...," Krister pointed up, at a loss for the name.

"Space Needle," James reminded.

"Yes, the Space Needle! I want to go up there," Krister enthused.

"We'll make a point of that," James agreed with a smile.

They finished their sushi rolls and Krister laid back in the pillows this time.

"I am so full!" Krister rubbed his stomach. "This was very special, James. Thank you so much."

"I think it was special too," James handed Krister his wine glass and leaned back in the pillows as well with his own. "Our first dinner together. I know we're going to be very good friends."

"I would like that," Krister took another sip of his wine as James did.

James just gazed into Krister's bedroom blue eyes for a long moment. How he longed to caress that face and kiss that mouth, to explore under that bulky sweatshirt and inside those baggy jeans. James longed to feel those sweet, soft lips wrapped around him. He longed to claim that body and make it his.

That day would come, but it was not this day, as evidenced by the giant yawn Krister gave.

"I think the time change is catching up with the wine and your full tummy," James smiled.

"I am very sleepy," Krister admitted.

"Then it's time we took you to bed," James patted Krister's knee. Though it was the wrong bed and he had deliberately said 'took' rather than 'put.'

"Anything else for you guys this evening?" Colin appeared right on cue. "Can I tempt you with any dessert?"

"The check, please," James handed over his credit card.

Krister continued to yawn while James paid their bill. He clutched his wine glass and was ready to fall asleep with it right there.

"Ready?" James was grateful for the excuse to rub Krister's leg.

"Oh, yes!" Krister rose with James and they both put on their coats as they headed for the door.

"Thanks for coming in, guys," Colin intercepted them at the archway between the back lounge and the front restaurant. "You make a super cute couple, by the way."

"I should be so lucky," James smiled and rubbed Krister's back. Krister looked up at James with wide eyes. This intelligent, confident, successful, beautiful man thought he would be lucky to be with him!? The opposite was so clearly the case. They continued to the front door where the manager was waiting.

"Lovely to see you, boys," Ken offered. "I hope we'll see you again soon."

"What was our waiter's name?" James stopped.

"Colin. He's a cutie pie and one of my best," Ken stated.

"He is one of your best," James agreed. "We'll want his section."

"I'll let him know he earned us another happy customer," Ken smiled. James just gave a final nod and held the door for Krister.

The cold, damp night was bracing and made Krister more alert, though it was less than a block back to James' building.

"Gentlemen," Carlton held the door for them.

"Hello," Krister greeted cheerfully. "Thank you."

"Have a nice night," Carlton bid as they headed for the elevators.

"Thank you," James called back as they stepped into one.

On the 14th floor, James stood back and gestured to the door.

"Oh!" Krister got it. He fished in his pocket for the key James had given him and let them into the spacious condo.

"Would you like to turn in?" James asked as he shed his jacket.

"I think I would, yes," Krister nodded and yawned again. "Thank you so much for everything, James. I really liked the sushi," he stepped into James' arms and gave him a tight hug.

"It's my pleasure, Krister," James enjoyed the scent and feel of the younger man in his arms. "Good night," he smiled into Krister's eyes as he let him go. "Oh, please feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen or fridge at any time. Would you like me to get you up at any particular time tomorrow, or would you just like to wake up on your own? There is no schedule."

"I think I would just like to wake up," Krister nodded.

"Okay. Good night," James bid again. Krister headed for his bedroom and James headed for his study.

Krister shut his bedroom door and immediately disrobed. He pulled down the enormous bed that was all for him and started to climb into it, but realized he needed to turn off the lights. Switches by the door controlled both the bedside wall sconce lamps and the perimeter pot lights. Krister turned them all off and was surprised by the amount of light still in his room. He walked to the glass window wall and looked out at the nighttime city. So beautiful it was and he even had a view of the Space Needle. How different this view was compared to a small, second story window overlooking the yard and pastures. He climbed into bed at last and luxuriated in the fifteen hundred thread count Egyptian cotton sheets that enfolded his nakedness.

Krister had been thinking about James since the day James sent him a picture of himself. And now that he had met him, James might well be the hottest man Krister had ever seen. Feeling James' hard body through his thin sweater had been such a turn on. The memory of it stirred Krister to hardness again. And now, he was free to do something about it. Krister took himself in hand and particularly recalled the memory of when James laid back in the pillows in the restaurant. How he would have loved to crawl between James' wide spread legs and right onto the man. How he would have loved to slip his hands inside that sweater. What he wouldn't give to see James naked.

Across the condo, James sat in his study. He stared at his laptop, but all he could think about was the tender, succulent morsel sleeping in his guest room. Did Krister sleep naked? He could just imagine that sweet little ass in the warm, soft sheets. The delicious cock that James could only guess at, but it just had to be, flopped onto the mattress as Krister slept on his side. The thought of both made his mouth water. James didn't even realize that he had been rubbing himself until the confines of his tight jeans became just too uncomfortable.

What the hell was he doing sitting in his study? It was too early to turn in, but James had something else to do in his bedroom. He rose and walked down the hall to his master suite. James shed his clothes, folding them neatly, but didn't bother to close his bedroom door. Part of him wanted Krister to catch him doing what he was about to do. James put out the lights, pulled down his bed and stretched out on his back. He was achingly hard and the thought of what was under Krister's baggy, loose clothes made him that way. He could just imagine the sweet, pink nipples that just begged for his lips and tongue. James took himself in hand as he imagined Krister alone, naked and vulnerable, waiting for him, the supple lips waiting to embrace his length. Would he let Krister drink his cum, or would he put it where it really belonged, seeding that fine, little ass? Perhaps he would let Krister drink it. The first time.

At opposite ends of the condo, both men gave themselves relief while thinking about the other.


	6. Chapter 6: Spin the Web

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Long overdue update. Yet again.

An original about Tony and Dane will be finished someday. If anyone would be interested in Milan and his fellow hunky waiters as they encounter a pair of thirsty zombies, that short is finished and available now on Amazon ~dot~ com. Search for **Spunk Craving Zombies** , or for me, **John T**. Liz has also included a link on her blog. A full length sequel to that is nearly ready as well.

Much love as always to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline, and most especially my twinbrain little sister Liz. Sis, I miss you.

Somehow I seem to have survived the FF witch hunt. It may or may not be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

 **WARNING:**

 **This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. There is violence. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

 **All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities end there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Spin the Web**

James put on sleep pants that first morning, just as he had done with Luca. It was much too soon to share his nakedness with Krister. He had contemplated a pair of boxers for a moment, but decided to work up to that.

James found that Krister was not yet up, or at least, not about when he went to the front door to retrieve the newspaper. He spread it out on the kitchen counter overlooking the northern seaboard while the coffee brewed and bagel toasted. James heard Krister's bedroom door open and smiled to himself, but he didn't look up from his paper. He also heard the barely audible gasp when Krister discovered him shirtless.

Krister had heard James in the kitchen and wanted to greet his host and the morning. He had put on what he thought was appropriate only to discover James in just sleep pants. James' physique was even more sculpted and chiseled than Krister realized. The sleep pants James wore hung tantalizingly low on his hips. Krister gasped before he could stop himself and was the more mortified when the man heard it and turned to him.

"Morning," James greeted with a warm smile, though he was disappointed in what Krister chose to wear to make his appearance this morning. Tented boxers and nothing else, as Luca did every morning, James admitted to himself, was too much to hope for. Loose board shorts and a tee shirt that looked to be an extra large and hung on Krister like a sack, revealed no more than than forearms and shins. Though, Krister's lower legs had the lightest golden down that made James want to lick Krister's calves.

"Hi," Krister gave a shy, embarrassed smile.

"Help yourself to coffee," James offered. "And there are bagels if you like."

"Ah, kaffe," Krister nodded and walked into the kitchen. "That I would very much like."

"How did you sleep?" James asked.

"Very nice!" Krister expressed. "That huge bed. I can sleep sideways!"

"Did you?" James laughed.

"No," Krister admitted as he went to the fridge to look for cream. "At home it is with my brothers in one room. We have twin beds. That you have given me all this space is so nice, I cannot even say."

"You share a room with your brothers? All three of you in one room?" James furrowed his brow.

"We have the upstairs," Krister explained. "Here, with you, I will be able to study in peace!"

"Certainly," James confirmed. "That's why you're here. And you may have as much, or as little, privacy as you like. It's just us guys," he could only hope. James noticed that Krister didn't help himself to a bagel. "Are there other things you would like for breakfast? Just write them down and Monica will get them for you. She'll be here shortly, actually."

"Oh," Krister pulled the pad and pen that still waited on the counter, closer to him. "I would not know what to put in Engelska. I can go shopping for myself if you show me where to go."

"We have Monica to do those mundane tasks for us," James coached.

"But I do not know what is available," Krister pointed out.

"I could say the usual, but that wouldn't mean anything to you," James considered. "I suppose there might be some Swedish specialty stores around. I know there is a Swedish community in this city."

"Oh, is there?" Krister was surprised by that. "May I use your computer?"

"Where is your computer?" James wondered. "Don't you have a laptop?"

"No," Krister shook his head. "We have only two computers in my family. A desktop and a laptop that I share with my brothers. I could not bring this with me."

"Another item for our shopping list today," James nodded. "My laptop is right on my desk in my study. Go ahead," he gestured.

"Thank you," Krister picked up his mug. "May I take my kaffe?"

"Of course you can. I do all the time," James smiled.

"Thank you," Krister repeated as he picked up the pad and pen from the counter. He then headed off through the living room.

James turned back to his paper and turned the page. And just as soon as he did so, wondered what in the hell we was doing standing in the kitchen. James picked up his own mug and headed for his study himself.

Krister was seated comfortably in the high backed, white leather chair and James stepped up beside him. He leaned on the chair and placed a hand casually on Krister's shoulder as he watched him search.

A very simple search turned up a Scandinavian specialty store in the Ballard section of the city, about six miles northwest of the University District.

"Oh, James! They have everything I want! Can we go there?" Krister looked up at the man who stood over him, momentarily forgetting how nervous the proximity of the shirtless man made him. "I will make you smörgås for breakfast!"

James had no idea what that was, but Krister was so excited. "Sure, why not?" James smiled. He took the liberty of running his hand down the back of Krister's head. James' smile faded as lust filled his eyes.

Krister's smiled faded as well as uncertainty filled his. Could this incredible man actually be attracted to him? James stood so close. He could feel the heat of James' body. James wore only loose cotton sleep pants, low on his hips. He needed just move his arm slightly. A mere few inches and thin fabric separated him from James' cock. Krister was very glad that he was seated and that his big shirt pooled in his lap as he was instantly hard again. Would he have to jack off before he spoke to James each and every time, lest his body betray him?

And then they both heard the front door close.

"Is someone here?" Krister asked.

"That would be Monica. C'mon," James stepped back, "I'll introduce you."

Krister obediently rose and moved to follow James. He held his shirt gathered in his fists until he softened enough to not be obvious.

"Morning, Monica," James called as he advanced through the living room.

"Oh, James. I didn't expect you'd be about," Monica placed her purse and coat on one of the barstools. She was a stern looking woman in her fifties with a jet black bob. Monica was not with a service and wore no uniform, but her own jeans and three quarter sleeved blouse. "This must be your new student."

"Monica, meet Krister," James gave no thought to the fact that he wore so little. "Krister, Monica."

"Hello," Krister smiled.

"Hello to you, young man," Monica was officious. "Shall I unpack for you?"

"Krister unpacked himself," James informed.

"In that case, I'll start with the laundry," Monica decided with a nod. "And I do hope you men are going out as I intend to do your floors today and don't want you underfoot."

"We do actually have a great deal to do. We'll be out most of the day," James stated.

"Is my shopping list ready?" Monica turned toward the kitchen. "And what meals would we like?"

"The usual list and I think a pork chop and a chicken breast would be good," James decided. "Krister?"

The look on Krister's face let James know he was lost.

"What would you like Monica to get for you from the grocery store?" James spelled it out. "Breakfast foods or snacks, juice or other beverages?"

"Oh. Eggs? Can you get them?" Krister asked. When his mother needed eggs, she sent Krister to the barn. James clearly did not have that option.

"Eggs. That's a start. What else?" James asked.

"Um," Krister thought a moment. "Can you get vegetables?"

"Of course she can," James affirmed. "Like what?"

"Tomatoes and lettuce," Krister answered.

"Any particular kind of lettuce?" James was specific.

"Oh, I don't know how to say," Krister was at a loss.

"I'll get butter lettuce and hearts of romaine," Monica stated.

"Perfect," James gave a nod. "What do you like to drink?"

"Just water," Krister gave a shrug. The water from the well on their farm had always been cool and refreshing.

"Plenty of Evian then," James nodded.

"Good. I'll organize the laundry. Off to your showers, the both of you," Monica shooed.

"Ja, Frun," Krister put his head down and started for his bedroom. Monica in no way at all resembled his mother, but she sure sounded like her.

James looked back with a smile as he headed for his own bedroom, and wondered what it was that Krister just said. Something in Swedish. He would make a point to ask him later.

Monica followed Krister and gathered up what little he had. The clothes he had worn to fly to the States were still on his bedroom floor. Krister shut himself in the enormous ensuite bath and shed his tee shirt and shorts. Two sinks! A tub his whole family could fit into and a large open area beside it with a huge showerhead coming down from the ceiling. Was James' own bathroom as nice as this? There was way more than enough room for both of them to shower in here. And the thought of showering with James made Krister hard again.

Krister stepped into the shower and it took him a moment to figure out how to turn on the water. And yelped when he did as cold water rained down on him. That helped tame his erection, but he was angry at himself for not being smart enough to stand aside until warm water was present. Krister shook his head and stepped into the hot water when steam began to rise.

In his almost identical bathroom, James showered and thought of Krister. The boy was naked and vulnerable right now. He gave himself a couple of tugs at that thought, but didn't want to rub one out in the shower. If Krister were in here with him now, James would push him down to his knees and feed him his cock until... James had to force himself to think of other things and let go of his dick. More washing and less stroking was called for. Was he not a man? Did he not have control over his own body? James turned the water cooler to force himself to complete his task quickly and not indulge.

James finished and dried himself with a thick white towel from the warming rack. He kept his hair short enough that he needed only run his fingers through it and it would dry just as he liked it. James dressed himself in tight jeans and an argyle cardigan sweater in muted gray and tan, that he wore nothing beneath. Buttoned, it still left a good deal of his chest exposed. James was sexy and he knew it.

James walked out of his bedroom and swung through his study to retrieve his wallet.

Krister emerged from his bedroom, his body completely obscured in another bulky sweatshirt and baggy jeans. There was no question that there would be clothes shopping today.

"Make sure you have your passport and money with you. You'll need it when we stop at the bank," James advised.

"Oh!" Krister ran back into his bedroom to fetch it.

James picked up his keys and waited for Krister at the front door. He was only a moment, pockets stuffed with kronor, passport and his Valle paperwork.

"Ready?" James smiled as he opened the door. Krister looked back as they walked out. Monica was nowhere to be found, but her bag and coat were still there. He could only imagine that she was in the laundry room, wherever that was.

They took the elevator down to the garage and headed for James' car.

"Have you let your parents know that you arrived safely?" James enquired. He would much rather that Krister severed all ties with them, but one thing at a time.

"I said that I would call once I had a mobile phone," Krister informed.

"They must be wondering and worried about you," James surmised.

"My mother probably is," Krister looked down as his feet as they walked.

"Give her a call," James pulled out his cell and offered it to Krister.

"You do not mind?!" Krister's whole face lit up.

"Not at all," James unlocked the XKR. "Go ahead."

Krister dialed the number of his home as he got into the car with James. It was just seven in the evening in Sweden. James smiled as Krister jabbered away animatedly in Swedish. A couple of times Krister looked at him and he knew Krister was talking about him. Krister didn't talk long, concerned for the cost. James didn't mind Krister using his phone, though he would never make the offer to call his parents again. It had only been to obtain the phone number.

The Chase Bank branch was just four blocks up 1st Avenue. James swung left onto Cedar Street and pulled to the curb at the side of the building.

"Is this the bank?" Krister looked around.

"This is it," James accepted back his phone and stuck it into his pocket as they got out of the car. James paid for parking at the master meter and they headed up to the corner and around to the entrance to the bank.

"Mr. Visser," a smiling woman came out of her office in a smart pantsuit.

"Hi, Connie," James greeted the Branch Manager.

"What brings you in today?" Connie clasped her hands.

"My good friend Krister has just arrived from Sweden," James put his hand on Krister's back, "and needs to open an account with you."

"Oh, how nice," Connie smiled at Krister. "I can certainly help you do that. Come right into my office," she led the way.

"He has Swedish currency he needs to deposit as well," James stated.

"We'll take care of everything," Connie assured as she rounded her desk. "Take a seat, gentlemen, and we'll get started."

It took over an hour to establish Krister's account, convert and deposit the currency he had on him, and arrange for the transfer of his Valle funds from his personal account in Swedbank. The address they used, of course, was James'.

"Do you think it is enough until my card comes in the mail?" Krister asked as he and James walked out of the bank. He hadn't deposited all of his currency, but on James' advice, had held out only a hundred US dollars.

"It's just for incidentals. I'll take care of you," James smiled and rubbed Krister's back as they walked to the car.

"Can we go to the Skandinaviska store now?" Krister asked when they separated to get into the car.

"We have to make a stop to pick up a few things first," James was deliberately cryptic. He started the car and took Cedar down past Western to Elliott Avenue, and took that back toward downtown.

On the border between downtown and Belltown, Pacific Place and the adjacent Westlake Center, with anchor stores Nordstrom and Macy's, spanned Pine Street to Olive Way, from 3rd Avenue to 7th. James drove into the underground parking from 7th Street.

"Okay, first, let's find you a phone. Follow me," James directed and Krister followed obediently up into the cavernous mall.

"Wow," Krister looked up through the five level atrium. "This is all shopping?" he pointed up.

"All shopping," James confirmed. "And we need to head up one level," he headed for the escalators.

Everywhere Krister looked, brightly lit signs competed for his attention. And here on the main floor was a gauntlet of vendors at temporary booths. Krister, James immediately discovered, was not able to navigate this on his own. Krister did not want to be rude to any American he met, indeed anyone ever, but especially in Seattle. He was a guest in this country and he liked every American he had ever met. The sales people who manned these kiosks attempted to engage every random shopper that they could, and when they spoke to Krister, he stopped to listen.

James turned back the first time this happened and addressed the young woman who had snagged Krister. "University of Washington students don't have the time or inclination for three dimensional puzzles," he hooked Krister's arm and steered him back on course.

"Those were all famous buildings!" Krister pointed back.

"I saw that," James was mildly amused at Krister's amazement. What did not amuse him was how these people continued to try to engage them. James was a very successful businessman. Krister was a very intelligent young man and university student. Neither of them had time to speak with people who would never amount to anything.

"Guys, show you how the hand held steamer works?" a young man in a dress shirt and tie offered. "Freshly pressed clothes in seconds in your own home."

And Krister stopped again. The man was speaking to him. He couldn't very well just continue walking.

"James, it steams," Krister pointed.

"So does the drycleaner," James put his arm around Krister's shoulder and steered him away. He held Krister close as they continued to the escalator, grateful for the excuse to do so, and only let him go once they stepped onto the moving stairway. Krister marveled at the ever increasingly better view of the vast space as they ascended and stepped off. On this level there were no hawkers competing for their attention and they were able to walk without challenge into the Verizon Wireless store.

It took little more than ten minutes for James to add a phone to his plan. Krister was thrilled with the very latest iPhone that would, James had no doubt, be outdated as soon as they walked out of the store.

"James, thank you so much for getting me this phone! I love it!" Krister enthused as they walked back out into the mall. "I could never have gotten a phone like this!"

"You won't be here long enough for a two year contract," James pointed out. A concern he did not at all have for Luca. "If you had gotten that phone on your own, it would have cost a fortune. And you'd have had to wait for your debit card. It's a business account. I can write off the expense anyway. Here, let me see it."

Krister obediently handed it over and James set about programming contacts.

"There," James handed it back. "Now you have my cell and office numbers, and the number for the car service, with my account number. Don't lose it."

"I will not!" Krister held his new cell with both hands.

"Now we have to go up one more level," James led the way back to the escalators.

"Morning, gentlemen. How can we help you this morning?" a smiling young technogeek in a white shirt and black tie, with a name tag that read: Jonathan, greeted them as they walked into the Microsoft store.

"Talk to us about college student packages," James prompted.

"Absolutely. Let's start with the hardware. Are we thinking laptop, tablet?" Jonathan made a weighing gesture with his hands.

"Show us both," James directed.

"I will show you one, that is both. Follow me," Jonathan led them deeper into the store. "Here we have the HP Pavilion and HP Spectre. They are both a laptop, and," he effortlessly plucked the screen from one of them and handed it to James, "a tablet."

"Oh," James handed the tablet to Krister to examine. "What is the difference between these two. They look the same to me."

"Faster, lighter and more powerful," Jonathan began. And when he was finished, James was convinced.

"What do you think?" James looked to Krister who just stared wide eyed and agape at him.

James smiled and turned back to their salesman. "Software?"

"Office Home and Student is actually more expensive and doesn't have as much, but I'm not supposed to tell you that. Let me show you Office three sixty five University. Then we'll talk about security," Jonathan led the way.

It didn't take long for Jonathan to load the software onto Krister's new two-in-one. They were given a sturdy bag containing both the HP box and the boxes of the software that had been installed.

"Here," James handed Krister the bag as they walked out. "It's your computer. You carry it."

"James," Krister took the bag and stopped in the open archway, "I do not know what to say."

"Say thank you," James smiled.

"Thank you!" Krister expressed with sincere appreciation. "But it is too much! What can I do for you? I will cook and clean!"

"We have Monica for that," James reminded. "I'm sure I'll think of something. C'mon," he headed out into the mall. "One or two more stops."

"What else could we need?" Krister walked beside his benefactor.

"I can think of a couple of things," James was deliberately vague. "Where's the Abercrombie store?" he walked to the rail and looked over the mall.

A consultation of the directory, told them they were way off. It took a walk through Nordstrom, into and out of Westlake, and out across Pine Street and Westlake Square.

"Help you, guys?" a model with a Justin bieber haircut greeted them as they walked into Abercrombie & Fitch.

"We'll let you know. Don't go far," James instructed as he took in the store. "Let's start with the most obvious need," he headed for the shelves of folded jeans and Krister followed obediently along.

"Help you find your size?" the persistent model asked.

"Oh," James turned to Krister. "What size are you?"

"Me? My pants? Seventy one, usually," Krister answered.

"Oh, dear. Measure him, please," James directed.

"Hold your arms up, little dude," model bid as he pulled a tape measure from his pocket.

"What is your name?" James demanded.

"Jack," he answered as he slipped the tape around Krister's waist.

"I'm James and this is Krister, not little dude," James corrected.

"Sorry, James. And Krister is a twenty eight," Jack informed.

"And without feeling him up, what do you think his inseam might be?" James asked.

"Twenty nine, I would say," Jack looked Krister over.

"Find him jeans that are low waisted, snug, and thin, but not too thin. He is thin, which is good, but I don't want him to look skinny," James directed.

"What color suits you best?" Jack moved to the shelves.

"Black, dark blue, one that's faded and one a bit distressed, but not tattered," James listed. "Let's find some shirts, Krister," he headed off to leave Jack to gather the denim.

"Are you looking for me? I do not need any shirts," Krister protested.

"You might not need them...," James found a stack of tank tops. "Oh," he picked up a powder blue one and held it to Krister's chest. "This brings out your eyes beautifully. Let's see. Blue, navy, black, white and I think this maroon is nice too," James plucked smalls in the colors he wanted from the stacks.

Krister watched James gather up clothing and followed him to the next section.

"I like this shirt. I like this shirt," James picked from racks as he went. "We need some warmer shirts too."

"We just got in some warm flannel shirts for fall," Jack returned to them laden with the jeans James asked for.

"Plaid flannel is out of the question. He's an attractive young man, not a dyke," James voiced the first thought that came to mind.

"They're not all plaid," Jack went to the rack and pulled out a shirt that was dark blue.

"Oh, okay," James nodded. "Find some henleys for him too. Where is your fitting room?"

"Right back through there," Jack pointed.

"I'll take those," James took the jeans. "Let's try these on, Krister," he led the way.

The fitting room on the men's side of the store was beyond the register and tucked behind underwear and accessories. There were three stalls in the fitting room and none of them were occupied. James walked into one and deposited the four pair of jeans their salesman selected, along with all the shirts and tank tops James had gathered.

"Try any one of those on for me. And let me take that," James took Krister's laptop as he vacated the stall. There was a comfortable arm chair in the fitting room and James' set the Microsoft bag down beside it as Krister shut himself in the changing stall. "Oh, Krister," an important thought occurred to James as he heard Krister begin to disrobe, "are you wearing underwear?"

"Yes," Krister admitted.

"Please take the underwear off. These jeans aren't meant to be worn with undergarments," James instructed.

"They're not?" Krister couldn't imagine such a thing.

"No. Take them off. In fact, hand them out here to me," James directed.

"You want me to give you my underwear?" Krister couldn't imagine this either.

"Yes. You won't need them," James stated.

"Okay," Krister already had his jeans off. He slipped his boxers off and and reached up, over the door.

"Thank you," James took them, cursing the fact that Krister hadn't opened the door to hand them out. And then he found himself holding Krister's underwear, still warm from the boy's body. He couldn't resist. He didn't want to resist. James lifted the crotch of Krister's boxers to his face, closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose.

And there it was. The heady and intoxicating scent of a young man's crotch. James had to suppress a moan as his own jeans grew uncomfortably tight. The scent was not as strong as it could, and should, have been if these underwear fit him snugly. James turned and dropped them into a nearby wastebasket. When underwear was called for, loose boxers would not do at all.

"I have them on," Krister announced.

"Come out and show me," James bid.

"Am I meant to put on one of these shirts?" Krister asked.

"In a minute. Show me the jeans," James instructed.

"They are very tight," Krister hesitated.

"I'm sure you're just not used to it. Show me," James urged.

The stall door opened slowly and Krister, head down and holding one arm nervously with the other hand, timidly emerged.

And took James' breath away. The jeans fit him perfectly, but James didn't notice that immediately. Krister had no shirt on. His chest and abdomen were smooth apart from a few sparse hairs that started at Krister's belly button and trailed down into the waistband of the jeans. James' lips longed for Krister's pert, pink nipples. His tongue longed to trace that barely existent happy trail. James swallowed hard and fought to keep the rapture from his face. Krister was far more beautiful than he had imagined.

James slowly sat down on the edge of the chair. "Come closer," he spoke softly.

Krister moved to stand in front of James. Exposed in this way to the man that he wanted so badly, made him very nervous.

"Turn to the side," James bid.

Krister did so and James wanted to gasp out loud. The jeans fit Krister like a glove. If James thought the tight, low rise jeans looked good on Krister's hot little body in front, the back had him ready to drool.

"There," James forced his voice to be even. "See how good you look in pants that fit you?" he reached out and ran his hand down the curve of Krister's round little butt, and onto the back of his thigh.

Krister gasped as James caressed him. No one had ever touched him so adoringly. James' touch was electric, even through the denim, and went straight to his dick. Krister moved his hands to cover himself as there was no way James could miss the expansion of his cock in these jeans.

James looked up into Krister's mortified face and took pity on him. "Try on one of the tank tops now," he directed.

"Okay!" Krister all but jumped back into the stall. He shut the door behind him and leaned on it as he forced his panicked breaths to steady. Why had James touched him like that? Did James know what his touch did to him? Could James possibly want him as much as he wanted James?

"Hey, guys," Jack walked into the fitting room. "Here's three henleys for him and what do you think of this?" he held up a long sleeved, hooded tee.

"Hoods are an absolute no. Let me see the others," James directed.

Jack slung the reject over his shoulder and held up one of the henleys.

"I don't like any of those," James gave a dismissive wave. "Never mind the shirts. Find him some snug, trunk type underwear," he commanded.

"That's right out here," Jack stepped out of the room and was only a quick moment. "What do we think of these?" he held two triple packs. One was white with a thick gray waistband that bore the word Abercrombie in bold, lime green letters. The second was white and blue striped and had a Gaultier/French Navy feel to them. They had a thick blue waistband with Abercrombie in big, orange letters.

"Those are perfect. We'll take those," James nodded.

Krister emerged then, having pulled on the powder blue, ribbed, skin tight tank.

"Oh, yeah. Looks great," Jack smiled, though he very clearly did not share James' appreciation of the view.

"That does bring out your eyes," James gave Krister a warm smile. "We'll take everything we've selected," he told Jack. "And take the tags off what he's wearing," James rose and slipped past Krister into the stall. "And this shirt will go nicely over it," he handed the long sleeved button shirt to Krister. "You can wear it open. I'll just take your old clothes and, if you want to keep them, we'll put them in the bag."

"Oh," Krister was taken aback at the suggestion that he get rid of his old clothes.

"You wanna hop out of those super quick and I'll take the tags off for ya?" Jack requested.

"Okay," Krister ducked back into the stall. Jack retrieved a pair of small scissors and as Krister's garments appeared over the door, cut off all the tags, and handed the clothes back.

"I'll meet you at the register," Jack gathered up the three pair of jeans and six shirts and tanks that Krister was not wearing, and headed out of the fitting room.

Krister stood before James in his new, faded, low rise, snug jeans, pale blue tank top and the off-white, long sleeved, oxford button down, untucked and open.

"Here you go," James handed over Krister's passport, wallet and new phone from his old pants.

"Thank you," Krister tucked them away. "I should wear this?" he fidgeted nervously with one side of his shirttail.

"Absolutely," James smiled.

"I look okay?" Krister looked up into James' eyes, desperate for approval.

"Okay?" James took hold of Krister's delts. "Krister, you look okay in much the same way the Sistine has a nice paint job."

"Yes?" Krister had never been there of course, but he had seen pictures. He knew the whole chapel was a timeless and priceless masterpiece.

"Look in the mirror," James took hold of the outer shirt and held it open. "Why would you want to hide yourself under those baggy, bulky clothes? Is it possible you don't know how beautiful you are?"

"You think I am beautiful?" Krister was wide eyed.

"I would be proud to have you on my arm and call you mine," James added.

"You would?!" Krister could hardly believe his ears.

"Any man would," James smiled. "C'mon," he picked up the bag with Krister's laptop and old clothes, put his arm around Krister's shoulders, and steered him out of the fitting room.

Krister carried the bag with all of his new clothes out of the store while James continued to carry the computer. He was uncharacteristically quiet as they crossed the street again and headed back into Westlake Center. James decided not to press the issue and give Krister a few minutes with his thoughts.

"As we have to walk through Nordstrom anyway, we'll just look at one or two more things," James decided.

The men's department was conveniently the entirety of the ground floor.

"I don't remember seeing any dress clothes when you unpacked," James commented.

"Oh, no," Krister confirmed. "I have a suit for church, but it doesn't fit very well anymore. I didn't bring it."

"Best left in the past," James smiled. If he had his way, Krister would never wear the worn out old thing again. Indeed, he would never even see it again. "Let's see now," James walked down rows of tables of dress shirts and racks of ties. "Extra trim fit would be best for you. Oh, look at this Michael Kors gingham," he picked up a folded, checked shirt of white and royal blue. "What size are you?"

"What size?" Krister repeated. He didn't understand the question.

"What size is your neck?" James asked.

"I don't know," Krister admitted.

"We'll get you measured," James looked around.

In no time they learned that Krister was a fourteen and had a Michael Kors in his size and sleeve length. A white English Laundry dress shirt had black and white paisley on the inside of the cuff, that perfectly matched the silk Hugo Boss tie James selected. Krister tried on Topman slim fit, black wool dress pants and James approved immediately. A belt, dress socks and a pair of John W. Nordstrom loafers later, they headed for the escalator, laden with bags.

"Oh, wait a minute," James' eye caught something he should have thought of. "Another Michael Kors find," he set down his bags to check the sizes of the rack of heavy wool, navy blue peacoats. "Here, try this on," James took the smallest one he could find off it's hanger.

"I have a coat," Krister pointed out as he dropped his bags.

"You have a coat that might be appropriate if you're going tobogganing," James commented. "Button it up," he prompted as Krister slipped into the peacoat.

Krister did so and looked to James for approval.

"Oh, perfect," James nodded at the slim fit that hinted at the trim body within. "Take it off. We're getting it. I don't know why I didn't think of a warm coat for winter sooner," he slipped it back on the hanger and headed for the nearest register.

Once the garment bag was added to their burdens, they finally headed up the escalator.

"Hey, are you hungry?" James asked.

"Oh, yes. I am very hungry," Krister confirmed with a nod.

"There are quite a few choices around here, actually, but none of them great. Here in Nordstrom, the Grill isn't terrible," James listed. "Back in Westlake there is a PF Changs, but I don't do chain restaurants. In Pacific Place there's a brewery restaurant."

"What is a brewery restaurant?" Krister asked.

"A restaurant run by a micro brewery. In this case, Gordon Biersch," James explained as they headed for the skybridge from Nordstrom to Pacific Place. "They do German style beers that are acceptable. So is their food, but the place is more like a sports bar and attracts entirely the wrong crowd. There's a Thai place, but the food isn't very good. And then there's a decent Italian restaurant, but there's a much better one only two blocks away."

"Oh," Krister nodded.

"Okay, this is what we're looking for," James noticed the clothes and displays in H&M and led the way inside.

The David Beckham display had a life size poster of the man in only skin tight burgundy longjohns.

"You would look fantastic in these," James selected a small of the very item David wore so handsomely. "And these things that David is calling a pajama shirt, is in fact a henley," he held one up. "And just the style I want," James picked dark blue, dark green and off white. "Do you want to try any of these on for me?"

"I will try on anything you tell me to," Krister answered. James couldn't help but smile at him. That was exactly the right answer.

"Let's see, what else?" James looked around. On nearby shelves were stacks of matching longjohns tops that were equally thin and form fitting. "David calls these sweaters," James mused. "Why not?" he selected one that matched the bottoms he already held. "You don't have any lounge pants, do you?"

"Lounge pants?" Krister cocked his head.

"Like pajama pants. What I was wearing this morning," James explained.

"Oh," he shook his head. "No."

"We'll get a couple of those too," James headed deeper into the store.

"You guys finding everything?" a cheerful young woman approached them.

"Take all of these to the register and we'll join you there when we're done," James handed over his selections. "Oh, would you like a big, fluffy bathrobe?" he asked Krister. "You'd be adorable in this," James grabbed one with a hood in dark blue and slung it over his shoulder. "I think we might be done. No, wait a minute. They have some very nice sweaters and it is turning cool."

Two double breasted, burgundy and dark blue, cardigans later and they walked out of H&M loaded down with more bags than ever. Only a few minutes later, down the elevator to the parking garage, James opened his trunk and they stashed all of the bags within, and last laid the garment bag on top.

"This is all for me," Krister just stood and stared into the stuffed full trunk of James' car.

"What's bothering you, Krister?" James turned to him, genuinely concerned. "You've been quiet since we left Abercrombie."

"No one has ever done anything like this for me," Krister gestured to the still open trunk. "I don't know how to express how grateful I am," he looked up at James and wrung his hands nervously.

"Krister, come here," James opened his arms and Krister immediately moved into them. "Your family has taught you to believe that you're not worth it," he held the smaller man to his chest and rubbed the back of Krister's head. "This is nothing. You're worth so much more than this."

Krister took enormous comfort from the strong arms that held him. The bare chest in the open neck of the cardigan James wore gave Krister comfort as well, in addition to other feelings.

"Now get in the car. Let me take you to lunch and then we'll go to your Scandinavian store," James let Krister go and briefly put a hand to Krister's face as he looked into his uncertain eyes. He smiled and gave Krister's cheek a soft caress with his thumb and stepped back to close the trunk. Krister got into the car with James and soon they were backing out of their parking space.

James exited the underground parking via the ramp up to 6th Avenue as this was one way in the right direction.

And two blocks away, pulled into another underground parking. This one had a manned booth and when James showed the attendant his placard, they were waved through.

"We are here?" Krister asked.

"Not quite," James informed. "This is secured, private parking for this office building, where we won't have to worry about the car or the contents of the trunk. It's about the closest parking anyway, and this is my space," he finished as he pulled into the numbered space.

"How do you know this place?" Krister asked as they got out of the car.

"My office is in this building," James revealed.

"Oh, it is?!" Krister was amazed. "May I see it?"

"Sure. We can go up after lunch if you want," James smiled.

They made their way up into the building lobby and out onto the street. Across Stewart Street, they walked along the side of the Federal District Courthouse. At the end of the block and around the corner, facing onto Virginia Street and the diagonal Westlake Avenue, was Barolo Ristorante. James held the door for Krister and they walked inside.

"James!" a swarthy Italian in the rolled up shirtsleeves and dress pants greeted them.

"Fredo," James acknowledged.

"Your usual table?" Fredo asked.

"Naturally. Fredo, this is Krister, my friend from Sweden," James introduced.

"Hello," Krister smiled.

"Benvenuti," Fredo inclined his head.

"I come here most days for lunch," James informed. "Fredo and his family own several very good restaurants around town. In fact, it's your brother Salvio, isn't it, that runs Mamma Melina near the University District? It's more casual than Barolo."

"Si, James. You have it exactly. It was Salvio's idea to put the pictures on the ceiling at Mamma Melina," Fredo let them know what he thought of that by rolling his eyes. "I will bring menus, just in case," he held them up and then led them deeper into the restaurant.

Barolo was a very formal space with black leather chairs at white linen set tables. Lighted, white candelabras, designed as though they were dripping wax, illuminated the darker corners. White, gossamer drapes from the tall ceiling divided sections. Fredo led James and Krister to a corner booth tucked into a quiet corner.

"I will let Tawny know you are here," Fredo let them slip into the booth and handed them their menus. "Buon appetito."

"Thank you, Fredo," James nodded.

"What is good here, James?" Krister asked as he opened his leather bound menu.

"Everything is good here. Some things are exceptional," James stated. "They do a very good capresé. The escargot baked in shell shaped pasta are excellent. The gnocchi with pheasant is also very good, but very heavy."

"Pheasant?" Krister tilted his head.

"It's a game bird, about the size of a chicken," James attempted to explain, "but much better than chicken. You don't have pheasant in Sweden?"

"I don't know," Krister didn't know this English word.

"Hello, James," a smiling young woman approached their table. She had long dark, hair, high cheek bones, and wore a white tux shirt with black pants and waist apron. She carried a bottle of red wine and poured without asking, into the already present glasses on the table.

"Tawny, I'd like you to meet my friend Krister from Sweden," James introduced.

Krister couldn't help but smile again. It filled him with joy when James introduced him as his friend.

"Hi, there. From Sweden?" Tawny set the bottle on the table. "You're a long way from home. What brought you to Seattle?" she was forward.

"University of Washington brought him to Seattle," James answered.

"Are you American Indian?" Krister asked.

James was completely taken aback by Krister's impertinent question, but Tawny seemed to take it in stride.

"Wow. I'm surprised you picked up on that. I'm half Cherokee," Tawny answered.

"Cherokee is your tribe?" Krister continued.

"My mother's tribe. I guess mine too really. My father is white," Tawny explained.

"Your tribe is here in Seattle?" Krister pressed, fascinated.

"Oh, no," Tawny shook her head. "My people are from Oklahoma. I mean, we are now. We were relocated from Georgia a really long time ago, so my mother tells me."

"I am very happy to meet you," Krister smiled broadly.

"I'm very happy to meet you too," Tawny smiled. "James, escargot?"

"Absolutely, and a capresé, the chef's antipasto platter, and a couple of grilled caesars," James took Krister's menu and handed both back to Tawny.

"Chef has an awesome eggplant parmesan on the specials today. I can have him make an appetizer size," Tawny suggested.

James read the interest on Krister's face and nodded. "That as well."

"I'll put those right in," Tawny smiled and walked away.

"Thank you," James picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. He watched the waitress that took good care of him on an almost daily basis some weeks, as she headed for the kitchen to submit their order. He didn't know any of the things about her that Krister just discovered on his very first visit. Krister pulled off even impertinent questions with an easy charm.

"What is this, James?" Krister took a sip as well.

"Their house wine, a sangiovese," James answered. "No great vintage, but entirely drinkable. I'm such a good customer, they just pour it for me."

"Wow," Krister was ever impressed by the man who was rapidly becoming his hero.

"A most productive day, so far, I have to say," James evaluated. "I'm quite pleased with our purchases. I hope you are too."

"Oh, yes! So much!" Krister enthused. "My phone, and computer...!"

"The phone and computer are necessary tools," James dismissed. "You need to be able to communicate and be ready for school. I meant your clothes. You look so nice dressed this way. I hope you like it."

"I do," Krister answered.

"But?" James could see it on his face.

"I feel like people are looking at me," Krister confessed.

"Why shouldn't they? You're an incredibly beautiful young man, inside and out," James stated. "You shouldn't hide yourself in those big, bulky clothes. When you and I are together, I would like you to always dress like this."

"I will, James," Krister promised.

"People who see us together probably think we're a couple," James surmised.

"You think so?!" Krister could not imagine that.

"Which I could only hope was true," James added with a seductive smile.

"Really?!" Krister could imagine that even less. That a handsome, successful, intelligent man like this could want to be with a simple college student like him made no sense to Krister at all.

"Guys, I'm so sorry," Tawny appeared with wine bottle in hand. "I meant to come and pour you a glass of wine when you sat down. I don't know how I could be so forgetful!" she refilled their glasses. "Your lunch will be right out."

"Thank you," James tipped his glass at their waitress.

"She did pour us a glass before," Krister didn't get it.

"She knows that," James assured. "She also knows how well I tip."

Tawny returned almost immediately with an assistant who held the tray while she served. "Here we are, guys. Grilled caesars, chef's special antipasto, capresé, escargot and the eggplant parm," she astutely placed the last dish closer to Krister. "I know we like a little fresh grated parm on the escargot. How about the salads?"

"Please," James bid and she did so.

"There. Fresh ground pepper on the salads?" Tawny continued.

"Please," James repeated.

"And what else can I do for you right now?" Tawny enquired.

"We're good," James gave a nod.

"Enjoy," Tawny left them to their lunch.

"James, it all looks so good! What do we eat first?" Krister had wide, hungry eyes.

"Whatever you like," James picked up his fork and stabbed into his salad.

Krister tried a bit of everything. He liked the capresé, loved the eggplant, but did not enjoy the snails at all. The antipasto platter had all manner of cured meats, cheeses, olives and roasted peppers. Tawny came to pour a third glass of wine for both of them, but James waved her away. It was too early in the day to indulge in that much wine. He often had an iced tea with lunch and she brought two of those without even asking. There were no beverages at all on the bill when it finally came.

"Grazie, James," Fredo intercepted them as they were leaving. "Will we see you tomorrow?"

"I might be in a little less this week, Fredo," James stated as he put a hand on Krister's back. "I'm playing tour guide this week."

"Ah," Fredo smiled and nodded.

"Bye," Krister waved as they headed out the door. "They are very nice."

"They should be," James affirmed.

They walked back around the corner and down the block past the US Courthouse. They crossed Stewart and walked between the massive columns, up the stairs, and into the lobby of James' office building.

Within the lobby that was as large as James' residence, but not nearly as grand, were four touch screen kiosks to look up the names of businesses and find their suite numbers, and a desk manned by a security guard. James and Krister walked past enroute to the elevators. The guard didn't challenge them as they looked like they knew where they were going and didn't look the type to make trouble anyway.

They took the elevator to the eighth floor and just as soon as the doors opened, were confronted by an enormous, elaborate, gothic, bronze V. It split in the center and formed the handles of big, double, dark, custom wood doors that looked like they were from some ancient monastery.

"James!" Krister stopped in his tracks. He knew James' last name started with a V.

"That's not for me," James chuckled. "That's my attorney. Best law firm in the city. They occupy most of the floor. I'm down here," James turned the corner and headed down a long corridor. The building spanned the length of the block between Stewart Street and Olive Way along 7th Avenue.

At the far end, suite 802 had a plaque beside the door that read: Visser Ventures International, Inc. The door bore large polished pewter letters: VVI.

"The parent company has a fairly small staff," James explained. "Over ninety percent of my employees work for one of the subsidiaries," he opened the door to his offices and ushered Krister inside.

The spacious outer office was well appointed with comfortable leather chairs and a settee. An attractive woman with cute little glasses and her blonde hair worn up, sat behind a broad reception desk with a raised counter. The desk, like the paneling of the room, was a rich, warm cherrywood. To their right was a closed set of double doors and to the left was a conference room behind a glass wall with vertical blinds. The table was also cherrywood and seated ten in comfortable leather chairs.

"Hi, James," the receptionist greeted. "We didn't think you were coming in today."

"I'm not. Krister, this is my assistant, Karen, on whom I rely very heavily. Karen, this is Krister," James introduced. He didn't need to explain to her who Krister was as she well knew.

"Hi, Krister. Nice to meet you," Karen smiled warmly.

"Hi," Krister smiled back.

"Is the gang at lunch?" James asked.

"They're all back. Hard at work," Karen assured.

"Come meet the rest of the headquarters staff," James bid. He opened a door set in the back wall between the reception desk and conference room. This led into an interior corridor. Here the rich paneling ended and the walls were painted dove gray. This corridor ran behind the reception wall and ended in a door at the right end, and an open space on the left end. Immediately in front of them, a small office was occupied by an elegant black woman in a smart orange pants suit.

"Carlene," James paused in her doorway.

"Oh, James," Carlene hadn't expected to see her boss.

"Meet Krister. Krister, Carlene, my Human Resources Director," James introduced.

"Hi," Krister gave a little wave.

"What a sweet young man. Nice to meet you," Carlene smiled. She was easily old enough to be Krister's mother.

The commotion brought two others out of their offices.

"Krister, Oscar, my Controller," James introduced a short Mexican man in dress shirt and pants. "And his assistant, Isaac," he finished with the younger man in jeans and a polo shirt. While Oscar looked alert and bright eyed, Isaac wore thick glasses that gave him a very geeky look.

"Hey there," Oscar offered Krister his hand. He was an outgoing and friendly man.

"Hi," Krister shook both their hands.

"Is Matt in his den?" James asked.

"Never comes out," Oscar stated.

"Let's go find him," James led the way into the depths of the office suite. In the open space at the end was a fully equipped kitchen, a table that could seat six and a very expensive looking all-in-one fax, printer, scanner, copier. In the end wall was a door with a keypad beside it. Only two people knew the code to gain access to this room, James, and the man James expected to find within it. He keyed in the code, the door gave a click, and James pushed the door open.

"Hey, boss," a man in very baggy jeans and a sweatshirt that had seen better days greeted. He had unkempt dark hair, a billy goat patch on his chin, and a perpetually sleepy look in his eyes. He sat at a desk against one wall in the noticeably cooler server room.

"Krister, meet Matt, my IT Manager," James introduced.

"S'up," Matt gave a half grin with his head gesture.

"Hi," Krister waved again.

"He keeps my empire connected," James stated.

"The Force is with me," Matt joked.

"Oh, ha!" Krister got it.

"We'll leave you alone now, Matt," James ushered Krister out and shut the door behind them.

"It is cold in there," Krister remarked.

"The servers like that, I'm told," James walked Krister back down the inner corridor.

"Your people seem very nice," Krister commented.

"They've all been with me for years. They're very good and very loyal," James asserted. "Or they wouldn't be here."

They reached the door set in the far end, just past an unused office that James didn't bother to explain was often used by one of the managers of his individual businesses when he called them in.

"Where does this go?" Krister asked as James opened the door. James didn't need to tell him whose office this was.

The southwest corner of the building was shaped like a turret and James' spacious office was set within it. His desk sat facing the double doors to the outer office, framed in the center most curving windows that overlooked the intersection of Olive and 7th. The office had the same rich cherrywood paneling. To one side was a custom black leather sofa that curved to fit the wall perfectly. An oval coffee table sat in front of it along with two black leather arm chairs that matched two others in front of the desk. An oval conference table that could seat six completed the space.

"James!" Krister looked around the room. "You have such a nice office!"

"This nice office is what keeps me, us," James corrected, "in that very nice condo."

"Oh," Krister nodded as if he understood.

"You've met the staff and seen where the magic happens. Ready to do a little more shopping?" James prompted.

"More shopping?" Krister couldn't think what else they might want.

"Didn't you want to go to the Scandinavian store?" James reminded.

"Oh, yes, please!" Krister enthused.

"Let's go," James led the way out through the main, double doors, into reception. "I'll be in touch, Karen."

"Yes, Sir. Enjoy the rest of your day. Nice to meet you, Krister," Karen called.

"Nice to meet you!" Krister tried to pause as James herded him out of the office.

The ominous V on the imposing doors that started to give Krister the creeps, watched over them while they waited for an elevator. It only took a moment and they descended down into the garage.

James drove them out onto Stewart and took this all the way down to Western Avenue. He turned right and four blocks down he took the ramp onto the Alaskan Way Viaduct. This immediately went underground and did not emerge again until they were north of Denny Way, where it turned into State Road 99. It was a little bit of a drive up into Ballard and Krister was all eyes. Not far down the divided road, the drive became green and leafy. Much of the stretch was residential and Krister particularly enjoyed the view as they crossed the George Washington Memorial Bridge over where the Lake Washington Ship Canal opened into Lake Union.

They turned left on 65th Street and drove though a quiet residential neighborhood. There were few good east-west crossovers, and none of them went into Ballard. Some of the neighborhoods they drove though were pleasant and some were a little shabby. Just past Ballard High School, they turned right. And just over a block up on the left, they found it.

"Ah!" Krister pointed.

"This has to be it," James turned into the lot of the building covered in the flags of the nations of Scandinavia. James pulled into a slot and Krister was elated.

"You parked at my flag!" Krister was especially pleased that James chose to park where the huge flag of Sweden was painted.

"Of course," James smiled as they got out of the car. It was entirely a happy coincidence. He didn't know or care what Krister's flag looked like.

Inside the doors, they were greeted by a table of particularly hideous dolls of varying sizes.

"What the hell is this?" James made no attempt to hide his distaste.

"Trolls!" Krister laughed. "Be careful. They throw stones at people and especially at churches. If we are lucky there will be lightning to frighten them away. Would you like one?" he picked up a particularly unattractive one.

"I very much would not," James answered truthfully. Krister only laughed, put it back and walked further into the store.

"I will need a basket," Krister looked around.

"Here," James saw them first and plucked one from the stack. He held it and followed Krister. James had no idea what any of this stuff was in this store and wasn't particularly interested.

"Ah, fäbodknäcke," Krister picked up the round loaf and put it in the basket James carried. "And knäckebröd," he selected a different kind of loaf. Krister found a mustard and an orange marmalade he knew from home. "We need some ham," he announced and headed for the meat counter.

A pound of sliced ham, spreadable goat cheese and sliced hard cheese later, Krister headed into the refrigerated section and selected a large tube of what, James had no idea.

"Should we get some smoked salmon, James? They have one from Norge that I know is good," Krister suggested.

"No," James was firm. "The best salmon in the world is from right here in the Pacific Northwest. If we want some good, fresh salmon, we'll have Monica get it."

"Okay," Krister was easy. He walked on into the apparel section of the store.

Novelty Viking tee shirts were mixed in with luxurious sweaters in Scandinavian patterns and colors from Dale of Norway.

"Oh, James, look!" Krister picked up a knit cap and pulled it onto his head. Like the sweaters, it was of warm wool and a typical Scandinavian pattern, and in place of a large ball on top, had two tassels of stiff yarn sticking out of the sides, making Krister look like he had frayed, blue antlers. He wore a look of boyish excitement on his face.

"Absolutely not," James pulled the cap off his head and threw it back onto the shelf. "I didn't buy you these nice clothes so you could look like a goofy kid," he dictated. And knew immediately that he had gone too far from the hurt look on the younger man's face. "Krister," James put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, "you are an incredibly hot young man. Don't you want to look your best?"

"Yes, of course, James. I'm sorry," Krister was contrite.

"Nothing to be sorry about," James slipped his arm around Krister's shoulder. "Nothing at all," he held Krister close as he steered him out of the clothing section. "Is there anything else we need here?"

"I don't think so," Krister looked around them.

"Then I'll just get this and we can be on our way," James gave Krister's shoulder a squeeze before he let him go and headed for the register.

"I can get it, James," Krister pulled out his wallet.

"Save your money for when you're on campus," James took Krister's wallet from him and put it back in the pocket it came from, thrilled to find any excuse to touch that glorious, mouth watering, little butt.

James slipped this bag into the backseat when they got back in the car, as there was certainly no room left in the trunk.

"Are we going back to your place now?" Krister asked as he slid in beside James.

"I think we should," James decided as he started the car and put it in gear. They had refrigerated items that weren't getting any cooler. He noticed Krister's use of 'your place' rather than 'home' and wondered just how long that would take.

It wasn't quite twenty minutes before James drove them down into the underground parking beneath his residence. Between the two of them, they managed to haul all of Krister's new things up to the fourteenth floor.

"Ah, hello, men," Monica greeted them from the kitchen. They could smell that she had been cooking, but the kitchen was spotless.

"Hej, Frun," Krister greeted her as he and James unburdened themselves in the open space between the entry hall and the living room and kitchen.

"Laundry is done. The house is done. Groceries are put away. The kitchen is even cleaner than when I found it, and your dinner is in the warming drawer," Monica ran down.

"It smells good!" Krister enthused.

"Thank you, Monica," James gave her a nod.

"If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave," Monica picked up her purse and coat from the barstool where she always left them.

"See you next week," James acknowledged.

"Bye," Krister waved. "I'll put the food away," he headed into the kitchen with the bags from Scandinavian Specialties.

"You have quite a bit to put away," James gestured as he followed into the kitchen. He pulled open a drawer to find a pair of scissors and set them on the counter. "You can use these to cut off the tags."

"James, I will never be able to thank you enough!" Krister exclaimed.

"Just seeing you in these clothes is all the thanks I need. Perhaps we can have a bit of a fashion show when you get things put away," James pulled out a tumbler from the lower cabinet and filled it with ice. "Join me in a scotch?" he asked as he produced the bottle.

"Scotch?" Krister didn't know that word.

"Single malt whisky from Scotland," James explained.

"May I have a sip of yours?" Krister eyed the bottle with curiosity.

"I'll always share with you. You don't need to ask," James smiled warmly as he poured the deep amber Finealta over his ice.

"There," Krister finished putting things away in the kitchen. "Tomorrow I will make you smörgås!" he beamed with anticipation.

"I have no idea what that is, but I look forward to trying it," James lied convincingly. He had to indulge if he wanted to seduce.

"Did you want me to try something else on?" Krister began to gather up the bags of clothes.

"Let's have a chat about underwear for a moment," James slid onto one of the barstools at the breakfast bar. "How many of those big, baggy boxers do you have with you?"

"I have six pair in total," Krister answered. He didn't yet know that the pair he had worn that morning had been thrown away already.

"That's perfect then. You have six new pairs there," James gestured with his tinkling glass. "You should throw the old ones away immediately."

"I should throw my underwear away?" Krister was shocked at that instruction.

"You should throw your _old_ underwear away," James made the point. "You should throw your old jeans away too. You don't want to wear things like that when you look so good like this."

"Oh," Krister looked down at himself as he stood there holding all his bags.

"In fact, take your new clothes to your room and bring me your old underwear, your old jeans, and anything else you brought, short of the things you can't bear to part with," James directed.

"Okay," Krister obediently headed for his room.

James set the ice tinkling in his crystal tumbler and took a sip of his scotch. Krister returned in a few minutes with his arms full of both pairs of jeans that he originally owned and all of his boxer underwear that remained.

"There we are. Come with me," James slid off his stool and walked to the front door.

Krister followed him out and around to the garbage chute.

James held the stainless steel door open for him by the handle and waited. "Go ahead," he prompted.

"My mother got me these clothes," Krister looked at the clothes in his arms.

"And I'm sure she just didn't know any better," James attempted to reassure. "It doesn't matter where they came from, Krister. Why would you want to wear things like that when you could look nice?" he paused for an answer that didn't come. "Now go ahead," James urged gently.

Krister looked up at him and then stepped forward. He put his old underwear and jeans down the chute and they were gone.

"There," James closed the chute door. He put his arm around Krister and steered him back toward their home. "You should feel good about how you look the way you are dressed now. You're not used to wearing jeans without underwear, are you?"

"No," Krister confirmed.

"How do they feel?" James shut the front door behind them.

"Like they are revealing," Krister looked down at himself and rubbed his thighs.

"They are exactly the right amount of revealing," James declared. "You have a penis. People shouldn't be able to see every detail, but they should be able to see a hint of it. Men take up space."

"Okay," Krister agreed. His penis gave a twitch at James' mere mention of it and he made fists in his desperation to not get hard.

"Okay," James repeated and chuckled in his amusement. He put a hand on Krister's shoulder to turn him around. "And the way your butt looks in these jeans is positively drool worthy," James appraised.

Krister turned back and looked at James with what James was beginning to think of as his 'deer in the headlights' face. James loved it and it made him smile.

"Go try on one of your henleys for me," James bid.

"Okay," Krister dashed from James scrutiny.

Krister returned in only a moment after he exchanged his tank top and outer shirt, for the dark blue henley. As James had hoped, Krister left the three buttons undone. The shirt was not baggy, but neither was it snug. That was not the appeal.

"Oh, very nice," James put his hands on Krister's shoulders and ran his thumbs across Krister's exposed collar bones in the wide neck of the shirt. "This is very sexy on you."

Krister gasped as James' words, and especially his electric touch, shot a jolt of electricity straight to his dick. He covered himself with his hands. Krister was one hundred percent certain that he would die of embarrassment if he got hard in these revealing jeans in front of James.

"Sip of scotch?" James asked as he stepped back from Krister and picked up the tumbler from where he set it on the breakfast bar.

Krister accepted the glass and took a sip. And made a face and coughed.

"We'll find something else for you," James took the tumbler back. "Try on the burgundy sweater. The pullover one."

"Okay," Krister headed back into his room.

James regarded his glass and turned it to take another sip from exactly where Krister had. It was as close as he was going to get to that sweet little mouth in the immediate future.

Krister emerged again in even less time. Just as James knew it would, the long sleeved, longjohns shirt conformed to Krister like a second skin.

"Oh, my," James set his tumbler aside again.

"Is it okay?" Krister ran a nervous hand down his stomach. He had seen in the mirror how this fit him and he did not think he was attractive at all. Krister believed himself to be puny and scrawny, as his brothers had told him he was all his life, and he couldn't imagine how anyone could be attracted to him. James, on the other hand...

"Okay?" James raised his eyebrows and stepped closer. He ran his hands over Krister's shoulders. "So beyond okay. We're going to have to make a rule with this sweater. You can only wear it when I'm with you, or I'll have to hire a bodyguard for you," James moved his hands under Krister's arms and ran them down his sides.

Krister gasped again. As if James' hands on him weren't bad enough, James' thumbs had brushed his nipples when he did that and it felt to Krister like all the blood in his whole body rushed to his dick. He definitely needed to cover himself this time and felt the heat of the blush color his neck and face.

James knew he was playing with fire. If he did anything now, it could frighten Krister away. It was too soon in the game and yet he desperately wanted to rip these clothes to shreds and devour this fine, young Swede whole.

"Try on your new underwear now," James had to force himself to step back.

"You want me to try on my underwear for you?" Krister asked with his head down.

"Only if you're comfortable," James spoke reassuringly.

"Okay," Krister turned and dashed back into his bedroom. This time he closed the door behind him. Krister whipped off the thin, clinging sweater and threw it on the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and his hardness burst forth. Why did he have so little control over his own body? Krister shoved the jeans down and stepped out of them. His erection throbbed with need and want. James was just the kind of man he dreamed of. And James kept touching him! It set his whole body aflame. It still did not compute in his mind that James could or would want someone like him. Krister wanted to touch James too, and... And what? Krister wanted to do things with James that he didn't even know existed. Awkward, fumbling hand and blow jobs in the barns with his friend Márten, shirts still on and jeans and underwear about their ankles, gave Krister little to nothing in the way of experience. James was an intelligent, educated, successful man of the world. He knew about wine and scotch and clothes. And he was beautiful. Why would a man like that want anything to do with an inexperienced kid?

Krister realized these thoughts did nothing to help alleviate his erection. Quite the contrary. He shook his head in a physical attempt to clear his thoughts and set about opening the packages of underwear. Krister selected one of the white and blue striped ones and bent to step into them. He pulled them up to his thighs and stopped, waiting for his cock to cooperate. Krister sung a nursery rhyme to himself and eventually he softened to the point where he could pull the underwear into place and tuck himself inside. He took a deep breath, walked to the bedroom door, opened it and headed out.

Where James waited for him, seated on one of the plush chairs in the living room. Krister walked toward James slowly and the way James looked at him as he did so, sent blood rushing back into his dick. He covered himself with one hand as he continued to James, and then with both hands as he stood before him.

James had to swallow before he spoke. The sight of Krister in nothing but the snug, trunk underwear made his mouth water and his pants tight. "You look like a Gaultier model," James forced a casual smile.

"A Gaultier model?" Krister asked nervously.

"The French fashion designer," James explained. "Blue and white stripes like this are very much his thing," he reached out and brushed his fingers across Krister's hip. James looked up into Krister's eyes and there it was, the 'deer in the headlights' look, as strong as ever. "Put on whatever you like. I'll get you the encryption key so you can set up your laptop and get online."

"Okay!" Krister turned and ran.

And that was when James saw it. Krister wasn't covering himself because he was shy or modest. He was covering himself because he was hard! James gasped himself as he watched the boy flee. He downed what remained of his scotch in a single gulp. Had James known, just five seconds ago, that Krister's hard cock strained within the thin fabric just a foot from him, would he have been able to control himself? Even now he wanted to march to Krister's door, throw it open, throw him on the bed, and ravage him.

Instead, James headed for his study. He had promised to get the code key to his gateway for Krister and he needed to do that. He also needed another scotch and this was precisely why he kept a spare bottle in the study. James poured himself half a glass more before he sat down at his desk. He copied down the code onto a notepad and ripped the page off. James indulged for a moment as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He rubbed where his confined cock strained within the confines of his jeans. James had jacked off only last night, but he was so crazed right now that he was as likely to lay Krister out on the dining room table, as the dinner Monica prepared. James had only been with one man in the time he'd been back in the States, so caught up had he been with his businesses and his grand scheme. And that hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience. His hand had provided plenty of relief when Luca lived with him. Of course, James wasn't attracted to Luca. Right now, he needed something more.

But how to go about that? At this time of the day, the only men in the bars were people James wouldn't sleep with on his life. Later in the evening he might be hard pressed to find a willing bottom that Public Enemy Number One's little henchman hadn't warned off with his insidious lies. There was always Club Z, but James had never resorted to going to a bathhouse and he wasn't about to start now. And Christ knew what germs and diseases awaited people in a place like that. He would have to take a shower in bleach.

No, he couldn't just head off half cocked. James needed time and a plan. He would have to devote some attention to that and soon. At the moment he wanted to check his emails and perhaps do a couple of hours of work before dinner. Time away from Krister to let his libido cool down, at this stage, could only be a good thing.

Krister put back on the clothes James bought him that he had worn for the day, once his erection finally subsided. He busied himself setting up his new laptop and puttering around in the kitchen. A search of cabinets had found a pot and he put water to warm on the stovetop. Krister slipped the dozen eggs he found in the fridge into the warming water to cook. He wanted medium to hard boiled eggs and his mother had taught him that warming the water up gradually prevented them from cracking.

The eggs in their ever warming bath, he turned his attention back to his laptop. Krister was at the point where he needed to get online. His laptop found the router, but the firewall stopped him cold.

And in James study, a small window opened on his laptop. His secure gateway informed him of an attempt to connect to the local network.

"Krister," James called as he rose and snatched up the paper where he had written the encryption code.

"James," Krister called as he detached the screen from his laptop and carried the tablet in the direction of James study.

They met in the middle.

"You're looking for this," James held up the paper.

"Oh, yes. Let me type it in," Krister keyed in the long code on the touchscreen while James held it.

"Are you on?" James asked.

"I think so. Yes," Krister confirmed with a nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," James headed back to his study and Krister returned to the kitchen.

Back in his study, James identified the new device on the network as Krister's laptop. And set the security program to give no limitations, but to record every web address Krister visited.


End file.
